


Redemption

by JamieHasCatEyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Redemption, Slow Burn, Villain Chat Noir, post miraculous, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/pseuds/JamieHasCatEyes
Summary: Papillon has been defeated and imprisoned, but his accomplice, Chat Noir, was given a second chance. Marinette's time as Ladybug may be over, but she still has work to do if she wants to help Adrien reintegrate back into society.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a new story. I apologise for the shortness of the first chapter; just think of it as an introduction. Hopefully, the following chapters will be longer. You know I'm all about the inconsistent chapter lengths.  
> Thank you for your patience, and enjoy the story!

Paris stopped to watch as the judge passed his final verdicts on the man who was once Papillon, and his son, Chat Noir.

People gathered around television sets, mobile devices, and computers as Gabriel Agreste was sentenced to life imprisonment, without a chance of parole, for crimes against humanity. The public cheered as Gabriel, shackled hand and foot, was led from the courtroom. His face was impassive as he was taken away, as it had been throughout his trial. Gabriel was ushered through a dark doorway in complete silence, without a single backward glance, never to see freedom again.

Then, all eyes turned to Adrien Agreste.

As Adrien had shown signs of remorse, and willingly offered information to the police, he was given a lesser sentence and avoided prison time. However, he would be removed from his home and placed in a half-way house, where he would be supervised by a court-appointed guardian. His actions were to be closely monitored for an undetermined length of time, and all of his family's assets would be seized.

Adrien nodded, his expression pained and his eyes squeezed shut, as the judge detailed the conditions of his freedom. As a part of his rehabilitation, he would attend school for the first time in his life. Gabriel had prevented him from having a normal childhood, so it was hoped that with ongoing exposure to other children his age, his integration back into society would go smoothly.

Finally, the judge banged his gavel.

 

* * *

 

Marinette stood in assembly, the pupils and staff of her school summoned to the courtyard to watch the proceedings on a projector screen. The silence following the judge's conclusion began to stir with uneasy murmurings.

'Was it really ok to just let him go like that?' asked Mylene.

'I wonder which school will have to take him in,' Nathaniel pondered.

'Hey, Chloe, didn't you say he was a friend of yours?' Alix asked, her voice rising above the susurrus.

The area stilled once more as everyone turned to stare at Chloe, suspiciously.

Chloe stared back, eyes unnaturally wide. 'I didn't know he was Chat Noir. Besides, the police ruled me out as an accomplice months ago.'

'All right, students, back to class,' Principal Damocles called from the front.

As Caline Bustier ushered her students back to their classroom, everyone cast sidelong looks at Chloe. She made a show of ignoring them, but sweat beaded her forehead and trickled down her temples.

 

* * *

 

By the end of the week, no one would even look at Chloe, including Sabrina. Marinette huffed, fed up with their behaviour.

'I'm ashamed of all of you,' she announced on Friday morning. It was raining heavily so they awaited Caline's arrival in their seats.

Marinette put her hands on her hips and glared at her classmates from the front of the room. 'I know Chloe is far from perfect, but it's been proven she was not in league, or sympathised, with Papillon. She said herself that she wasn't aware of their identities or wrongdoings, so if that's good enough for the police, then it should be good enough for you, too.'

Everyone looked away, staring at their laps, while Chloe subtly wiped her eyes. Marinette then turned to Sabrina, where she now sat beside Ivan.

'You said you were her best friend. You've staunchly supported Chloe for years, but the moment things get dicey, you turn your back on her. You, her closest friend, so easily assumed the worst of her when she needed you most. I'm the most disappointed in you, Sabrina. A fair-weather friend, indeed.'

Sabrina's face fell as she pulled up her legs and curled in on herself, sobbing as she rested her face on her knees. 'I'm sorry, Marinette,' she mumbled.

Marinette snorted. 'It's not me you ought to apologise to.'

'That's enough, thank you, Marinette. Take your seat, please,' Caline said as she entered.

The remainder of the day was tense and quiet. They all offered awkward apologies to Chloe after the final bell rang, but she affected an air of indifferent superiority which had many of them scowling after her.

'Some things never change,' Alya commented with a small chuckle.

Marinette waved a limp hand to Alya and headed home, collapsing on her chaise, heartsore and weary.

Immediately after Papillon's very public defeat and unmasking, Fu had appeared before Marinette as she snuck away and asked her to return her miraculous. Shocked and already emotionally overwhelmed, Marinette had cried, begged, and even tried to bribe Fu to let her stay with Tikki for just a little while longer. Fu had gently, but firmly, shaken his head and insisted, hand held out expectantly. So, with her heart breaking, Marinette made her final, teary goodbyes with an equally distraught Tikki, and handed over her earrings. Fu then vanished down a dark alley, disappearing as mysteriously as he had appeared, and taking away the best thing that had ever happened to her.

That had been three months ago, and Marinette still missed Tikki desperately.

The adjustment back into a normal life had been hard, so Marinette threw herself into her work, whether it was designing, homework, household chores, or shifts in the bakery. However, nothing filled the void created by Tikki's absence. Marinette felt like her life no longer held purpose, and had sobbed bitterly into her pillow at night, reminiscing on when she used to swing around Paris in a magical suit of armour with her dearest friend held safely in her jewellery.

Tears burned Marinette's eyes. She wiped an impatient arm across her face and scowled.

_No more crying_ , she thought.  _Imagine what Tikki would say if she could see me now_.

Determined, Marinette got to her feet and retrieved her sketch pad. She trotted downstairs and outside, waving to Tom and Sabine as she passed, and headed toward her favourite place in the whole city.

Her time as Ladybug may be over, but where one life ended, another began. She was simply entering the next stage of her journey, and she vowed to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien arrives at school and life is tense. Marinette just hopes he doesn't recognise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a slightly longer chapter than the first. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thank you to all the people who have commented and left Kudos so far.

Marinette arrived at school on Monday morning to find the place eerily quiet. Curious, she entered the courtyard to see the entire student body standing still and staring at a point above her head. Fearing the return of an akuma attack, Marinette jogged over to Alya as she stood by the locker room door.

'Alya, what's going on?'

Alya raised her arm and pointed to the spot everyone was staring at. As Marinette turned to look, Principal Damocles' office door swung open on creaky hinges. Three heavily armed police officers filed out, followed by a large man with a brutish face. Then, Adrien Agreste stepped into view.

Marinette clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

In silence, the police officers trooped down the stairs, and out the main doors, the students alternating between watching them leave, and Adrien as he stood on the upper level with his hands in his pockets.

Unease rippled through the crowd. A low murmur began as Principal Damocles directed Adrien into Caline's classroom.

'Why does he have to be in our class?' demanded Alix in a stage whisper.

'Why does he have to be in our school?' Ivan added, folding his arms with a scowl.

Marinette swallowed and stared at her feet, flinching when Alya placed a hand on her shoulder.

'You ok, Girl? You're white as a sheet.'

Her hands clenching around her bag straps, Marinette dragged her gaze up to meet Alya's. 'I'm fine,' she whispered, with a forced smile.

Alya closed her eyes and shook her head. Pulling Marinette into a hug, she muttered, 'you don't have to be scared of him anymore. He's powerless now.'

Marinette nodded against Alya's shoulder, but didn't relax her hold on the straps. Marinette's awareness of her surroundings faded as memories of that night resurfaced; her prolonged battle against Papillon, Chat Noir's screams of defiance, and their eventual unmasking before a crowd of thousands.

She was pulled back into the present by a warm presence at her side, joined by another on her other side. Nino had wrapped his arms around her and Alya on her right, while Rose had taken a place on her left. Marinette sighed, her shoulders releasing some of the tension as she soaked in the warmth and support.

The bell rang and everyone flinched. The students from the other classes wished the ones from Caline's class good luck and scurried away to the safety of their own rooms, leaving the courtyard in silence once more.

Kim gulped and straightened his shoulders. 'Well, let's get this over with.' He looked around when no one made a move to follow. 'Come on, guys, we can't let him know we're scared. Let's show him what we're made of,  _Françoise Dupont_  style. Booyah.'

Marinette gave him a trembling smile. 'You're right. Let's go, guys.'

They filed up the stairs, only hesitating briefly when they saw the brutish man standing guard outside the classroom door.

'He must be his keeper,' reasoned Nino, quietly.

Adrien's court-appointed guardian, and watchdog, spared them a cursory glance before facing straight ahead again, hands clasped behind his back. The class moved forward in a tight knot, edging tentatively around him, before entering the room. Inside, most of them gave Adrien a wide berth as they moved quickly into their seats, as he sat in the, previously vacant, seat beside Nino. Marinette slid into her seat from the far end of the bench, hoping to avoid Adrien's notice, Alya shuffling along behind her.

Finally, only Nino remained standing, torn between wanting to run away, and asserting his position in his usual seat. His decision was made for him when Caline walked in, firmly pushing Nino into his seat as she passed.

'Good morning, class,' Caline began. 'As you can see, we'll have a new face joining us from now on. I hope you will all show him the warmth and hospitality our school is so well known for.'

Silence reigned as Caline looked expectantly around the room. She sighed when no one met her eyes. 'Marinette.'

Marinette shot up straight, wide eyed. 'Yes?' she squeaked.

'As you are our class representative, would you be so kind as to show Adrien around during lunch?'

Marinette felt the blood draining from her face and she swayed in her seat.

'Ah, Miss,' Alya began, placing a steadying hand on Marinette's shoulder. 'I don't think - '

'Oh, for Heaven's sake. Really,' Caline interrupted. 'That's enough, all of you. You're being ridiculous. Don't think I didn't notice your behaviour in the courtyard, either. Marinette, you will show Adrien around, explain the ins and outs of school life, and honestly answer any questions he may have. Is that clear?'

Everyone nodded, stunned by the uncharacteristic outburst.

Caline gave a firm nod. 'Good. Now, last week we were discussing the use of metaphor in classic literature.'

The class was unnaturally silent all morning. No one asked questions, no one whispered behind their hands, or absorbed anything from the lecture. They waited on tenterhooks, half expecting that at any moment, Adrien would do something terrible.

Eventually, the lunch bell rang. While most of them abandoned their books in their rush to get out the door, Alya turned to Marinette with wide eyes.

'Do you need me to stay?' she asked.

Marinette was just about to accept the offer, when she was struck by a thought. If Adrien recognised her as Ladybug, it would be better if no one were around to witness it.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. 'No, it's ok. I'm sure it'll be fine.'

Alya looked unconvinced.

Marinette gently nudged her elbow. 'Go. I promise I'll be fine.'

With great reluctance, Alya finished packing her things and left. Marinette put away her own belongings with exaggerated slowness, taking the time to gather her nerves. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, Marinette stood and descended the stairs to stand in front of Adrien's desk.

Clearing her throat, she asked, 'ready?'

Adrien didn't look up at her. He just pulled his bag strap over his head and slowly got to his feet, waiting to follow her lead, with his head bowed.

Marinette realised he hadn't looked up once during class. He had kept his head down since before the others had come in, and had remained like that.

_He's going to give himself a crick in the neck_ , Marinette thought, absently.

Keeping no less than two feet between them, Marinette gave Adrien a tour of the school, pointing out relevant classrooms, and other points of interest along the way. His guard was a perpetual shadow in their wake, but managed to remain unobtrusive - a remarkable feat for such a large man.

Adrien asked no questions; he didn't speak at all. He just kept his head down, hands in his pockets, and his shoulders hunched, as if he were trying to make himself look smaller. The idea was so absurd, Marinette almost laughed. He was far too tall to ever successfully pull off such a thing.

The tour finished quickly. If Adrien noticed that Marinette had rushed through it, he gave no indication. At the school entrance, his guard placed a large hand on Adrien's shoulder, and steered him from the school and around the corner, where a car waited for him.

Marinette stared after them, pensive. Finally, she went to the bakery and up the stairs to join her family for lunch. Alya and Nino also waited for her there.

Sabine tenderly cupped Marinette's cheeks when she arrived. 'How was it?'

Marinette shrugged. 'Quiet. He didn't say anything.'

'It's outrageous, letting that boy loose among innocent kids,' grumbled Tom with a heavy scowl.

Sabine, Alya, and Nino hummed an agreement.

Tension hung over the table as they ate.

The second half of the day went much like the first. Adrien arrived first, and sat morosely in his seat, while the others darted in to nervously take their seats before class began. No one spoke, except for a few hushed comments in the courtyard, there was no jostling in class, or girls giggling as they passed notes. There was just a heavy, uneasy silence. By day's end, many of them had headaches or queasy bellies.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week followed a similar pattern, the routine only broken by a steady stream of scared and irate parents yelling in Principal Damocles' office, and the revelation that Adrien's keeper was simply known as Gorilla, and had been Adrien's bodyguard since before Papillon's downfall.

During those few days, Marinette kept a careful eye on Adrien, with growing concern.

By Friday he still stared resolutely downward, shoulders hunched, and only spoke when his name was called during attendance. At those times, his voice was so faint, Marinette had to strain her ears to hear.

He was vastly different from when he had been Chat Noir. The boy she had called her enemy was obnoxious, loud, and cocksure. The wilted shadow before her now may as well have been a different person.

After school that day, Marinette performed her chores in the bakery in a daze. Despite herself, she worried about Adrien. Now that they were no longer enemies, she could see that Chat Noir had had a sharp sense of humour, and a keen wit. If things had happened differently, they might even have been friends. Tikki had once told her that the Miraculous were instruments for good, and were supposed to work together. Marinette had mourned the loss of a potential partner, but the sentiment was quickly lost the next time Chat Noir tried to scratch her ears off.

She wondered what had happened to Chat Noir's, and Papillon's Miraculouses. Her expression turned sombre when she thought of Tikki.

_I wonder what she would tell me to do now_. Marinette rolled her eyes with a fond smile.  _She would tell me to give him a chance. It only takes one act of kindness to turn someone's life around_.

Marinette finished placing the macaroons in the display case, and returned the tray to the kitchen. She washed her hands, then kissed her parents on the cheek before going to her room to get started on her homework.

Next week was going to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, or think of something I've missed, please leave a comment.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bit worse.

Marinette arrived at school on Monday to a much different scene compared to the previous week. A group of students gathered around a figure huddled in the far corner of the courtyard, taunting and throwing garbage at him. With a start, Marinette realised the students must have overcome their fears and were now lashing out at Adrien as he covered his head with his arms.

Marinette jogged to the base of the steps and stopped, her hands fluttering uselessly in her indecision and uncertainty.

Chloe stood to the left of the steps, buffing her nails and feigning disinterest, while Sabrina stood meekly at her side.

'Aren't you going to stop them?' Marinette asked.

Chloe looked up and sneered. 'Why would I?'

Marinette's jaw dropped. 'I thought he was your friend.'

Turning her full attention on Marinette, Chloe clenched her fists by her sides, crushing her emery board. 'He stopped being my friend the moment he became Chat Noir.'

Marinette took a step back, astonished. 'You realise you're doing to him what Sabrina did to you. He needs you right now.'

Chloe's lips pulled back. 'This is nothing like that. He was an actual supervillain,' she snarled. 'If you're so concerned, why don't you put a stop to it? See what good it does you.'

Marinette was about to retort when she was distracted by a pained yelp. Forgetting Chloe, she ran to the cluster of students, one of whom had lifted a foot, drawing it back, as the others continued hurling insults.

'What do you think you're doing?' she demanded as she barrelled into the boy with the upraised leg.

'What does it look like?' he responded, regaining his balance and indicating Adrien as he curled into a ball. 'We're getting payback for all the things he's done. It's what he deserves.'

Marinette gaped in horrified astonishment. 'You think this is the right thing to do? Two wrongs don't make a right. Besides, beating him up will only get you in trouble.'

A boy behind her laughed, scornfully. 'You really think the teachers will punish us? They don't want him here either; they're as scared of him as everyone else. They just tolerate him 'cause that's their job. No one actually cares what happens to him.'

Marinette felt like the breath had been punched out of her. Drawing herself up to her full height, she squared her shoulders and looked each of them in the eyes. 'I care,' she declared.

The group regarded her dubiously for a moment, before breaking down in helpless, mocking laughter. Ignoring them, Marinette strode forward and grabbed Adrien's wrist. He looked up at her in stunned amazement as she hauled him to his feet, but bowed his head again as she led him to their classroom. The taunts of the mob followed them, echoing around the courtyard.

Marinette slammed the door behind them and turned to face Adrien. He slumped into his seat and stared at his lap.

'You shouldn't have done that,' he muttered.

Marinette put her hands on her hips and moved to stand in front of his desk. 'What, stop them from beating you up?'

He sighed. 'You heard what they said. No one wants me here, no one cares. You're only risking your own social standing by associating with me.'

Marinette had nothing to say to that. Her ire faded and her shoulders sagged as she sat in her place. 'Where's your guard, anyway? He should've been here.'

Adrien shrugged. 'Some parents complained. Said their kids felt threatened by his presence,' he explained with a bitter laugh. 'Thank you,' he added after a brief silence. 'You didn't have to do that, but thanks.'

'You're welcome,' Marinette murmured.

The bell rang and the class came in, casting hostile glances toward Adrien, and unsure looks at Marinette. She met each of their gazes steadily, silently daring them to speak. No one held her gaze for long.

'What happened?' Alya demanded as she sat down.

Marinette shrugged and told her, her tone hushed, and face stony.

Alya looked worried. 'I'm not sure you should've done that.'

Marinette stared back, aghast. 'Would you expect me to do nothing?'

Alya held her hands up in a hopeless gesture. 'Well, yeah. Do you want to be an outcast?' she asked when Marinette continued to stare.

Marinette frowned. 'It's more important that we do the right thing. Tormenting him isn't going to make anything better, and it certainly doesn't make us better people. He's already lost everything, isn't that enough?'

Alya was still sceptical, but then Caline entered, putting an end to the conversation. Marinette was glad for the interruption; she had never felt so disappointed in Alya before.

At the bell, their classmates filed out for the lunch break, studiously ignoring Adrien. Marinette glared after them until Alya tapped her on the shoulder.

'You go on ahead,' Marinette urged. Alya hesitated, but finally chose to leave, casting a worried look over her shoulder as she rounded the doorway.

'Do you have any plans for lunch?' Marinette asked, casually, as she pulled her bag straps over her shoulders.

Adrien turned to her as she walked to stand in front of his desk. 'You don't have to hang out with me, you know.'

Marinette nodded, 'I know. So, do you have plans?'

Adrien looked away. 'Only if you can call a court order a plan. The only places I'm allowed to go are school, home, and to my therapy sessions. If I want to go anywhere else, I have to submit a form a week in advance and see if it'll be approved,' he explained.

'I see. That would make things difficult.'

'Not really. No one wants me to be their friend, so I've no one to hang out with. I couldn't even walk down the street without people staring or screaming, anyway. So, it's probably for the best.'

'But, isn't it lonely?'

Adrien stilled for a moment before getting up and walking out, apparently having no answer for that. Marinette watched him go, her heart going out to him.

 

* * *

 

Marinette came in the next day to hear another concerned parent screaming in Principal Damocles' office.

'Who is it, this time?' she asked Rose.

'Chloe's dad. He's threatening to pull her out of school,' she answered.

'Also to cut off city funding if he doesn't get rid of that Agreste boy,' added Juleka.

Marinette snorted. 'That's silly. If he pulls Chloe out, there'd be no reason for him to cut off the funds. He can't have it both ways.'

'Except, it would seem his email, and mayoral office, have been inundated with furious parents all demanding Agreste be taken out of school, and sent into juvenile detention,' Max interjected.

Marinette gulped. 'I see.'

The backlash following the ruling on Adrien's case was gaining momentum, and was spearheaded by the families of pupils who attended  _Françoise Dupont_. Alya and Nino joined them, then.

'Is that guy even a threat anymore?' Nino asked. 'Does he have whatever gave him his powers, or did he lose it? Either way, guy's not done anything to indicate he's still dangerous.'

'How did his powers even work?' Rose added.

'Well, Ladybug got her powers from her earrings,' Alya replied. 'Papillon kept going on about them, and the spots beeped and vanished after she used her powers. Maybe Chat Noir and Papillon had magic earrings, too.'

'So, where is Ladybug now, and why doesn't Papillon use his powers to get free?' Kim asked as he wandered over.

'If Papillon still had his magical items, he wouldn't still be incarcerated, so we can surmise that he's lost his,' Max proffered, to a round of nods.

'Maybe Chat Noir lost his during the fight,' Alya suggested.

Max shook his head. 'That seems unlikely. Such careless wasn't part of his  _modus operandi_.'

'Maybe Ladybug took them,' Juleka said.

The others agreed this was the most likely scenario, but Marinette turned away, pressing her lips together with her eyebrows furrowed.

'But this doesn't explain where Ladybug disappeared to,' Rose pointed out.

'Her work here was done. Maybe she left to fight injustice somewhere else,' Alya said.

The others agreed, hoping to see reports of a woman in red and black surface somewhere else.

The door to Principal Damocles' office slammed open.

'Chloe,' called André Bourgeois. 'Pack your things. You're leaving.'

During the course of their conversation, they had wondered off the topic of André and Chloe Bourgeois. Marinette had forgotten he was even in the school.

Chloe pushed away from the post she had been leaning against. 'What?'

'I'm going to send you to a very prestigious, and well respected, girls' school in Belgium, far removed from this riff raff. Come, come, hurry up.' He clapped his hands.

Chloe gaped up at him. 'But Daddy - '

'No "buts" Chloe, dear. Let's go.' He descended the stairs, Principal Damocles trailing after him, begging him to be reasonable, for Chloe's sake as well as that of the school.

André shepherded Chloe out the door and into a waiting town car, the staff and students left dumbstruck as they were driven away.

 'This is all your fault,' Sabrina shrieked at Adrien when he arrived, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

'I'm sorry,' he replied, automatically.

Sabrina tried to say more, but choked on her own sobs as she cried into her hands. Marinette caught her when her knees gave out, handing her to Rose and Mylene, and indicating they take her into the girls' room where she could collect herself in peace.

Turning back to the courtyard, she saw everyone staring at Adrien with open hostility. Adrien had lowered his head, accepting their accusations without even knowing what he was taking the blame for, his body turned slightly with one shoulder hunched up to his ear, as if he expected a physical attack.

Marinette stomped her foot. 'Are you serious? None of you even liked Chloe. I've heard almost all of you complain about her, and wish she were gone. Now she is, so don't act like you're sorry, or sad to see her go. You're all being massive hypocrites, right now. You realise that, right?'

There was a chorus of protests as people shouted her, and each other, down. The bell for class rang, but no one noticed. Finally, the teachers had to break them up, threatening detentions and letters home to their families if they didn't calm down and get to class.

The feeing in the air was more hostile than ever. During class, Kim threw balls of paper at Adrien's head, not even trying to be subtle. Caline saw him do it, but said nothing to stop him.

Sabrina sat in the middle of her bench, huddled into a ball and sniffling, occasionally throwing a dirty look at Adrien with red rimmed eyes.

Nino perched on the very edge of his seat, as if he were afraid of being contaminated. Other than that, he ignored Adrien completely, unflinching, even when Adrien ducked under the desk to retrieve a fallen pen.

Marinette had no idea how to fix this. She'd had a herculean job to begin with, just getting people to tolerate Adrien's presence. She sighed, wishing she still had Tikki around for guidance.

When everyone departed for lunch, Kim, Ivan, Alix, and even Nathaniel made sure to knock their shoulders against Adrien. Each time, he would smother a sigh and crouch down to gather his things from the floor. Marinette fumed, her temper rising with each occurrence.

She was still peeved when she stepped out of the bakery after her meal with Tom and Sabine. She stopped, however, when she saw Nadja Chamack standing on the other side of the road, microphone in hand, standing before a camera.

'In an unexpected show of solidarity, Mayor Bourgeois has pulled his daughter out of the school now attended by the criminal, Adrien Agreste, following a spate of visits from terrified parents.'

Marinette circled Nadja in a wide arc, but just when she thought she was clear, the microphone was thrust under her nose.

'Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as a student of  _Françoise Dupont High_ , do you feel like Adrien Agreste is a threat to your safety?'

Marinette's fists clenched and her face turned a dangerous shade of pink. 'No, I don't, and if you even think of airing this story, then you'll have to find a new babysitter.' Marinette stormed off without waiting for a reply.

Angry tears stung her eyes as she wove around students returning to school. Marinette headed straight to her classroom, ignoring Alya when she called out to her. Once she was inside and at her desk, she lay her head in her arms, and concentrated on her breathing.

'Tikki, what do I do?' she whimpered into her sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some development and a surprise revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People: Plans! Development! Expectations!   
> Me: *Sweating* * Throws another chapter into the void* Yeet!  
> Just kidding, you guys are the best. Some of you even point out things that I missed, or hadn't considered.   
> The perils of not having a proofreader or editor.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Marinette was disappointed to see that Nadja had gone ahead with her story, but she had omitted the name of the school. That didn't stop other reporters from locating it though, and soon the press milled around, just far enough away to not be standing on school property.

The other students gladly took advantage of the situation, speaking on camera or into other recording devices, to get their fifteen minutes of fame. However, all they did was repeat the same hateful poison their parents had been dripping in their ears.

Disgusted, Marinette glared whenever the media turned to her, letting the full force of her loathing show. Alya would then grin apologetically and steer her away, citing some half-hearted excuse about poor health.

'What do you think you're doing, M? Those reporters are going to peg you as a Papillon sympathiser. If that happens, your life is over,' Alya hissed as she gently pushed Marinette into the locker room.

Marinette opened her locker and sorted her books. 'Of course I'm not a sympathiser. Don't be ridiculous.'

Alya sighed and turned to her own locker. 'I know that, but you know what they're like. They'll drag your name through the mud. It could ruin your whole life.'

'I don't care.'

'Even if it affected your parents?'

Marinette paused, then closed her locker and turned to face Alya. 'Then what do I do?'

Alya held her arms out in a helpless gesture. 'You stop trying to save Adrien. He's not worth it.'

Marinette's arms fell to her sides. 'I can't believe you just said that. How can you be so heartless?'

'Because he's enemy number one, Marinette,' Alya retorted, voice rising. 'You can't seriously be buying this penitent act. The moment you let your guard down, he'll stab you in the back.'

'Has it never occurred to you that he might be sincere? He knows what he did was wrong - '

'Which he would still be doing if Ladybug hadn't stopped him. He's only sorry he got caught.'

'No,' said a quiet voice from the doorway.

Marinette and Alya jumped, before turning to Adrien with guilty expressions.

'I am sorry for the harm I caused, but I don't expect you to believe that.'

Marinette and Alya watched silently as Adrien opened his locker, placed some books inside, and closed it again. He had already turned toward the door when he stopped, barely looking over his shoulder, to speak to Marinette. 'I appreciate you trying, but your friend is right. It would be better for you if you stayed away from me.' He hefted his bag and walked out, Marinette staring sadly after him.

 

* * *

 

Marinette spent her lunch break on Thursday minding the shop while Tom and Sabine both worked on a large rush order. It was unusually quiet, their regular customers put off by the thongs of media camped out around the neighbourhood as they waited to catch a glimpse of Adrien. Marinette scowled as a news crew set up a tripod and camera just outside the bakery door.

'Still at it, I see,' Tom observed, curiously sticking his head out of the kitchen door at the ruckus.

'Vultures,' Marinette growled.

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'They're only doing their job.'

Marinette crossed her arms. 'Harassing people is not a job,' she pouted, mulishly.

Tom was about to say more, but just then, the tripod holding the camera tipped and collided with the door.

Marinette's scowl deepened, her arms went rigid at her sides and her fists clenched. Straightening up to her full height, she marched to the door and threw it open to glare at the news crew. They stared back with awkward, apologetic smiles, the cameraman still stooped over with his camera in his arms.

'Sorry,' began the journalist, 'we can pay for any - '

'Get out of here,' Marinette shrieked.

The crew gaped at her with wide eyes.

'I said, leave. No one wants you here, you scavengers. Now get lost, before I call the police.'

'Now, see here, Miss,' the newsreader began, taking on a look of slighted superiority.

'You go, or I get the hose,' Marinette threatened.

'Dude, let's just go. We'll get the shot from another angle,' said the cameraman, as he regarded Marinette coolly from the corner of his eye.

With a sniff, the journalist gathered his dignity and followed the cameraman back to their van. Marinette stayed where she was until they were out of sight.

Tom and Sabine waited for her by the front counter, both with their arms folded and wearing twin expressions of disapproval.

'I raised you better than that,' Sabine chided.

Marinette hung her head and wrapped her arms around herself. 'They were scaring away our customers, and they almost broke the glass.'

'Things that can be easily remedied, Marinette. What's this really about?' Tom asked.

Marinette felt her frustration bubble up as it sought release. 'It's not right,' she grated.

Sabine cocked her head. 'What's not right?'

'What they're doing,' Marinette blurted. 'The media, the public, all of them. Papillon was stopped and sent to prison, and the court made its decision regarding Adrien. He's sorry for what he did, but people still treat him horribly. Then, he just stands there and takes it.'

Sabine took hold of Marinette's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. 'People were scared for a long time. What Papillon and Chat Noir did was inexcusable.'

Marinette stepped back, wrenching out of Sabine's grip. 'So what, we don't give them a second chance? We hold a grudge and refuse to help them move on from their mistakes? Are we going to punish Adrien for the rest of his life? He's hurting enough already, and this attitude is not going to help him grow into a better person. Your attitude, and others like you, is only going to make things worse. We should give him a chance, not treat him like a monster.'

Tom shook his head. 'That naivety will only get you hurt. Imagine what Ladybug would say if she knew you had so casually dismissed all of her hard work in bringing those two down.'

'I think I'd say good on me for learning to forgive my enemies,' Marinette shouted.

'What?' Tom asked, faintly.

Marinette gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

'Marinette, you're Ladybug?' Sabine's face was white and her hands trembled.

Marinette hung her head and rubbed the back of her neck. 'Yeah, I was.'

Tom and Sabine were both quiet for a long moment as they stared.

'You were Ladybug,' Tom repeated, slowly, as if he needed to say it for it to sink in.

Marinette nodded.

'How?' Sabine whispered. 'How did it happen? How did I not notice?'

'It does explain a lot, though,' Tom drawled, thoughtfully.

Sabine let out a pained sigh. 'The unexplained absences.'

'The voices in her room,' Tom added, before turning a sharp eye on Marinette. 'Voices?'

Marinette winced. 'I had a, uh, partner. He was called Guardian, but his presence in the city was a secret. That's why he was never seen with me. I spoke to him on my yoyo, mostly. It doubled as a communicator,' she explained when they looked at her in confusion.

'There was also that constant exhaustion and oversleeping, but it's hard to tell whether that was because of Ladybug, or if it's just because it's you,' Sabine teased.

'Honey, why didn't you tell us this sooner? It's been months,' Tom asked.

Marinette shrugged. 'It didn't seem relevant anymore. Papillon and Chat Noir were no longer a threat, but by then, I was so used to keeping my identity a secret, I just didn't think it was important.'

Tom stroked his moustache. 'Which begs the question, Papillon's and Chat Noir's powers. What happened to them?'

'I don't know,' she confessed. 'I didn't take them, so I can only assume the Guardian has them.'

'So, they had a miraculous, too?' Sabine was intrigued.

Marinette nodded. 'The brooch of the Butterfly, and the ring of the Black Cat.'

'How many are there?' Sabine continued.

Marinette hunched her shoulders. 'Sorry, Maman, but that is strictly confidential. All I can say is that the miraculous, and the Guardian, are no longer in France.'

Sabine looked thoughtful. 'Can we tell people about you?'

Marinette shook her head firmly. 'I'd rather you didn't. I don't want the authorities breathing down my neck, demanding to know where the miraculous are, or who has them. I also don't want the press to harass me the way they have Adrien, either.'

Tom and Sabine exchanged a look.

'You really think he's worth a second chance?' Tom queried.

Marinette nodded. 'I do.'

'Then, we trust your judgement,' Sabine relented, with a small smile.

Tom ruffled her hair. 'You've always been a good judge of character. We'd look pretty silly if we didn't believe you now.'

'Thank you, Maman, Papa,' Marinette murmured as Tom pulled her and Sabine into a hug.

'So,' Sabine said, brusquely, when Tom released her. 'How is Ladybug going to fight this latest injustice?'

Marinette bit her lip. 'I'd like to start by asking to visit his place, if he'll let me.'

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'What if he doesn't?'

Marinette cringed. 'Ask if he'd like to visit us,' she replied, the upward inflection making it sound like a question.

Tom's and Sabine's smiles turned brittle.

'We did just say we trust her judgement,' Sabine muttered from the corner of her mouth.

'We did, indeed,' Tom replied, sweat beading his forehead.

'So, I can?' asked Marinette, eyes wide and hopeful.

'Yes, Dear,' they agreed in unison, shoulders sagging in defeat.

Marinette hopped in place and clapped her hands. ' Thank you, thank you, thank you. I really appreciate this, and I'm sure it'll do Adrien a world of good. I think he could use a positive influence in his life.'

Tom and Sabine smiled warmly back.

'You'd better get back to school, your lunch break is almost over,' Sabine pointed out. 'We have to get back to the kitchen,' she told Tom. 'All that bread isn't going to bake itself, and you, young lady. I would like the full story once you get home.'

Marinette retrieved her bag from behind the counter and kissed them both on the cheek. 'Yes, Maman. See you later,' she called as she ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

Marinette entered the school with a spring in her step and determination fizzing in her chest. She found Mylene, Alix, Rose, and Juleka sitting on one of the stairways, and joined their conversation.

'He's been so sad, lately. I wish there was a way to cheer him up,' Rose lamented.

Alix waved a hand dismissively. 'He'll get over it.'

Mylene regarded Alix reproachfully. 'Don't be so cold. Chloe was Kim's first crush, of course he's missing her.'

They all sighed.

'Is it weird that I actually, kind of, miss her?' Alix asked.

Juleka shrugged, 'I don't miss her, per se, but I do feel bad for Sabrina.' She nodded to where Sabrina huddled on a bench, her chin resting on her knees.

'Yeah, Sabrina was actually tolerable when Chloe wasn't around,' Mylene added. 'But now, she just seems lost.'

'Maybe we could invite her over?' suggested Marinette.

Rose hung her head. 'I already did. She wants to be left alone.'

A hush fell over the courtyard. Turning, Marinette saw Adrien enter the school, with his head low and shoulders hunched. Marinette watched him for a moment, considering, then took a step toward him. A sharp yank on her collar prevented her from getting any further.

'Where do you think you're going?' Alya muttered in her ear.

Marinette yelped. 'Where did you come from?'

Alya waved vaguely with one hand, as the other released its hold on Marinette's collar. 'Over there. Now, answer my question.'

Marinette glanced around. Seeing the other girls engaged in a new conversation, she dragged Alya out of earshot to explain. 'Look, I know how you feel about Adrien, but I believe the only way to move forward is to forgive him, or at least tolerate his presence.'

Alya raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

'So,' Marinette continued, 'I'm going to ask to visit him.'

Alya's mouth fell open as her arms dropped. 'You can't be serious. Marinette, if you're seen with him, it'll be social suicide. Haven't you already risked yourself enough?'

'I don't care about that. But if I visit him, maybe people will see that he's not some deranged lunatic with questionable, animal-themed quirks.'

'Or you could prove that's exactly what he is. I'm worried for you, Girl.'

'I know you are, and I love you for it, but I'm going to try.' Marinette was adamant.

'What if he's dangerous?'

Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Alya, I need you to trust my judgement on this. My parents have already agreed to give him the benefit of the doubt. Could you do that for me, too, please?'

Alya fretted, torn between concern for Marinette's safety, wanting to be a supportive friend, and her instinctive mistrust of Adrien. 'Ok,' she acquiesced. 'I won't say anything against him, for now.'

Marinette released the breath she was holding. Smiling, she gave Alya a hug. 'Thank you, that's all I ask. I'm sure it'll be fine.'

The bell rang, and they all drifted back to class, Kim bemoaning the upcoming math test.

'Do you really think he'll let you visit?' Alya whispered as they sat down.

'I have no idea. If he doesn't like that option, I'll see if he wants to visit me.'

Marinette could see the panicked squawk travelling up from Alya's lungs, but Madame Mendeleiev called for silence as she handed out the test papers. Marinette stifled a chuckle, as Alya resembled a surprised pufferfish caught in a current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with the idea of using the Australian spelling for jail, but just went "fuck it" and used prison.  
> We spell it gaol, btw, but you'd be surprised at how many of us don't know that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets pissed off, but resolves to make a difference in the face of everyone's hostility. Baby steps may be frustratingly slow, but it's better to have some progress rather than none at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. You know how life always has to get in the way of a good time.  
> Anyway, here's chapter five, and I've already written the first draft of six.  
> As always, thanks for reading!  
> Enjoy!

Marinette stretched her arms out over the desk and rested her head between them with an audible thump. 'That test was so tough,' she cried.

Alya patted her back. 'I'm sure you did fine. How about you, Nino?'

Nino spun in his seat and shrugged. 'It was ok. I'll pass.'

'Lucky you,' Marinette moaned. 'What about you, Alya?'

Alya held out a hand and tipped it from side to side. 'Eh.'

Marinette sat up and leaned forward. 'How do you think you did, Adrien?'

Adrien twitched before turning around to face her, while Alya and Nino stared at her, aghast. Marinette kicked Alya in the shin.

'Why are you?' Nino began, then trailed off into a pained grunt as Alya kicked him under the desk.

Adrien glanced between them in uncertainty. 'I think it was fine,' he replied.

'Really?' asked Marinette. 'You must be super smart. Maths is my worst subject.'

Adrien glanced away and shrank in on himself as the rest of the class turned to watch their conversation. 'Not really,' he murmured.

The bell rang and Madame Mendeleiev dismissed them in her usual brusque manner. They all packed up and talked loudly, eager to put the test behind them. Soon, there was only Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien left.

'So, where did you go to school before, Adrien?' Marinette persisted. 'It must've been a good one for you to think Madame Mendeleiev's test was "fine."'

Adrien stood to lift his bag strap over his head. 'I didn't go to school. I was home-schooled.'

'Sounds about right,' Nino muttered under his breath. He suddenly gasped, and glowered at Alya when she kicked him again.

'Is that so?' continued Marinette, a little too loudly. 'That must've been great, getting to stay in your pyjamas all day, not having to go out in bad weather, and not having to put up with annoying classmates every day.'

Adrien's gaze drifted to the floor. 'It was pretty lonely, actually,' he admitted.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino looked at him in silence for a moment.

'I should go,' Adrien said, ducking his head and hurrying away.

Marinette swung her schoolbag onto her back. 'Now do you see what I mean?'

Alya sighed, heaving her own bag across her shoulders as Nino followed suit. 'Ok,' she relented. 'He does seem pretty pathetic. Maybe some friends will be good for him.'

They left the classroom, Marinette grinning widely, and Nino looking at Alya, appalled.

'You can't be serious,' he gasped, incredulously. 'You want to be friends with that guy?'

Alya heaved a sigh. 'I promised Marinette I'd try. I'm not making any promises, but so far, the guy seems genuine.'

'A genuine creep. He's Papillon's son, a master manipulator. How could you think he'd be any different?'

They climbed the stairs to the last class of the day. Marinette quashed a sigh and looked up at Nino. 'I'm not asking you to be his best buddy, but if you can't be civil, at least don't be so overtly hostile. He has it hard enough.'

'He should have it hard. Look at what he did,' Nino spluttered.

Marinette turned her back on Nino as they entered Caline's classroom. 'I'm disappointed in you, Nino,' she threw over her shoulder. 'Of all of us, I thought you would be the most tolerant and open minded. Guess I was wrong.'

Marinette went to her seat without another word, leaving Nino to stand, dumbstruck, in the doorway.

After the last bell rang, Adrien left too quickly for Marinette to catch him. His haste was understandable, as many students still openly displayed their hostility, and the media continued to loiter on the streets. However, Marinette resolved to find an opportunity to talk to him the following day.

 

* * *

 

Friday dawned overcast and cheerless. Rain fell intermittently, driven by a cold wind that kept most people inside. Marinette regarded it as a mixed blessing. She despised the cold, but the press abhorred the rain. Not a single news crew was out on the street, loathe to get their equipment wet. Marinette smiled as she pushed her windswept hair behind her ear.

Predictably, the school courtyard was also devoid of life, the students awaiting the beginning of class inside their classrooms. Not bothering to stop by her locker, Marinette ran up to her classroom and stopped on the threshold.

Adrien cowered in his seat as Kim, Alix, Ivan, and Sabrina stood over him jeering and repeating media propaganda, while Nino hunched awkwardly on the far end of the bench, unwilling to defend or attack. The rest of the class watched with bated breath from the sidelines.

'What is going on here?' demanded Marinette as she stomped into the room. She grabbed Sabrina by the arm, and Alix by the scruff, propelling them backward before turning on Kim and Ivan. 'Get back in your seats, now.'

Kim turned belligerent. 'You're not the boss here. Where do you get off, telling us what to do like you own the place?'

'Why do you even care?' asked Alix.

'I care because we're better than this,' Marinette retorted, emphatically.

Sabrina held up a threatening finger. 'I swear, Marinette, if you say that acting like this makes us no better than Papillon, I will rip all your hair out.'

'Seriously, don't throw that tired cliché at us,' Alix added. 'Papillon and Chat Noir made a conscious decision to do what they did, unlike all those poor people Papillon controlled.'

'Well, you're making the decision to torment Adrien,' Marinette pointed out. 'Really, how is four of you ganging up on one person any better?'

'Don't compare us to them,' Ivan rumbled.

Marinette put her hands on her hips. 'Oh, you don't like being called hypocrites? May I remind you that you've all been akumatised, and that to be akumatised, you have to knowingly accept Papillon's offer?'

'I don't need to be told that by someone who was never akumatised,' Alix snarled.

'But you don't deny it,' Marinette shot back.

'Enough,' shouted Caline from the doorway. 'Get in your seats, all of you, or I'll send you to the Principal's office.'

Sabrina and Ivan scowled, but returned to their seats. Kim regarded Marinette disdainfully before he, too, sat back down. Marinette and Alix glared at each other a moment before Alix deliberately turned her back on Marinette and resumed her place beside Mylene. Marinette shook her head and sat, ignoring everyone.

She continued to ignore them for the rest of the morning, even Alya and Nino were treated with frigid contempt after she gave them reproachful and disappointed looks. All of them, in turn, left her alone, with one brief exception.

'Traitor,' Alix muttered as she made her way out to lunch.

Marinette screwed her face up and stuck her tongue out after her.

'You shouldn't have done that,' Adrien sighed when they were the only ones left. 'I told you it wouldn't go well.'

Marinette fiddled with her bag strap. 'I know, but I couldn't just sit back and do nothing.'

Adrien stood, but still didn't look at her. 'I appreciate you trying, I do, but please stop. You're going to turn all of your friends against you.'

Marinette got up as he walked to the door. 'I won't,' she called after him. 'I'm not giving up on you, you hear me?'

She spent her lunch break at home and texted with Alya.

_I'm really sorry I didn't say anything_ , Alya sent. _It was just so intimidating with everyone against him and watching like that_.

Marinette sighed. She supposed that, had she never been Ladybug, she would have done the same thing. _I'm not mad at you_ , she sent back.  _Just frustrated by how close-minded everyone is_.

_Well, antagonising them isn't going to win you any favours_.

Marinette huffed a weak laugh.  _I know. I was annoyed and took it out on them_.

_Instead of rising to their bait, why not stick with your original plan and lead by example? You're good at that_ , Alya asked.

Marinette paused.  _You're absolutely right. I'm going to treat him like a friend and everyone else can suck it. You in?_

_You bet, Girl._

Marinette grinned, finished her lunch, and went back to school. She found Adrien in the library, pretending to focus on a history text, while students shot him hostile glares from the shelves. Marinette squared her shoulders and marched to his table, placing her bag down and sitting in the chair across from him. Adrien looked up in surprise, before casting a worried glance around the rest of the library.

'What are you?' he trailed off as Marinette held out her right hand.

'Hello, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm very pleased to meet you,' she said with a wide smile. 'Welcome to Collège Françoise Dupont. If there's anything you need, you can come to me at any time. I'm the class rep, so it's my job, and my pleasure, to help.'

Slowly, Adrien reached out to take her hand and shook it. 'Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste. I was home-schooled up until now, so I may be a little dense when it comes to social etiquette,' he returned with a shy smile.

Marinette grinned, still shaking his hand. 'That's ok. If you need clarification, you can always ask me. I hope we can be good friends.'

Adrien's cheeks turned pink, and his eyes began to well. 'I'd like that.'

'Great.' Marinette let go of his hand. 'Would you like to come over for dinner next week?'

Adrien's eyes bulged, so Marinette threw up her hands in a placating gesture. 'If you don't want to, that's fine. Maybe I could visit you, someday. My parents said they were fine with it, either way.'

'Seriously? You really want to come over?' his eyes were still wide.

'Is that ok?' Marinette asked, wringing her hands.

Adrien nodded. 'Yeah, but I'll have to ask, first. No one ever mentioned the possibility of someone wanting to visit.'

Marinette grinned again. 'That's ok. Here,' she pulled a strip of paper from her notebook and scribbled on it. 'I don't know if you have a phone, but here's my number. You can let me know as soon as you hear something.'

Adrien accepted the paper reverently. 'Thank you,' he whispered.

'No problem. It was my pleasure,' Marinette answered, with a pleased smile.

The other students watched the exchange with critical eyes. Some began to murmur behind their hands, while others turned their backs. More than one looked at Marinette as though she had lost her mind. Marinette ignored them all, satisfied she had made Adrien's day a little brighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette visits Adrien's house.

Marinette checked the text again, then looked up at the old, grey building before her. It was depressing, the very stonework exuding misery and despair. Adrien's texts had informed her that this apartment block had been a gateway home for released convicts for decades, a place where they stayed while they transitioned back into normal society. It was an unfortunate fact that some people who had been imprisoned for a long time were incapable of that readjustment, so when they were faced with freedom, they either did something to get themselves put back in prison, or they took their own lives.

Marinette gulped and tremulously climbed the steps to the front door, holding a bakery box before her with shaking hands. When she pushed on the heavy wood, the door swung inward on creaking hinges, the sound echoing up the concrete stairwell sitting to the left of the entrance.

The inside was just as bleak as the outside. The dusty linoleum floor peeled up at the corners, and was pockmarked with cigarette burns. The walls were bare stone, with stains of dubious origins breaking up the monotonous grey. The ceiling was decorated with cobwebs and a patina of smoke stains that turned it the same, non-descript grey as the rest of the building.

The door swung shut behind Marinette, enveloping her in almost total darkness. Feeling out of place and unwelcome, she gripped the handle of her box with both hands, and scampered around the base of the stairwell to Adrien's ground floor apartment. She knocked, wincing as the noise disturbed the tenuous peace.

Adrien's door opened suddenly, and Marinette jumped, feeling like the building was trying to scare her away.

'Hey, you came. Are you all right?' Adrien asked, as Marinette doubled over, with her hands on her knees, to draw in deep breaths.

Marinette held out one hand to give him a thumbs up.

'Ok, come on in,' Adrien invited as he held the door open for her.

Marinette straightened up, holding the box handle with both hands once more. 'Thanks for having me over.'

'Thanks for coming; I wasn't sure you would. Sorry, 'Adrien rushed to amend. 'I didn't mean to imply that you're a liar.'

Marinette smiled. 'No, it's ok,' she assured him. 'I think I get it.'

She looked around the modest residence as she entered, gasping softly. It was a contrast to the rest of the building, homey and welcoming, with soft, buttery yellow walls, and sheer curtains to match. The sunlight filtering in bathed the room in a warm glow.

There was a kitchenette to the immediate left of the door with a counter to separate it from the living area. It was small, but clean and well ordered.

The lounge room had a basic, three seater couch, and a large TV was mounted on the left hand wall. A collection of movies, video games, and a console sat on shelving below the screen with a wooden coffee table sitting between it and the couch. Crammed into the space behind the couch and the right hand wall was a piano, closed but well loved.

To Marinette's right was a short hallway leading to the bathroom, linen closet, and Adrien's bedroom. Looking down, Marinette saw the floor was covered by a no-nonsense, short pile, brown carpet. It was ugly, but Marinette couldn't dispute its functionality. The window opposite the door was large, but it had thick, steel bars on the outside, turning the deceptively homey place into the prison it was.

'Those bars were installed specifically for me,' Adrien explained when he saw what she was looking at. 'I'm basically under house arrest, and that was their method of reinforcing that.'

Tearing her eyes away from the window, Marinette turned back to the piano. 'You managed to save something, I see.'

Adrien's answering smile was indecipherable. 'Yeah, a few things, actually.'

He indicated the lounge, and Marinette sat at the far end, placed the box by her feet, and turned to face Adrien as he sat next to her.

'The TV, games, and movies are all mine. I also kept all my clothes, books, and vast collection of hair and skin care products.'

'So, the essentials,' Marinette joked.

Adrien laughed. 'Yeah, gotta keep those priorities straight.'

Marinette liked his laugh. She wished he had cause to do it more often. 'Where's your guard?' she asked, looking around as if he were hiding somewhere.

'Probably at home,' Adrien replied. 'Someone decided it was no longer necessary to watch over me twenty-four seven, so now Gorilla is more like a chauffeur. My guess is, they just didn't want to pay him anymore.'

'So, you're left here all by yourself?'

'Most of the time,' Adrien shrugged. 'Honestly, it's not so different from how my life used to be.'

Marinette could only stare, unable to imagine such a life for herself.

'Gorilla also buys my groceries, and showed me the basics of cooking. Since, he's not much of a gourmet, there was only so much he could teach me. But hey, that's what the internet's for, right?'

Marinette could have wept for him. She pulled the box Sabine had given her into her lap, stared at it thoughtfully for a moment, then extended it to Adrien. 'My parents say you should never visit someone's house empty handed. Please accept this.'

Adrien took the box carefully and opened it, gasping at the array of foodstuffs within. 'You didn't have to do this.'

Marinette looked up, worried she had offended him.

Adrien was looking longingly into the box, but then he snapped it shut and held it out to her. 'This is some high quality stuff, it must've cost a lot. Don't waste your money on me.'

Marinette smiled and shook her head. 'My parents would be flattered by your praise.'

Adrien cocked his head.

'My parents own that bakery. They gave me all that to give to you. It didn't cost anything.'

He alternated between looking at her and the box, still held in his outstretched hands. 'I can really have it?'

'It's all yours. I recommend not eating it all at once, though. You'll make yourself sick.'

A grin twitched Adrien's lips. Pulling the box back into his lap and opening it, he pointed to each item, and asked what it was.

'What about those ones?' he pointed to a row of bread slices.

'That's cheese bread. Savoury. Great on its own, or with curry, oddly enough.'

Adrien's smile faded. 'Plagg loved cheese,' he murmured.

Marinette didn't respond. She wasn't sure if he realised he had said that aloud, but she knew how he felt. She still missed Tikki, and their late-night talks when Tikki would often speak of Plagg. She would mostly complain about his obsession with cheese, but Marinette could see the fondness and longing underneath her griping.

Adrien came back to himself with a start. 'Plates. I should get plates, and put the rest in an airtight container,' he rambled.

'You miss it, don't you?' Marinette asked, 'being Chat Noir.'

Adrien paused, then placed the box on the coffee table. He put his elbows on his knees and turned away. 'Aspects of it,' he confessed.

'What do you miss most?' she went on, hoping to get him to focus on the positives.

Adrien sat back with a sigh, a far away look in his eyes. 'The freedom,' he began. 'All day, every day, I was shut up inside, never allowed to go to school, go outside, or even make friends. As Chat Noir, I could just open my widow and jump out whenever I wanted, go wherever I pleased. Then, everywhere I went, people would see me. It wasn't positive attention, and it wasn't Father who noticed, but at least someone could see me. I was also fast, strong, and had ten times the endurance of a normal person. I was just as resilient, too. Geez, did I take a beating,' he concluded with a shake of his head.

'Is there anything you regret?' Marinette couldn't help but ask.

Adrien's expression turned sombre. 'Everything else.'

'What do you mean?' she hadn't expected an answer.

He sank into his seat, hands limp in his lap. 'Did you know Ladybug and Chat Noir were supposed to be a team? All the miraculous are. They were never meant to be  used for evil.'

'Then why?'

Adrien got to his feet. 'Follow me.'

He led her to his room at the end of the hall. On the right, sat his bed, the foot extending into the middle of the room. Just inside the door on the left was a desk with a computer and his school supplies. The far left wall boasted another barred window with opaque curtains. Adrien ignored all of this and headed to the closet standing at the far wall, opposite the door. Leaning around the back of it, he dragged out a massive portrait. It featured himself, Gabriel, and a woman Marinette could only assume was his mother.

'She's very beautiful,' Marinette told him.

'Yeah, she was,' Adrien replied as he stared at the painting.

'Oh. I'm sorry for your loss.'

'Thanks.'

'You look a lot like her.'

Adrien's ears turned pink. He coughed into his fist and continued. 'I don't know what happened, but losing her changed Father. Suddenly, he was obsessed with Ladybug's miraculous, and he told me that with my ring, and her earrings, he could bring her back. I missed her too, so I allowed myself to be taken in by his promises. I told myself the ends would justify the means. But the longer Ladybug evaded him, the more irrational Father became. He got angry easily, and would lash out at  me, or Nathalie.'

'The tall woman with the dark hair?'

Adrien nodded. 'Nathalie was Father's assistant. She was prosecuted for aiding and abetting a criminal, but her trial was buried under all the hype surrounding Father and I. I think she's serving a twenty year sentence.'

Mari took a seat at the foot of his bed. 'So, you regret the toll it took on your father?'

Adrien slumped down beside her. 'Among other things.'

Marinette lay a hand over his, feeling she had pushed him far enough. 'You don't have to talk if you don't want to.'

He shook his head. 'It's not that. It's just hard when, for most of you life, you've considered yourself a good person, but then, suddenly, everyone's baying for your blood.' He paused to take a breath. 'I didn't like Papillon's methods. I never did, but in my selfishness, I refused to acknowledge the pain Father and I caused. It was especially hard when he akumatised little kids, but I still wanted Mother back. I didn't feel that was an unreasonable desire.'

'I can't empathise,' Marinette told him, 'I've never lost anyone I was especially close to. I imagine, though, that anyone who lost someone they loved would want them back. I don't think anyone can fault you for that.'

'Except hunting down a girl for her magical earrings to raise the dead isn't, exactly, a rational train of thought.'

'No, it's not,' she agreed. 'But, if you could talk to Ladybug, what would you say to her?'

'That I'm sorry,' Adrien replied, his voice thick. 'I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry if I scared her, and I'm sorry I hurt her. I'm sorry Father and I hurt so many others. If I could take it all back, do it all again, differently, I would. We were supposed to be partners,' he finished on a broken whisper.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close as he cried. He twined his hands around her waist and gripped the back of her shirt, trying not to make a noise.

Marinette stroked his hair and back as she rested her cheek on his head. 'It'll be ok, Adrien. It's ok, you can let it out now. You're safe here. You can let it all out.'

At her words, Adrien's tears fell in earnest. He muffled his cries in her shirt, but didn't try to stop. He cried his release as she continued to rub his back, murmuring soothingly in his ear.

Eventually, he pulled back and wiped his eyes. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to get your clothes all wet and snotty.'

Marinette smiled reassuringly. 'It'll wash. Feel better now?'

Adrien nodded. 'Yeah, thanks. I think I needed that.'

'Hey, that's what friends are for, and, for what it's worth, I think Ladybug would forgive you.'

Adrien looked at her with hopeful eyes. 'You think so?'

'I'm certain of it.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter. Huh.

Marinette had been expecting the worst when she came to school on Monday. She had thought to see people jeering and tormenting Adrien as he curled up in the foetal position in the corner. Instead, the courtyard was almost normal. The other students stood with their friends, talking and joking, as they waited for their lessons to begin. The only inconsistency was that no one neared the far right corner. Everyone gave the spot a wide berth, without acknowledgement or apparent reason.

Squinting, Marinette saw Adrien sitting on the ground in that corner, concealed by shadows, his elbows resting on his upraised knees as he stared at the ground. 

Casting a wary glance toward the others, Marinette walked over to Adrien and sat down beside him. He looked up and smiled at her.

'Hey,' he greeted.

'Good morning. Here,' she said, pulling a paper-wrapped croissant from her backpack, 'breakfast.' She held it out to him.

Adrien accepted it, gratefully. 'Thanks. You have no idea how boring it is to have porridge for breakfast every day.'

Marinette screwed her nose up. 'I hope you have fruit, or something, with it.'

He shook his head. 'Just sugar.'

Marinette's eyes widened comically wide. 'The worst punishment,' she gasped.

Adrien laughed. 'Please, thank your parents for me, too, I really appreciate the food they sent. It was amazing.' He took a bite of his croissant and hummed, appreciatively. 'I'll never get sick of this.'

Marinette returned his laugh, and pulled another croissant from her bag. 'I grew up with these. I can guarantee you can never have too many.'

'How many of those do you have in there?' he asked, raising an eyebrow at her bag.

She tilted the bag to let him see inside. 'Two more, for Alya and Nino,' she explained.

'Are you going to bribe them to be nice to me with those?' he teased.

Marinette shrugged, trying to suppress a grin. 'Hey, whatever works, right?'

Their good humour diminished as figures approached and stood over them. Marinette turned, expecting to see Alya and Nino, but she only saw several pairs of legs before the contents of two garbage bins was upended over her and Adrien. Trash, and an unlikely amount of bin juice, spilled over them, soaking their hair and soiling their clothes.

She and Adrien sat in shock as fouled water dripped from their hair. Slowly, Marinette looked into her bag. It, all of her books, her tablet, and the remaining croissants were ruined. Tears came to her eyes as she stared at the pastries.

'What the heck are you doing?' Alya shrieked from the entrance. Running over, she slapped Kim upside the head hard enough to make him drop a garbage bin and stagger forward.

Alix put her hands on her hips. 'What did you expect? She's chosen her side, so she can suffer right along with him.'

'You made her cry,' Alya yelled.

Everyone turned to stare as tears leaked down Marinette's cheeks to drip from her chin.

Nino crossed his arms as he came to stand behind Alya. 'Not cool, guys,' he chided, with  a heavy scowl.

Most of the group looked away, scuffing their toes and rubbing their arms, but Alix and Kim remained defiant. As an argument erupted over them, Marinette turned to Adrien. He was still unresponsive, his expression blank and far away. Anxious, Marinette grabbed his wrist and stood, pulling him up with her.

The crowd gasped and took a step back, but Marinette wiped her free arm across her eyes and headed to the exit, abandoning her bag.

'Marinette, where are we going? You know I can't go anywhere without permission,' Adrien reminded her, coming out of his stupor.

Marinette declined to answer. She bypassed the bakery door, opting to use the back door instead. She then led Adrien upstairs and pushed him into the bathroom behind the living room door.

'Hand me your clothes and I'll wash them for you,' she instructed.

A muffled affirmative came from beyond the door. A moment later, it opened a crack as Adrien held out a handful of carefully folded clothing. 'Thanks,' he mumbled, before the door closed again.

Marinette ran upstairs to undress and wrap herself in a dressing gown before heading down to the laundry. Sabine came in just as the wash cycle started.

'Honey, what happened?' she asked. She sniffed delicately, then held a hand over her nose. 'Do I even want to know?'

Marinette hugged herself and looked at the floor. 'A bunch of kids dumped a couple of trash cans over us. Adrien's taking a shower upstairs. I hope that's ok.'

'Oh, my Sweet,' Sabine murmured, pulling Marinette into a hug, despite the smell. 'Of course, that's ok. Do you need anything?'

'World peace?'

Sabine sighed mournfully. 'Would if I could, Darling.'

Marinette stepped back as Tom poked his head into the laundry. 'What happened?' he asked, sternly. 'We saw you and Adrien walk by. Do we need to take action?'

Marinette shook her head. 'I should go and find Adrien something to wear. Thanks, though.'

Upstairs, Marinette pulled out her favourite track pants and tank top. For Adrien, she dug out a pair of men's small pyjama pants and a shirt that was much too large for herself. Making sure she didn't drip on them, Marinette carried her bundles back to the bathroom and waited.

'Marinette, are you out there?' Adrien called through the door.

'I'm here,' she replied.

He stuck his head out. 'I don't suppose you have something I could wear?'

Marinette turned away with a furious blush. 'Here,' she held out the men's pants and large shirt. 'I hope it fits.'

'Thanks.' The door closed, then opened to reveal a clean and clothed Adrien. 'Your turn.'

Marinette ducked by him with a nod of thanks, her clothes clutched to her chest. When she emerged, it was to see Adrien sitting on the couch, staring at nothing, with his hands loosely clasped in his lap. Marinette bit her lip and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched before turning to look up at her.

'Are you ok?' she asked, sitting down beside him, hands pressed together between her knees.

'I'm fine. You?'

Marinette nodded. 'I'll live.'

Adrien looked away. 'Is it bad that I'm getting sick of this? I mean, it's one thing to target me, I deserve it. But they shouldn't pick on you. You haven't done anything wrong.'

Marinette sighed. 'Adrien, if you say we shouldn't be friends anymore, I swear,' she left the threat hanging.

'I don't want to stop being friends,' he admitted. 'I've mentioned before that I'm selfish.'

Marinette felt her heart twist. 'I don't think you're selfish. You're lonely, and a bit of a doormat, but not selfish.'

'Thanks,' Adrien replied, wryly.

'No problem.'

He turned to her with a slight smile. 'Now what?'

'I guess we wait for our clothes, then head back to school to make a bullying complaint.'

Adrien winced. 'Somehow, I don't think anyone will care.'

'Well, I do,' Sabine interjected in a clipped tone. She rounded the couch to sit on the coffee table in front of them. 'The full story. What happened?'

Adrien sat quietly, staring at his lap and wringing his hands, as Marinette recounted the events of the morning. Sabine tisked, then reached forward to take Adrien's hands as he looked at her in surprise.

'We'll make sure something is done, don't worry,' she vowed.

He could only nod in response, still staring at her with wide eyes. Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again without saying anything, smiling fondly at Sabine and Adrien.

Eventually, their clothes were clean and warm from the dryer. Marinette huffed as she fixed her hair, looking into her mirror with newfound resolution. She marched downstairs where Adrien and Sabine waited; Adrien fully dressed and fidgety, Sabine sharp and controlled. Together, they entered the bakery to find Tom waiting for them.

'You must be Adrien,' Tom said, holding out a beefy hand. 'I wish we could have met under better circumstances.'

Adrien accepted his hand and shook. 'It's nice to meet you, anyway, Sir.'

Tom smiled his approval. 'Shall we?' he asked, holding a hand out toward the door.

They trooped out the door, Tom turning to lock it once they were outside. Then, they all headed to the school.

'What about the bakery?' Marinette asked.

'We can afford to close it for a day,' Sabine assured her.

Tom led the way to Principal Damocles' office, banging on the door with a clenched fist.

'Enter,' called a voice from within.

Tom pushed inside with a fierce scowl. 'What kind of place are you running here, to let your students bully someone without being reprimanded?'

'Excuse me?' Principal Damocles asked, raising his eyebrows.

Tom crossed his arms, Sabine beside him, while Marinette and Adrien stood to one side of the room.

'Your students have bullied and tormented one of their peers, while you turned a blind eye. You, and your staff, swore to treat Adrien as you would any other student, but you have repeatedly failed to protect him. Now, my daughter has become a target, just for being his friend. I demand you put a stop to this, immediately.' Tom was breathing heavily as he stared Principal Damocles down.

Principal Damocles stood up. 'Sir, I was not aware of any bullying. Nothing of the sort was brought to my attention, either by Adrien, or your daughter.'

Sabine snorted. 'I don't believe you. Those children are so rowdy, we can hear them from our house. I can't believe you didn't hear, or suspect, something was going on.'

'I'm sorry, Madame, but I'm a busy man, and procedure must be adhered to. Unless someone comes to me with a formal complaint, there's nothing I can do.'

'Then we're complaining now,' Tom replied. 'I want to know who was responsible for this latest attack, and I want to see them properly punished.'

Principal Damocles pinched the bridge of his nose. 'All right, then.' Turning to Marinette, he asked, 'could you tell me what happened, when, and who attacked you?'

Again, Marinette recited the story, Principal Damocles' face inscrutable as she spoke. When she had finished, he pushed a button on his desk and spoke into a microphone.

'Would Alix Kubdel and Lê Chiến Kim come to my office, please?'

They waited in tense silence, until a knock sounded on the door.

'Enter,' Principal Damocles called.

Tom and Sabine moved to stand with Marinette and Adrien, Sabine with her arms around Marinette's middle, and Tom with his hand on Adrien's shoulder.

Alix and Kim stood sullenly before Principal Damocles' desk, avoiding eye contact with Marinette and the others.

'Alix, Kim, do you know why you're here?' Principal Damocles asked.

Alix shrugged and looked away, while Kim put his hands on his hips and stared back.

'You have been accused of dumping garbage on two of your classmates. Do you deny it?'

'Nope,' Alix replied, insolently.

Kim shrugged. 'They had it coming.'

Marinette felt Sabine tense at her side.

'Whose idea was it to throw garbage on them?' Principal Damocles continued.

'Sabrina's' Kim and Alix replied, in unison.

Principal Damocles' eyebrows shot up, as Sabine's hands clenched painfully on Marinette's waist. Tom's scowl deepened and Adrien hung his head with a soft sigh.

'Sabrina Raincomprix, come to the Principal's office, please,' Principal Damocles said into his intercom.

Sabrina entered shortly after, her hands clasped primly in front of her. 'You wanted to see me, Sir?'

Principal Damocles looked down at her. 'Sabrina, Monsieur and Madame Dupain-Cheng have accused Alix and Kim of bullying their daughter. However, they say their actions were your idea. Can you refute that?'

Sabrina cast a brief glance over Marinette, Adrien, Tom, and Sabine. 'I had no desire to get Marinette involved.'

'But you don't deny bullying Adrien,' observed Sabine.

Sabrina's calm façade broke. 'Why would I? He deserves everything he gets. If it weren't for him, Chloe would still be here.'

Principal Damocles cleared his throat. 'That's not a reason, Sabrina, and not really his fault.'

She turned back to him. 'Don't act like you care about him, no one does. You just let him attend here to raise the school's PR image, and to get the payout Mayor Bourgeois offered. But all you've really done is make everyone uncomfortable.'

Principal Damocles turned back to Alix and Kim. 'Do you feel this way as well?'

Kim nodded, decisively, arms folded.

'Of course, we do,' Alix bit. 'You just let that monster come here without even asking us if we want him here, then we're expected to welcome him? He got to walk away after everything he did, without repercussions. We're just picking up the slack.'

Sabrina nodded vigorously in agreement.

Tom placed both hands over Adrien's shoulders. 'The court made its decision, and he's hardly walked away, scot-free.'

'I would like to know why their teacher has done nothing to prevent the bullying in the first place,' Sabine muttered, darkly.

Principal Damocles sighed and turned to his intercom once more. 'Madame Bustier, come to my office, please.'

Caline Bustier entered with a look of trepidation. 'Yes, Principal Damocles?'

'Madame Bustier, is it true you have not reprimanded your students for their ongoing treatment of Adrien Agreste?'

Caline laced her fingers and hung her head. 'It's true, Sir.'

'May I ask why?'

She sighed, her eyes drifting to the far side of the room. 'I didn't know what else to do. There was so much anger and resentment directed at him, including my own, that I thought it best to let the students exact their particular brand of justice.'

'That's twisted,' scolded Sabine. 'If you felt like you couldn't teach him, why not request he be transferred?'

Caline looked pained. 'I thought I could rise above my own pettiness. I wanted to be a good teacher for all my students, including Adrien, and be impartial and objective, to set a good example. But when I saw him in my classroom that first day, I knew it would be a struggle.' She sighed again, and closed her eyes. 'I've let everyone down and I was wrong. I'm sorry, Adrien.'

'I forgive you,' Adrien murmured into the ensuing silence.

'What about you three?' Principal Damocles asked Alix, Sabrina, and Kim. 'Do you have something you'd like to say to Adrien?'

They turned to look back at him, obstinate and defiant.

'Nope,' Kim declared.

'Nothing,' Alix added.

Sabrina remained silent, her chin jutting out, mulishly.

Principal Damocles sighed. With a nervous glance toward Tom and Sabine, he made his decision. 'Then, you've left me with no choice. You're all suspended for three weeks, and I'll be sending letters to your families tonight. You're excused.'

They turned and left in silence, closing the door with a sharp snap behind them.

Principal Damocles turned back to Caline. 'I'm afraid the consequences for your bias and negligence are out of my hands. I'll have to make a report to the Board of Education, and see what they have to say.'

'Wait,' Adrien interrupted. 'I don't think any further actions are necessary. Madame Bustier has admitted she was wrong and apologised. That's enough for me.'

Tom leaned forward to look him in the eyes. 'Are you sure?'

Adrien nodded, firmly. 'I'm sure. Besides, it's not like her feelings were unjustified. No one's are.' He turned to Caline. 'But if you still feel like you can't have me around, I'll leave.'

Marinette gasped, a hand covering her mouth as her eyes widened. 'No.'

Caline gave a timid smile. 'Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Adrien, but I'd like to keep trying, if you would, too. I promise I'll do better from now on.'

Adrien's answering smile was wide. 'I'd like that. Thank you.'

Marinette smothered a sigh of relief as Tom and Sabine released their hold on them.

'So, is everything resolved to your satisfaction?' Principal Damocles asked Tom.

'For now,' he replied, coolly. 'I expect you to treat Adrien fairly from now on, students and teachers, alike. If I ever hear anything like this happening again, we'll have another talk. Understand?'

Principal Damocles returned the steady glare. 'Of course.'

Sabine turned to Marinette and Adrien. 'What are you two going to do for the rest of the day, stay here, or go home and rest?'

Adrien scratched the back of his head. 'I have to stay. Court's orders. I'm already going to cop it for leaving without permission.'

Marinette winced. 'I'll stay, too, but all my books are ruined.'

'The school can repair, or replace, what was damaged. For today, perhaps you could borrow what you need from a friend,' Principal Damocles said.

Marinette nodded. 'Thank you, Sir.'

Tom and Sabine went back to the bakery, while Caline, Marinette, and Adrien returned to class. The students were in an uproar after they had been left unattended for so long, and upset by the news of the suspensions. However, Caline soon restored order, and reminded them that bullying was not tolerated in their school. If any were found guilty of the crime, they would face punishment as well. The class subsided, with only a few grumbles and wary looks at Adrien.

The afternoon was blessedly peaceful, after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, but wholesome, installment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I tricked you!

Marinette slumped to the ground beside Adrien with a heartfelt sigh.

'I take it the police questioned you about yesterday,' Adrien guessed, wryly.

'An hour,' groaned Marinette. 'They repeated the same three questions for an hour. "What happened?" and "why did you come here?" Followed by, "did you know he's a criminal under surveillance?" I don't know how many times I can explain without losing it.'

'Sorry,' Adrien replied. 'They grilled me, too, even though they can track my every movement with this.' He tugged up the leg of his jeans to reveal an ankle monitor. 'God, I hate this thing. It chafes like crazy.'

'Ooh, look at that. I've never seen one before,' Alya said as she threw herself down beside Marinette.

Adrien tugged the hem down over the monitor, face red and downcast.

'Alya,' Marinette scolded. 'Some tact, please.'

Alya grinned in reply, unrepentant.

'Unbelievable,' muttered Marinette, with a shake of her head.

'Hey,' called Nino as he approached them. 'Mind if I sit here?' he asked, pointing to the ground.

Adrien sat up straight. 'Please, go ahead.'

Marinette covered a smile as Nino awkwardly lowered himself to the ground, facing a spot between Adrien and Marinette.

Alya nudged Marinette in the ribs with an elbow, grinning openly. 'I told him to pull his head out of his butt, and start acting like a decent person,' she whispered in Marinette's ear.

Marinette raised an eyebrow back at her.

'Oh, don't give me that,' Alya hissed. 'I got there, eventually, didn't I?'

'Yeah, after I told you to,' Marinette reminded her.

Alya gasped, then crossed her arms with a huff, and turned up her nose. 'Well, if you're going to be like that,' she trailed off, leaving the threat hanging.

'Anyway,' Nino said, loudly. 'We're supposed to get our math tests back today. You guys ready?'

Marinette and Alya both groaned, despairingly, leaning against each other in shared misery.

'I probably only got sixty percent, at best,' Alya predicted.

'At least you passed,' Marinette replied.

Adrien looked to Nino. 'Are they always this dramatic?'

Nino rolled his eyes with a long-suffering sigh.

The bell rang and they all drifted to class in pairs or small groups. The others ignored and avoided Adrien, but no one actively worked against him. With Sabrina, Alix, and Kim suspended, the hostility against Adrien lost its driving force. If he were upset by his classmates studiously ignoring him, though, he gave no sign of it. The morning passed by without incident, to Marinette's relief.

As they stepped outside for lunch break, Nino looked around in confusion. 'I don't see any reporters.'

'I wonder where they all went,' Alya said, looking around in equal confusion.

Marinette snorted. 'Off to harass someone else, no doubt.'

Adrien shrugged. 'Things have been relatively quiet around here. Boring doesn't sell, so I guess they've moved on to something more interesting.'

Dismissing the subject as unimportant, Marinette turned around to look at them. 'What are you guys doing for lunch?'

'I had no plans,' Alya answered.

'Me neither,' added Nino.

'Do you want to have lunch in the bakery?' Marinette offered, as she began to descend the school's front steps.

Alya and Nino accepted enthusiastically, but Adrien gave her a sad smile. 'House arrest, remember?'

'Oh,' Marinette bit her lip. 'Is there someone you can call and ask?'

Adrien blinked at her. 'I hadn't thought of that,' he confessed. He then pulled his satchel around and rummaged inside, finally extracting an older model smart phone. He fiddled with it before putting it to his ear. 'It's Adrien. Yes, thank you. I was just wondering if I could have lunch with some friends today? Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you've met her. Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe. Yes, I promise I will.' His face lit up. 'Really? Thank you so much. Bye.'

Alya grinned. 'I take it they said yes.'

'He said yes,' Adrien cheered.

Nino put his hands on his hips and shook his head, but his actions were belied by the smile tugging his lips. 'Geez, Marinette, the cops must really like you.'

Marinette turned and started walking, trying to hide her blush. 'I'm a very personable person,' she stated.

'That's my girl,' Alya said, approvingly, as she caught up to Marinette, and rested an arm over her shoulders. Adrien and Nino began walking as well, not wanting to be left behind.

'Actually, it's true,' Adrien confirmed. 'When the cops spoke to me yesterday, they spoke very highly of you, Marinette.'

'No kidding,' Nino muttered, sounding impressed.

Adrien nodded. 'Yeah, they said she's mature, responsible, and compassionate. They even encouraged me to be friends with her. I think they're hoping she'll be a good influence on me.'

'You don't need me for that,' Marinette scoffed.

They entered the bakery and were immediately engulfed in hugs from Tom and Sabine. Marinette smiled as the shock on Adrien's face morphed into something soft and yearning. She hoped Tom and Sabine would spoil Adrien with hugs in the future.

Lunch was happy and boisterous, the last of Alya's and Nino's unease fading to nothing when Adrien splurted into his drink, and dribbled soda down his front, after Tom told a particularly bad pun. They ribbed him mercilessly on the way back to school.

The mood plummeted, however, the moment Madame Mendeleiev handed Marinette her test paper back, _see me after class_ , scribbled across the top.

Marinette sat through the rest of the afternoon on tenterhooks, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, the sick dread in her stomach surged.

'You ok, Girl?' Alya asked, placing a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette nodded. 'I'm ok. You go on ahead.'

'You sure?'

Marinette smiled reassuringly. 'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Alya, Nino, and Adrien gave her worried looks, but did as she said. Marinette slowly gathered her things and approached Madame Mendeleiev's desk.

'You wanted to speak to me?'

Twenty minutes later, Marinette walked out of the classroom, trying not to cry. If she didn't pick up her grades immediately, Madame Mendeleiev was going to fail her. Even though she studied almost every night, the complexities of math escaped her. Marinette let her head thump against her locker, and focussed on breathing.

Arms wrapped around her from behind, and pulled her close. 'Hey, it'll be ok,' Adrien murmured in her ear.

Marinette drew in a shuddering breath, and rested her hands on Adrien's arms. 'I'm going to fail,' she whispered. 'I'm going to fail, then I'll have to repeat the year, and all my friends will leave me behind, and forget about me. I'll never graduate, never get into university, and never become a world famous fashion designer,' she ended with a wail.

'Whoa, whoa. You want to become a fashion designer?'

Marinette cried louder.

'Hey,' Adrien said, letting her go to turn her around by the shoulders. Once she faced him, he lifted her head with a finger under her chin. Gently wiping her eyes, he said, 'it's only maths giving you problems, right?'

Marinette nodded, looking up at him mournfully.

'I'm pretty good at maths. One of the perks of being the son of a wealthy lunatic is that he could hire all the best tutors. Although,' Adrien rolled his eyes, 'he fired them all after a while, and just had Nathalie tutor me.'

Marinette sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. 'I feel bad for her. She must've had a killer work load.'

Adrien gave a short, humourless, bark of laughter. 'You have no idea. In the end, I think she was the only person Father trusted,' he added, looking sad and far away.

Marinette cocked her head. 'What about you? You're his son.'

He tipped his head from side to side with a considering hum. 'As his paranoia grew, he accused me of deliberately failing to get Ladybug's earrings.'

Marinette placed her fingers over her mouth in shock. 'That's awful.'

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. 'He wasn't wrong.'

'What?' she gasped.

'Yeah,' he drawled. 'By the end, I was just going through the motions. I guess, subconsciously, I felt guilty about what I was doing.'

'So, if Ladybug hadn't stopped you,' Marinette trailed off.

'I would've sabotaged myself, sooner or later.'

There was a moment of silence as Marinette thought back to those last few weeks when she had been Ladybug. She hadn't noticed anything like what Adrien just described, at the time. She resolved to think more on the subject later.

'Anyway,' Adrien said, drawing Marinette from her thoughts. 'I can tutor you, if you want. Help you pick your grades up so you won't fail. I'd like us to graduate together,' he confessed with a hopeful smile.

Marinette smiled back. 'I'd like that very much, thank you.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some healing and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's my birthday and I can do what I want :P

'Marinette,' Sabine called, 'visitors.'

Marinette tossed her pen down with a defeated sigh. Despite Adrien tutoring her over the last three days, no matter how hard she tried, or how many times Adrien had repeated the formula, it still eluded her. She stood up, stuck her tongue out at her text book, and turned her back on it. As she descended the stairs, she heard Sabine talking with two familiar voices.

'I must say, gentlemen, when I heard what had happened, I was deeply upset, as were Tom and Marinette,' Sabine told them.

'That is why were here today, Madame. I would like to begin to make amends,' Monsieur Kubdel replied, one hand clamped firmly on Alix's shoulder.

Roger Raincomprix also had Sabrina in his grasp. 'As would we,' he added. 'Isn't that right, Sabrina?'

'Yes, Dad,' she responded, meekly.

Sabine motioned them to the couch, and the four of them sat, while Marinette slowly made her way down the rest of the stairs.

'Maman,' Marinette whispered, 'what's going on?'

Sabine indicated Marinette should follow her as she moved to stand behind the coffee table to face their guests. Marinette obeyed, perplexed.

Monsieur Kubdel cleared his throat, pointedly. 'Alix, is there something you would like to say to Madame Cheng and Marinette?'

Without looking up, Alix muttered, 'sorry.'

'Alix,' Monsieur Kubdel said, warningly.

Alix screwed her eyes shut and got to her feet. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, fists clenched by her sides. 'I'm sorry I threw garbage on you, and Adrien,' she added, grudgingly, when Monsieur Kubdel nudged her in the ribs. 'It was out of line, cruel, and in no way had anything to do with you. Please accept my heartfelt apology, Marinette.'

Her tone indicated the line was scripted and thoroughly rehearsed, but Marinette didn't want to begin another conflict by drawing attention to that. 'Thank you,' she said, instead, with a polite nod.

Alix slouched gracelessly back into her seat, and folded her arms with a pout.

Roger nudged Sabrina in the arm. She stood up, with her hands clasped in front of her. 'I realise what we did was wrong,' she began, trying, and failing, to look Marinette and Sabine in the eyes. 'I should never have treated you and Adrien the way I did. I'm sorry, Marinette.' She sat down again as Marinette considered her carefully for a moment.

'Thank you, Sabrina. I appreciate it.'

'Have you spoken to Adrien yet?' asked Sabine.

'We're going to, once we have completed our business here,' Monsieur Kubdel replied.

Sabine nodded. 'Very good. He's a good kid, you'll see that for yourselves when you see him.'

Roger nodded. 'I know. I've spoken to him myself a few times. He seems genuinely repentant.'

'He is,' Marinette confirmed, earnestly. 'He's very sorry for what he, and Papillon, did.'

Sabine nodded in agreement. 'I believe so as well.'

'I've already spoken to these two, explaining that that level of schoolyard bullying is harassment, and can be interpreted as assault,' Roger explained. 'They know it's illegal, and that they can be charged. You don't have to worry about it happening again.'

'I should hope not,' Sabine huffed.

Monsieur Kubdel wiped his glasses. 'Yes, I was appalled when Principal Damocles sent me that email. I never thought Alix could behave so poorly. It was very generous of you not to press charges.'

Roger nodded. 'It would've been within your rights.'

'Your girls come from good families,' Sabine replied. 'I wouldn't want to do anything which could jeopardise your careers or standing. Besides, kids should be allowed to fight their own battles, to a point,' she elaborated, eyeing Alix and Sabrina sternly. Neither of them met her steady gaze.

Marinette held up a hand, as if she were in class. The adults turned to her, expectantly.

'If it's ok, could I talk to Alix and Sabrina, upstairs, for a bit?'

Monsieur Kubdel and Roger assented, so Alix and Sabrina stood, and followed Marinette to her room. She sat in a desk chair, Sabrina took the other, while Alix opted to sit on the chaise. Neither of them looked at her, or spoke.

Marinette rubbed her face as she carefully considered her phrasing. 'Look, I know you're angry. It's not wrong to feel that way, but how you're expressing it is only hurting yourselves, and the people you care about.'

They both continued to look at their feet, but Alix's shoulders were tense.

'Adrien's not such a bad person,' Marinette continued. 'He's actually nice, once you get to know him. I mean, I'm not saying you have to get to know him, I just want you to know that he's not the monster you think he is.'

'What do you want from us?' Alix demanded, through gritted teeth. 'He was Chat Noir, Papillon's own son. Not that I could ever expect you to understand, you were never akumatised,' she finished, bitterly.

Marinette rolled her chair over to Alix, and took hold of her hands. Alix looked up in surprise, meeting Marinette's eyes for the first time.

'Who are you really mad at?' Marinette asked. 'It was Papillon who akumatised you. Are you just lashing out at Adrien because he's an easy target? Because it's gratifying to see him suffering because of something you did? Yes, he was Papillon's son, but what did he do that was so horrible?'

Alix stood up, wrenching her hands from Marinette's grip. 'He was there. Don't talk like you understand what it was like.'

Marinette got up as well. 'I wasn't, and you don't even remember what happened. None of the akumatised do.'

'That's not the point,' Sabrina murmured. 'It's terrifying, coming to your senses in a strange place, with no memory of how you got there. Then, to see Ladybug standing over you, so you know you've done something bad, I can't even begin to explain. For weeks, I had to check the news, to make sure my actions hadn't hurt anybody, that I didn't kill anyone. I had nightmares about it. Even though I couldn't remember, the knowledge was still there. Tell us, Marinette, how are we supposed to live with ourselves, knowing we could've killed someone?'

Marinette collapsed back into her chair. 'I never knew.'

'Yeah, well, why would you?' muttered Alix, as she sank back down.

Marinette shook her head. 'That doesn't make what you did right, either, you know.'

'We're in pain, too, Marinette,' Sabrina said, her voice heated. 'This isn't all just about Adrien. How do you think we felt, seeing him avoid punishment? Then to see him in our own school, a representation of everything Papillon did. It felt like there was no justice in the world.'

'Can you blame us for making our own?' Alix added.

'To a point,' Marinette replied. 'But two wrongs don't make a right. There comes a time when you have to admit that enough is enough. At the end of the day, what have you got? You still have your friends, your families, your homes, and money. Adrien has none of those things. He's lost everything that matters. At the end of the day, you still have everything, while he has nothing. I think you can rest easy with the knowledge that you never hurt anyone with your powers.'

'I could've wiped people from existence,' Alix yelled, leaping to her feet once more.

Marinette regarded her. 'So, that's why you're mad.'

Alix blinked. 'What?'

'Like Sabrina said, you're more scared of what could have been. Your fear has turned into hate, now that it has a target. Seeing Adrien suffer satiates that hate, but what are you going to do, now that you're no longer allowed to hurt him?'

'Quit trying to psychoanalyse me, I'm not crazy or irrational.'

'You're mad at Adrien for what he represents,' Marinette continued. 'But it doesn't have to be like this. He isn't like Papillon. Maybe you could see that, if you just gave him a chance.'

Alix stared at her in disbelief. 'Are you saying I should forgive him?'

Marinette shook her head. 'I just think it's important that you realise he's not the same person he once was, that he isn't Papillon. If you acknowledge that difference, maybe it'll help your own recovery.'

'I see what you're saying, Marinette,' Sabrina interjected, 'but I'm just not ready for that, yet.'

'That's ok,' Marinette replied.

Sabina looked up at her. 'It is?'

'Of course. It would be insensitive and unrealistic to tell you to "just get over it." Healing takes time, so you should never try to rush, or force, it. So no, you don't have to forgive Adrien, but I ask you, for your own sakes, not to torment him anymore. I think that'll only make you feel worse in the long run.'

Sabrina gave her a timid smile. 'Thank you, Marinette. I think I needed to hear that.'

She smiled warmly back. 'I hope we can get along better, now, too.'

Sabrina nodded. 'Sure.'

They both turned back to Alix. 'I don't like him, and I never will.'

Marinette nodded, aware that was the most she could expect from her.

Monsieur Kubdel and Roger called for Alix and Sabrina, then. They all trooped obediently down the stairs and bade each other farewell. Marinette closed the door behind them.

'How did you go?' Sabine asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Marinette smiled back. 'I think things will be ok. There'll be some hurdles, but definite progress was made.'

'That's my girl,' Sabine said, proudly.

Marinette went back upstairs to fetch her phone.  _Heads up. Alix and Sabrina are coming over to talk,_ Marinette texted Adrien _._

 _Oh, no. Should I prepare my last will and testament?_ he sent back.

Marinette laughed.  _No, just be calm and gracious. It'll be over quicker that way._

_More time for them to dispose of my body._

Marinette rolled her eyes.  _Their dads will be there, too, Drama Queen._

_Witnesses? This is the worst surprise murder in history._

_Stop it. You know Sabrina's dad is a cop, right?_

_He'll know how to cover up the evidence._

Marinette paused, staring thoughtfully at her phone. _Are you scared? Do you want me to be there?_

 _No, it's ok,_ he assured her _. I just know they hate me._

Marinette sighed.  _The girls do, but their dads are reasonable men._

_I believe you. Should I prepare tea and snacks?_

_Get it set up, but let them see you prepare it. Alix is not above accusing you of poisoning it._

_I see. I should probably go and make everything presentable. See you on Monday?_

_Absolutely._

_Great, and thanks. I'm really lucky to have you for a friend._

Marinette smiled warmly at the screen. _You sure are. See you later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe that, if someone hurts you badly enough, you are not obligated to forgive them. No matter what your relationship with that person is; if they're a shitty parent, a cruel sibling, or a "friend" you've had for a long time, you are not obliged to forgive them.  
> If you want to forgive and forget, great. Good on you for being the bigger person. But don't tell others they should do the same. They don't need the extra guilt. Forgiveness is not a one size fits all. Different people are going to handle, and heal, differently.  
> Remember, all of this takes time. You don't have to force yourself to feel better about someone right away, even after they've apologised. It's ok to give yourself some space, and think about whether or not you still want that person in your life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and kids being kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's still my birthday, and I can write what I want

Adrien was late to class on Monday morning. With a hushed apology to Caline, he took his seat and hastened to pull out his book, tablet, and pen. Nino discreetly slid his workbook over so Adrien could copy his notes. With a smile and a nod of thanks, Adrien listened to the lecture, while subtly writing down Nino's work, then gently nudging his book back once he had caught up.

When they were dismissed for lunch, Marinette lunged over her desk to tap Adrien's shoulder. He turned around and smiled, expectantly, up at her.

'Hey, Marinette, what's up?'

'Why were you late?' she asked, skipping the pleasantries.

Alya and Nino leaned in to listen as well.

Adrien scratched the back of his head. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I wasn't actually late, I was just talking to Principal Damocles, that's all.'

Marinette sat back, and began to pack her things up. 'Oh, I wasn't worried, just wondering where you'd run off to, is all.'

Alya and Nino both snorted, before turning away to hide their snickers.

Adrien eyed them, curiously. 'Ok.'

'So, what did you have to talk to Principal Damocles about?' Marinette hurried on.

Adrien hefted his bag over his shoulder. 'I was asking if Sabrina could come back to school early.'

Marinette, Alya, and Nino looked at him with wide eyes, and open mouths, as Adrien shrugged.

'Why?' Nino finally asked, as he got up to leave as well.

Adrien explained as they exited the classroom, and school, for lunch. 'She, Alix, and their fathers came to visit me on Saturday.'

'Marinette was telling us this morning that they'd been to see her,' Alya told him. 'She said it went as well as one could expect.'

'At least they apologised,' muttered Nino.

Adrien laughed quietly. 'They came to apologise to me, too. But, it was obvious Alix was only there because her father made her.'

'How did it go?' Marinette asked, as they turned toward the bakery.

Adrien lifted his shoulder with a non-committal hum. 'They came in, sat down. I prepared tea and biscuits, then their dads told them to say sorry.'

Marinette chuckled. 'Their dads had to prompt them with me, too.'

Adrien sighed, a corner of his mouth quirked up, wryly. 'Alix gave me some pre-prepared spiel she clearly didn't care for, but I appreciated the effort it must've taken her, and accepted her apology.'

Marinette nodded in understanding, as Alya and Nino listened with rapt attention.

'Sabrina was more genuine. She explained why she was hurting, and told me it would take a long time before she felt she could accept my presence here. I thought it was brave of her to be so open and honest. She said she was sorry to have stooped so low in her effort to get revenge, and that you were right, Marinette.'

Marinette looked up in surprise, as she pushed open the bakery door. 'I was? About what?'

'She said you told her that being mean would only make her feel worse. She then admitted she had gotten no satisfaction from bullying me, and that she felt like a monster after she told the others to throw garbage on us.'

'She hid that well,' Alya muttered, darkly.

Sabine emerged from the kitchen, smiling wide. 'Hello, children,' she greeted, wrapping each of them in a hug.

Marinette felt a squishy warmth in her chest when she hugged Adrien. He returned Sabine's affections, looking happy and peaceful.

'Go on upstairs. Marinette, there's soup in the pot. Could you serve everyone, please? I'm expecting someone to pick up a delivery, and your father is still adding the final touches.'

'Yes, Maman,' Marinette replied, dutifully.

They filed up the stairs and sat around the kitchen counter, so Adrien could continue his narrative. Marinette listened as she withdrew bowls from the cupboard and filled them with Sabine's soup.

'Sabrina seemed genuinely remorseful, even if it was only for Marinette's sake, but I'll take it. I think a lot of her pain comes from missing Chloe, as much as being akumatised.'

'Chloe leaving had nothing to do with you, though,' Nino argued.

Adrien raised a brow at him. 'Mayor Bourgeois pulled her out of school, and sent her away, because I started going there. It may not have been my doing, but I was still the reason she left.'

Nino huffed, folded his arms, and pouted mulishly. 'Well, if you insist on being reasonable about it,' he groused.

They laughed as Marinette distributed the bowls and soup spoons. 'Would anyone like a drink before I sit down?'

Three hands shot into the air. Marinette turned to the fridge and pulled out three bottles of soda, giving one to each of them, before fetching another for herself. She then sat across from Adrien, on the kitchen side of the counter, and began to eat.

Adrien unscrewed the cap and took a sip, humming his appreciation. 'What is this?' he asked, pointing to the unfamiliar characters printed on the side of the bottle.

'Peach soda,' Marinette replied. 'Do you like it?'

He nodded. 'Yeah, it's not too sweet, but not too bitter, either.'

They ate in silence after that, until Nino asking for seconds broke the quiet camaraderie.

Sabine entered a short time later, bearing a plate of pastries she deemed unworthy of selling.

'What's wrong with them?' Adrien asked, staring at the stack in puzzlement as Sabine placed it on the counter before him.

'They're uneven. Utterly unfit to be seen,' Sabine replied, throwing an arm over her brow, dramatically. 'If only I had four ravenous teenagers to take this offensive blight off my hands.'

Nino didn't wait. He devoured something before Marinette could identify what he'd picked up.

'Ugly, but delicious,' he proclaimed, his mouth still full.

Alya elbowed him in the ribs. 'How can you still be hungry after two helpings?'

'I'm a growing boy,' he defended himself.

'Growing outwards,' Alya snickered as she selected a macaroon.

Sabine laughed and left them then, pleased with herself.

Marinette cleared her throat. 'So, what did Principal Damocles say about Sabrina coming back early?'

Adrien swallowed his mouthful of éclair. 'He said he was impressed by my maturity and thoughtfulness, but he would have to make the punishment last for another week, at least. If he allowed her to come back early, then other people would expect the same. He said it could set a dangerous precedent and undermine his authority.'

'I guess that makes sense,' Alya conceded. 'I can see Kim making such a demand, even though he's done nothing to earn it.'

'That was why I asked if Sabrina could come back in the first place. She had earned it. I told Principal Damocles what happened, and he agreed with me, in principle, but in practice, too much could go wrong.'

'Well, no one would think his punishments meant anything. He'd lose all respect as an authority figure. I suppose Sabrina will just have to tough it out for another week,' Alya added, thinking aloud.

'She'd still be coming back early, though,' Nino pointed out.

'Yeah, but only by a week. So long as it's pointed out that she earned that right, and that Kim and Alix are still suspended, the other students should accept that without too much drama,' Alya explained.

'It might even encourage them to be more honest the next time they're caught doing something wrong. They'll want to lessen their punishment any way they can,' Marinette added.

'It worked for me,' Adrien shrugged.

'Probably not the best example, considering,' Alya stated into the awkward silence.

Adrien blushed and turned away, scratching the back of his head. 'Right, sorry.'

Marinette cleared the dishes, and washed up, while Nino dried, and Alya put them away. Adrien stood to one side and watched, his offers of assistance politely declined.

'Right, we should probably head back now,' Marinette suggested, once the kitchen was clean.

The others nodded and picked up their bags on the way out.

'Did you enjoy your meal?' Sabine asked as they passed by. She was answered with a chorus of affirmatives.

'It was delicious,' Adrien elaborated. 'What kind of soup was that?'

Sabine smiled. 'An old family recipe, passed down from generation to generation. My ancestors will be pleased their creation is still so well received.'

Adrien smiled back. 'I hope to be able to try it again, one day.'

'I'll give you the recipe. It's not some great family secret,' Sabine assured him, when Adrien began to protest. 'My uncle always says food should be shared with everyone.'

'Thank you, I really appreciate that,' he replied. 'See you later,' he called, as Marinette tugged him out the door.

'We'll be late,' she chided him. 'If you're so desperate for Chinese food, Maman and I can give you a whole stack of recipes.'

'Hey, maybe Marinette can cook for you, some time,' Alya suggested, with a wink at Marinette.

'Lucky,' Nino drawled, enviously. 'She's a fantastic cook.'

Marinette blushed. 'Can we just go, already? We're gonna be late.'

They continued to laugh and tease each other right up until they entered the classroom, where Caline greeted them with a soft smile. Marinette grinned back, happy to feel like a normal teenager for the first time in what felt like years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has some news.

Marinette watched carefully when Adrien entered the school the following morning. He made it to the locker room unharrassed, and was even smiling wide when he emerged. Spotting Marinette where she sat on a bench, Adrien waved and jogged toward her.

'Good morning, Marinette,' he greeted her, cheerfully.

'Morning. What's got you in such a good mood?'

Adrien sat next to her, his leg jiggling. 'Rose said "good morning" to me,' he crowed.

Marinette leaned back as her eyes widened. 'Really? That's awesome.'

'What's awesome?' asked Alya as she and Nino joined them. Alya took a seat on Marinette's left, while Nino sat to Adrien's right.

'Rose said "good morning" to me,' Adrien repeated, as both of his legs started to bounce.

Nino thumped him on the back. 'Good for you, Dude.'

'Rose always was a sweetheart,' Alya added with a nod.

Marinette and Nino hummed in agreement.

'Do you think other people will talk to me from now on, too?' Adrien asked, hopefully.

'Well,' drawled Alya, thoughtfully, 'if Rose is willing to, I guess. Juleka will, at least.'

'Rose has always looked for the best in people,' Marinette said. 'I'm not surprised she was the first to talk to you, apart from us, of course,' she added, hastily, at Alya's indignant glare.

'Is she a good judge of character, usually?' Adrien began to wring his hands.

'She always sees the best in people,' Marinette repeated, after a momentary hesitation.

Adrien's shoulders drooped. 'I see.'

'No need to feel discouraged, Bro,' Nino patted his shoulder, consolingly. 'Alya's right. If Rose starts talking to you, then Juleka will, too. Not that she ever says much.'

'This is great. If everyone sees you talking to more people, they'll see you're just like us. That'll help them work up the nerve to talk to you, too,' Marinette encouraged him.

Adrien's smile slowly returned. 'You think so?'

'I do,' Marinette confirmed.

'Hey, maybe you could ask your keepers if you can hang out with us some time,' Nino suggested. 'Like, outside of school. That'll really show everyone you're a regular guy.'

Adrien looked dubious. 'I don't know, but I'll ask. Can't hurt to try, right?'

'That's the spirit.' Nino slapped him on the back as the bell rang.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed without fanfare. They all met up before class, and fell into a routine. They attended classes, ate lunch at Marinette's place, and then Adrien tutored her in maths after school every day, except Wednesday, when he saw his psychiatrist. His Keepers, as Nino called them, did not allow him to deviate from his regular routine, citing that it was still too soon for him to go out in public. Nino pouted for an hour after Adrien relayed their answer.

Of the rest of their class, only Rose and Juleka greeted Adrien. The others remained sceptical, but the hostility had diminished significantly. Instead, they chose to ignore, and avoid, Adrien. If he were upset by their continued frostiness, he kept it well concealed. Adrien smiled a lot, but Marinette felt like it didn't reach his eyes. She figured he was lonely, so she did her best to keep him surrounded by friends, and her family. Marinette hoped Adrien didn't think she was flaunting her good fortune, that he knew she was only trying to help him.

She wished he would open up a little more.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks after the Garbage Incident, as Marinette had come to think of it, she arrived at school to find it bursting with noise. Everyone was shouting and squealing as they gathered around two figures in the centre of the courtyard.

'I was permitted to come back early because I earned the right after apologising,' Sabrina explained to the restless crowd.

'I always knew Sabrina could be fierce, she just needed the right motivation,' gloated Chloe. 'I know you're wondering, so listen up. I came back because it was dreadful over there. Their accents were atrocious, the food was deplorable, and don't get me started on the accommodations. Belgium is full of unrefined plebeians,' she ranted.

As the crowd questioned them, Marinette was joined by Alya and Nino.

'When it rains, it pours,' Ayla quoted.

Nino removed his glasses and wiped them clean. He replaced them, and squinted through the lenses. 'Nope. I still can't believe this.'

Alya shook her head. 'Geez, you'd think she was sent to the other side of the world, not like, right next door.'

Marinette tried to be positive. 'Come on, guys, this is good news. Maybe now, things will go back to normal. Sort of.'

'If by "normal" you mean Chloe offending people, with Sabrina copying her every move. Then, yeah, I guess it'll be back to normal. At least Kim will be happy when he gets back,' Alya replied.

'Hey, guys. What's going on?' asked Adrien as he joined them.

Nino swept an arm out, indicating the courtyard. 'See for yourself.'

Adrien peered into the gathering, and gasped when he saw Chloe. 'When did she come back?'

Alya listened for a moment. 'Over the weekend, apparently. It seems life in another country didn't agree with her.'

Adrien merely made a face at her sass.

'She probably nagged her old man until he gave in,' Nino guessed, as he rolled his eyes.

The bell rang and the crowd dispersed. Chloe didn't notice Adrien until they met at the base of the stairs. They stared at each other for a moment, as everyone else looked on with bated breath.

'Hey, Chloe,' Adrien greeted her, with an unsure smile.

Chloe stared, blankly, back for a minute. 'Hey,' she finally answered, shortly. She then turned on her heel and went upstairs, winding between people as Sabrina hurried to catch up.

Nino patted Adrien's shoulder. 'Could've been worse.'

Adrien sighed and nodded, then made his way up to class.

Even though they had two of their number back, lessons were quiet that morning. Marinette rested her chin on her hand, half listening to the lecture, as she considered her classmates.

Sabrina seemed to have learnt her lesson, and karma had rewarded her by giving her best friend back. Chloe, however, was more interested in talking about herself, but the way she looked at Sabrina showed a fond pride that Sabrina had done what she did on Chloe's behalf.

Mylene kept to herself, most of the time. She didn't seem to have a strong opinion on anything, preferring to see which way other people leaned, before coming to a decision. So far, she had not openly accepted Adrien, but she didn't indicate she was against him, either. The only person she spoke to consistently since Alix's suspension was Ivan, and he had made his opinion very clear.

Max had been subdued since Kim's suspension. Ever the stickler for fact, it was unusual for him to be quiet in class for long, but it was understandable. Like Mylene, he showed no sign of how he felt about Adrien, but he ignored him whenever they crossed paths. Marinette didn't think that bode well.

Rose and Juleka continued to greet Adrien in the mornings and after lunch, but didn't go out of their way to interact with him any more than necessary. They were coming to terms with him in their own time, and Marinette didn't want to push them.

Nathaniel was scared of Adrien. He would actively keep his distance, scurrying away with his books clutched to his chest, and his head down, as if he were hoping to avoid detection. Marinette couldn't be frustrated with him; of all of them, Nathaniel had been one of the worst affected after his experiences with Papillon.

She chewed the end of her pen. Marinette had known it would be a slow process, getting people used to Adrien, but she was getting impatient. However, she also knew there was nothing she could do to hurry them up or change their minds. She would have to keep going as she had been, and hope for a turnaround soon.

After they were dismissed for lunch, Adrien stood up as Chloe walked by his desk. He raised a hand to catch her attention, but she breezed by him, with her nose in the air, as if she hadn't seen him. Sabrina followed her, but gave Adrien a brief nod as she walked past. Adrien's hand dropped once they were both out the door.

'She's been gone for a while. Give her some time to adjust,' Nino advised.

Adrien nodded and looped his bag strap over his head.

'I gotta go,' Alya announced as she hefted her bag up. 'The twins are home sick, and Mum has to duck out for a bit. I'll see you guys later.'

'I gotta go, too,' Nino said, apologetically. 'I've left some unfinished schoolwork at home that I have to finish before this afternoon. Bye,' he called, following Alya out of the room.

Marinette moved to stand in front of Adrien's desk. 'What about you, got any plans?'

Adrien shrugged. 'No, but I've got something I want to talk about, if you don't mind.'

Marinette's back straightened, as she smiled. 'I don't mind at all. Come on, let's go eat.'

She led him back to the bakery, where they greeted Tom and Sabine, before they were directed upstairs to eat their meals. Adrien sat in his usual spot as Marinette handed him a plate of vegetables and salmon, still hot from the pan. Marinette poured them drinks, then sat opposite him with her own plate.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' she asked as she began to eat.

Adrien pushed his peas around with his fork. 'I went to visit Father.'

Marinette coughed, choking as she almost inhaled her food. 'What?' she wheezed.

'My psychologist suggested it,' he explained. 'You know, to get some answers, some closure.'

'Did you?'

He shrugged. 'Not really. Father said he was doing it for us, for Mother, but that's what he's always said.'

'It doesn't even sound like an explanation, let alone closure.'

Adrien sagged in his seat. 'I guess you're right.'

Marinette fiddled with her fork. 'Did he, at least, apologise for dragging you into this mess?'

Adrien looked up at her. 'Father didn't give me my miraculous, if that's what you mean.'

'He didn't?' Marinette was shocked.

Adrien shook his head. 'No. It just appeared in my room the day Stoneheart was created. Father walked in on me just as I was transforming for the first time,' he added, sombrely.

Lunch forgotten, Marinette leaned forward on her elbows. 'Then what happened?'

'Father was as stunned as I was. No one was supposed to know, not even him. But then he smiled, and told me to follow him. He took me to his office and opened a secret compartment behind a portrait of Mother. Inside was a book full of superheroes. With that, Father explained that with my ring, and the earrings of the ladybug, Mother could be brought back to life.'

'He didn't tell you he was Papillon?'

Adrien nodded. 'He did. He said that by teaming up with his champions, I could defeat Ladybug easily.'

'But you didn't,' Marinette murmured.

'No. I think I was shocked, that first day, to see Ladybug was just a girl no older than me. The way Father talked, I was expecting a monster, not some little girl who looked like she was about to cry the moment I tried to take her miraculous.'

Marinette drew in a deep breath. Tikki had told her of a partner, and it had scared, and saddened her, to see him working for the enemy. 'How come you never bested her after that?'

Adrien laughed, humourlessly. 'She seemed to set aside her personal feelings on the matter, and concentrated on pummelling me. She just got better as time went on. She was better than me, in every possible way.'

Marinette folded her hands in her lap. Many times, she had felt like she barely made it out of a fight in one piece, her heart and body bruised and aching. 'You mentioned once, that you gave up on trying to defeat her.'

'Yeah,' he sighed. 'Over time, I came to realise that our cause was not a noble one. People hated and reviled us, and that gradually ate away at me. One day, I asked myself, would Mother want to be brought back like this, at the expense of so many others? Mother was a warm, kind woman. She would've been ashamed to see what I'd become. This realisation affected my performance during battles. I became sloppy, missing punches or letting Ladybug throw me into the Seine. Father became more and more agitated, which only fuelled my resentment. By the end, we couldn't even stand to be near each other for very long.'

'How come you didn't change sides?' Marinette asked, quietly.

'It never occurred to me,' he admitted, equally quiet. 'I was raised to believe you should do anything for your family, no matter the cost or how distasteful you found it.'

'That's why you, subconsciously, began sabotaging yourself?'

'I guess so.'

Marinette sat up straight. 'How was your father's mental health, when you visited him?'

Adrien poked his peas, again. 'I really couldn't tell. He's still furious he was defeated, saying all his planning had come to nothing. But,  he had this weird light in his eyes, like he had a fever. I hope he isn't getting sick.'

Marinette rested a hand on his wrist. 'I'm sure he's fine. He should get pretty good health care, in there.'

Adrien's answering smile was wan. 'Thanks, Marinette.'

'Will you see him again?' she asked, pulling her hand back.

Adrien nodded. 'Yeah, he's the only family I have left. I can't just turn my back on him.'

Marinette disagreed, but not everyone shared her mindset. 'Ok, but don't tell too many people, they might think you two are planning something.'

Adrien hummed an agreeing note. 'I figured.'

'When will you go back?' she picked up her fork and resumed eating.

Adrien did the same. 'Probably next weekend.'

'Will you keep trying to get him to talk?'

'I guess that depends on whether he has anything new to say.'

'Adrien?'

He looked at her, expectantly. 'Yeah?'

Marinette stared at her plate. 'You still have a family with us. You're not alone.'

She pretended not to see him wipe his eyes.

'Thanks,' he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's back, but she's still frosty toward Adrien. His friends try to cheer him up.

Chloe's return to Paris was met with minimal fuss beyond the school walls, a reprieve Marinette was grateful for. Adrien, however, had become increasingly disheartened by Chloe's ongoing frigidity, explaining that he and Chloe had known each other since they were toddlers.

'I just want to reconnect with my oldest friend, and apologise for everything Father and I did,' he moped, as he folded his arms atop the library desk, resting his chin in the crook of his elbow.

'She'll come around, just give her time,' Nino advised. 'In the meantime, you want to hang out with us, this weekend?'

'You know what my case worker will say to that,' muttered Adrien.

Alya dumped a stack of books on the desk. 'You guys talking about hanging out?'

Marinette nodded. 'Yeah, we weren't planning to go far,' she added, turning to Adrien. 'Just to the park next to my place. Your keepers won't mind that, surely.'

He still looked doubtful. 'Remember what they said last time?'

'This is different. Besides, it's not like we're going to the arcade, or the Eiffel Tower,' Alya pointed out, as she eased into the seat next to Marinette.

Nino elbowed him. 'It won't hurt anything to ask, my guy.'

Adrien sighed in defeat, and pulled out his battered old phone.

Eyeing it with distaste, Nino muttered, 'we have to get you a new phone.'

'This is the phone the police gave me, after they confiscated my old one,' Adrien explained, in a resigned tone.

Alya leaned over the table and smacked Nino upside the head. 'How is he supposed to afford a new phone, Dummy?'

Nino cringed, abashed. 'Sorry, I didn't think.'

Adrien gave him a small smile. 'S'ok, but that's not entirely correct, Alya.'

Marinette, Alya, and Nino looked at him in surprise.

'What do you mean?' Alya asked.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head with a light blush. 'Actually, I still have the money I earned from modelling. I also have what Mother bequeathed me in her will. In total, it's a small fortune. But, I still have to get approval before making any large purchases. A phone would probably fall into that category.'

Nino nodded, and hummed in understanding. 'Ok, so while you're asking if you can hang out with us, ask if you can get a new phone, too. Because, honestly, I'm embarrassed for you.'

Adrien gave him a flat stare. 'Thanks, ever so.'

Checking to make sure the librarian wasn't within earshot, Adrien called his case worker. 'Hey, it's Adrien. Good, thank you, and yourself? Thank God it's Friday, right? Well, I was wondering if I could go to the park this weekend, and maybe, get a new phone? Yes, that one.' He winced, anticipating a negative response.

Marinette crossed her fingers under the table, awaiting the reply as eagerly as the others. Adrien's face gave nothing away as he listened to the person on the other end. Finally, he nodded.

'Yes, I understand. Thank you, have a good day.'

'Well?' Nino demanded, as soon as Adrien hung up.

Adrien cleared his throat. 'I can't get a new phone without one of them hovering over my shoulder the whole time. He also didn't think anyone would even want to sell me a phone.'

'Nice guy,' Alya grumbled.

Adrien shook his head. 'He probably had a point.'

'But it still means no new phone for you,' Nino said. 'So, for the time being, don't use that piece of junk in public while I'm around. I have a reputation to uphold.'

'What reputation?' Alya and Adrien scoffed, simultaneously.

Nino gasped in contrived offence, as Marinette giggled into her hand.

'What did they say about hanging out at the park?' Marinette asked.

Adrien grinned. 'I can go, so long as we don't go any further, and don't draw attention to ourselves.'

'That may be difficult. You can't hide all of this,' Nino said, gesturing to himself.

Adrien and Alya both leaned over to shove him, laughing. Marinette chuckled, relieved Adrien was allowed to act like a normal teenager over the weekend.

 

* * *

 

Marinette packed a picnic basket, filling it with sandwiches, biscuits, and a variety of pastries. She hummed as she worked, pleased the weather was warm and fair.

'Are you planning on feeding everyone at the park?' Tom asked, one eyebrow raised at the overabundance of food.

Marinette pouted. 'I just want to make sure there's enough for all of us. You know Nino's having another growth spurt.'

Tom nodded, knowingly. 'That boy must be eating his family out of house and home.'

'What about Adrien and Alya?' Sabine called from the couch. 'Are they growing again, too?'

Marinette tapped her chin as she thought. 'I think Alya's plateaued, but Adrien has been eating faster lately.'

'Faster?' Tom and Sabine questioned, in unison.

'Yeah, he eats super fast, like he hasn't been fed in the last week. But, when I ask if he wants more, he always says no.'

'Curious,' Sabine hummed as she came closer. 'He probably thinks he's being polite. Ok, tell him that I absolutely forbid you to come home with leftovers. That'll motivate him to eat more.'

Tom nodded, grinning. 'Maybe mention, in passing, that if he doesn't eat his fill, he won't grow any taller. Boys like to be tall,' he confided, with a sly wink.

'Maybe I should tell that to Alya. She wants to be tall, too,' Marinette laughed.

Tom sighed and shook his head. 'Not where I was going, but whatever,' he muttered.

Marinette cocked her head, humming a questioning note, but dismissed his musings. She packed a few more things into the basket, and checked the time. 'I should get going. The others will think I've let them starve.'

'What about drinks, and a picnic blanket?' Sabine asked.

Marinette heaved the basket handles onto her shoulder. 'Nino's bringing drinks, Alya's got the blanket.'

Tom and Sabine stepped aside as Marinette headed toward the door.

'What's Adrien bringing?' Tom queried.

'Whatever he wants, I suppose,' Marinette replied as she opened the door. She closed it behind her, and skipped down the stairs. She had organised to meet the others under the trees at the far end of the park. It was quieter there, away from the fountain and carousel, and the shade made it harder for people to see in, from where they stood in the sun. Marinette reached the spot to find Alya already there, sitting on a thick, plaid blanket.

'Hey, Girl, 'bout time you got here. What goodies did you bring me?' she asked, eyeing the basket greedily.

'You mean us,' Marinette chided. She sat down and placed the basket in the middle of the blanket, and opened it to reveal the bounty within.

Alya's eyes widened. 'You've outdone yourself. I'm impressed.'

Marinette slapped Alya's hand when she reached forward. 'Wait for the boys.'

'But if we do that, they'll eat it all before I even get a look-in,' Alya whined.

A heavily burdened cooler bag thumped to the ground between Mariette and Alya.

'What are you moaning about now?' Nino enquired, looking at Alya with a raised brow.

'Marinette won't let me eat,' she pouted.

Nino laughed at her as he sat beside them. 'You have to wait until everyone arrives before you can dig in, Greedy Guts.' He yelped when Alya punched his arm.

'Children, behave,' Marinette scolded.

Their bickering was cut short by a ruckus at the other end of the park, just inside the gate. Twisting in her seat to look behind her, Marinette saw trouble. Two young men blocked Adrien's way, shoving his shoulders and taunting him. Adrien stood his ground, trying to walk by while balancing a cake box on one hand, attempting to avoid making a scene. But it was clear the young men had no intention of letting him go.

Marinette stood and marched over, intent on shaming the two men. Her heart skipped a beat, though, when the bolder of the two grabbed Adrien's collar and cocked an arm. Adrien turned his face aside and grimaced, as the man swung.

Marinette sprinted across the remaining distance, and threw herself at Adrien, knocking him from the man's grip. However, the man's arm had not lost its momentum, his fist colliding into the left side of Marinette's face with a sickening smack. She fell to her knees with a scream, clutching her eye with both hands, as she doubled over.

The man looked on in shock for a moment, before collecting his wits. 'That's what you get for defending the likes of him,' he yelled.

His friend yanked on his arm. 'What do you think you're doing?' he hissed, casting an uneasy eye over the people who had stopped to watch the initial conflict. They were now glaring at the pair, muttering their disapproval of striking a young girl. 'We need to get out of here.'

The first man glanced at the crowd, then bolted, leaving his friend to catch up.

Alya and Nino dropped to the ground beside Marinette. She whimpered when they tried to move her hands, and carefully shook her head.

'Come on, Girl. Let me see,' Alya begged.

Nino stood. 'Adrien, Alya, you take her home and get some ice on that. I'll go get our stuff,' he said, before he ran back to their abandoned picnic.

Marinette didn't want to move; her face was a mask of agony. She ignored Alya's pleas to get up, preferring to stay on the ground and focus on not throwing up.

'Alya, hold this, please,' Adrien said, handing her the box he still held.

She accepted it, watching anxiously as Adrien scooped Marinette up and held her close.

Marinette gasped and dropped her hands, surprised despite the pain, that Adrien could lift her.

'Oh my God, Marinette,' moaned Alya, sympathetically.

She covered her face again as a murmur rippled through the crowd. Adrien turned back to the bakery, Alya rushing ahead of him to hold open the rear door, and call for Tom and Sabine.

Sabine instructed Adrien to lay Marinette on the couch. He set her down at the near end, propping her head up with cushions and the arm of the chair. He then sat, and lifted her feet into his lap, rubbing her shins soothingly while Sabine prepared an ice pack.

'I'd better help Nino fetch our stuff,' Alya decided, before heading back out, wiping her eyes as she went.

Sabine knelt beside Marinette. 'Honey, I need you to move your hands. Your eye will swell shut if it isn't iced.'

Marinette gingerly removed her hands. Sabine then inspected her eye, closely.

'How's your eyesight? Any blurriness, or double vision?'

'No.'

Sabine hummed, then gently pressed the pack over the abused flesh, careful not to apply pressure to the eye itself. Marinette's eye was already beginning to swell and bruises were blossoming under her skin. She tenderly held the pack in place, grateful for the tea towel Sabine had used to cover the back of it.

'There's no bleeding, or ruptures in your eye. That's good. How's the pain?'

'Awful, but not unbearable.'

Sabine nodded. 'It doesn't seem like anything's fractured, then. So, would either of you care to tell me how this happened?'

Adrien bit his lip and hunched over, refusing to meet Sabine's gaze. Marinette regarded him, sadly. 'It wasn't our fault,' she began. 'A couple of guys were harassing Adrien, you know, pushing him around and spouting insults. Then, one of them grabbed him, and pulled his fist back. I pushed Adrien out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough to dodge it, myself.'

'I see,' Sabine responded. She stood up to look down at them. 'I have to get back to the shop. You two should stay inside for the rest of the day.' Then she was gone, closing the door behind her with a firm click.

Marinette nudged Adrien with her foot. 'Stop blaming yourself.'

'Your mother's mad at me.'

'No, she isn't.'

He looked up at her with pain-stricken eyes. 'She has every right to be. What kind of guy stands by and lets a girl take a hit for him?'

'Adrien,' Marinette began, but he shook his head.

'I should've fought them off myself. I should've defended myself. I was so worried about making a scene, that I tried to talk them down. Talk,' he scoffed, exasperated with himself.

'You were just trying to follow the conditions of being allowed to come out today. I understand that,' Marinette assured him.

'I still should have done something to protect you,' he argued. 'You've had my back since the beginning. You've gone above and beyond the call of duty to defend me, and this is how I repay you?'

Marinette stilled. 'Do you feel indebted to me?'

Adrien turned away. 'Yes.'

'You know I don't expect anything from you, right?'

Adrien huffed. 'Of course I know that. But you've done so much for me, while I've done nothing for you.'

She nudged him with her toes. 'You tutor me almost every day.'

'It's not the same thing.'

Marinette pouted. 'Are you implying my grades aren't important?' she teased.

He didn't respond, just clenched and relaxed his fists repeatedly, his head bowed.

A thought occurred to her. 'Are you mad at me?' she asked, quietly.

His head whipped up to look at her. 'No. Why would you think that? I'm mad at myself. You got hurt because of me.'

'No,' Marinette corrected. 'I got hurt because some idiot thought he had the right to beat you up. If you have to blame someone, blame him.'

Adrien turned to stare at the floor as he gathered his thoughts, his thumbs absently rubbing her shins. Marinette watched him, closely.

Alya and Nino returned, weighed down by their picnic things. They dumped their loads on the kitchen bench, then came to sit on the far end of the couch, holding each other's hands tightly. At any other time, Marinette would have teased them mercilessly, but she was concerned about Adrien. He was scowling fiercely at the floor, apparently still lost in thought.

'You doing ok, Marinette?' Nino asked.

She nodded. 'I'm fine.'

She turned back to Adrien, the others following her gaze. Alya, sitting closest to him, leaned back, her eyes wide. Nino stood and directed Alya into his former spot, before placing himself between her and Adrien.

'How about you, Buddy?' he went on, placing a tentative hand on Adrien's shoulder.

'If I still had my ring, that guy would never have even dared,' he growled.

Nino snatched his hand back and leaned away, his mouth gaping. Marinette was shocked, too; she had never heard him sound so angry before, not even when he was Chat Noir.

'Nino, could you take Alya home, please?' It was not a question.

Their eyes snapped back to her. Marinette nodded, reassuringly, and they slowly stood up, leaving with great reluctance. The took some of the picnic food with them, to delay their departure. Finally, the door closed behind them, their footfalls slowly fading down the stairwell.

Marinette turned back to Adrien, still holding the pack over her eye. She held open her right arm. 'Come here,' she instructed.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but remained where he was.

Marinette opened and closed her fingers at him. 'Come on,' she insisted.

He sighed before slowly crawling up the couch to lay down with her. He rested his head below her chin, and wrapped his arms around her, his palms flat against her back.

'Don't fall off the couch,' she murmured into his hair.

'So long as you promise to never do something so reckless again,' he countered.

'I'll do my best. But, you do know that that's what friends do, right? We stand up for each other, look out for each other, in any way we can. There are no I Owe Yous, and there is certainly no guilt when it wasn't your fault.'

Adrien sighed. 'Ok, it wasn't my fault,' he acquiesced. 'But I still feel bad you got hurt. That should never have happened.'

'It shouldn't have happened to you, either,' Marinette replied, tweaking a lock of his hair.

'It was understandable, at least,' he argued. 'Papillon could have akumatised someone he cared about.'

'That still doesn't give him the right to hit you. It's never ok to think violence is the acceptable response.'

They fell silent as Marinette rubbed Adrien's back with her free hand. She never would have thought of Chat Noir as the sensitive type. She also never would've believed Adrien was Chat Noir, if she hadn't seen it for herself.

Tom bustled in then, and Adrien flew back to his former position by Marinette's feet, blushing brightly. Tom smiled, indulgently, before turning to Marinette.

'How do you feel, Pumpkin?'

She grimaced. 'Could you find me some painkillers and a glass of water?'

Tom nodded and rushed to the kitchen, as Adrien stood. 'I should go. I still have to visit Father, and I'll need to speak to my case worker. I'll see you both on Monday.' He left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Marinette and Tom stared after him.

'He didn't take any snacks,' Tom noted, miserably.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters are woefully short, so you can have two of them.

Marinette didn't see Adrien again until Monday. She had spent the remainder of Saturday, and most of Sunday, holding ice packs to her face, hoping she didn't look too awful. Come Monday morning, the swelling had gone down, but the bruising was spectacular. It was so dark and widespread, there was no point in trying to cover it with concealer. Resigned, Marinette trudged downstairs where Sabine immediately began clucking over her.

'Oh dear, that is a shiner. Are you sure you feel up to going to school?'

Marinette held up a hand to forestall any more questions. 'I'm fine, Maman.'

'You're not in any pain?'

She shook her head, and sat down to breakfast. Her face was still tender, but the pain had diminished significantly. 'It only aches a little,' she replied. 'So long as no one tries to poke it, I'll be fine.'

Sabine put her hands on her hips and hummed. 'Don't Alix and Kim come back to school today?'

Marinette groaned and slumped in her seat; she had forgotten about them. 'They're going to laugh themselves sick.'

'They'd better bloody not,' Sabine grumbled.

'Maman,' Marinette exclaimed, scandalised.

To their credit, neither Kim, nor Alix, laughed at her.

'You look like crap,' Alix told her, before turning to mount the steps into the school.

'Dumb-arse,' Kim added, before following her.

'That could've gone a lot worse. Yikes,' Alya yelped, as Marinette turned to look at her. 'You look like the Phantom of the Opera.'

Marinette put her hands on her hips and frowned at her.

'Nah,' Nino argued, 'she looks more like Prince Zuko.' He wrapped an arm around Alya's waist as they stood and appraised Marinette's face.

'Was Zuko's scar even on the left?' asked Alya, thoughtfully.

'Was the Phantom's mask? Zuko's scar was definitely on the left.'

Marinette's frown deepened. 'If you two are quite done?'

'Marinette, what happened to your face?' gasped Rose, as she, Juleka, Mylene, and Nathaniel approached her.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Nino beat her to it. 'Some dude decked her one when she stopped him from flattening Adrien.'

Alya elbowed him sharply in the ribs. 'No one asked you, Loud Mouth.'

'Oh, my God. Is that true?' Rose asked, turning back to Marinette, her eyes wide and watery.

Marinette rubbed the back of her head, and scuffed her shoe. 'Yeah.'

Her admission was met with silence. She could feel herself sweat, the longer they stared at her.

'You really took a punch for that guy?' Mylene finally asked.

Marinette's hand dropped. 'He's a really nice person, once you get to know him. If you gave him a chance, you might see what I've been talking about.'

Mylene and Nathaniel shared an uneasy look.

'I don't know, Marinette,' Nathaniel began. 'He had a terrible reputation as Chat Noir.'

Rose looked thoughtful. 'Yes, but Chat Noir never attacked a civilian. In fact, wasn't he usually the one to suggest fights take place away from populated areas?'

Alya nodded. 'That's right. I can't believe I didn't notice that before.'

'Some journalist you are,' Nino snickered, grunting when Alya shoved him with her elbow.

'On another note, when did you two become official?' Rose went on, clasping her hands before her as her eyes shone.

Alya and Nino pulled away from each other with a start.

'We're not,' he lied.

'It's not what you think. We're just friends,' Alya added, her cheeks ruddy.

Everyone regarded them, sceptically. Alya and Nino shuffled, awkwardly, under their scrutiny.

'Anyway,' Mylene said, turning back to Marinette. 'You really feel that strongly about this? About Adrien?'

'I can vouch for him,' Marinette confirmed. 'He wants to put all of that behind him, and move on, to be a productive member of society. Can I ask that you try and be polite?'

Mylene sighed. 'Ok, I'll try to be civil. But I won't make any promises beyond common courtesies.'

'Yes, of course,' Marinette agreed.

'I'll do my best,' Nathaniel promised, 'but that guy freaks me out.'

Marinette held both of her hands up. 'There's no need to push yourself; it's ok to go at your own pace. All I ask is that everyone just be polite. You don't have to be his friend, or initiate conversations whenever you see him. Just don't bully him any more, please.'

'I think I can do that much, but, maybe not right now,' Nathaniel muttered, as Adrien's car pulled up. 'I'll see you guys later.'

He, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene scurried into the school without a backward glance.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino greeted Adrien at the base of the steps with wide smiles.

'So, how're you doing?' Nino attempted to sound casual.

Adrien cringed. 'I'm really sorry I freaked you out. It won't happen again, I swear.'

Alya's smile relaxed and became more genuine. 'It's not that unusual to be protective of your friends. Just, try not to be so Chat Noir about it, yeah?'

Adrien blushed as he scratched the back of his head. 'Yeah, ok. I hear you.'

'Good,' Alya nodded. 'Now, shall we go deal with the rest of the school?'

'Let's get it over with,' Marinette sighed.

Nino held up a finger as they mounted the steps. 'At least the others will have spread the news for us.'

'Thank heavens for small mercies,' Alya retorted, drily.

Everyone turned to stare as Marinette entered the courtyard. She proceeded toward the locker room, resolutely ignoring them, but the weight of their stares felt like a physical presence on her shoulders. She exhaled gustily, once she was inside the relative privacy of the locker room. She went to her locker and opened it, preparing for her lessons.

'Well, well. Marinette Dupain-Cheng,' called Chloe from the doorway.

Marinette rolled her eyes, stifling a groan. For the last week, Chloe had been ignoring her as thoroughly as she had Adrien. Marinette had hoped the trend would continue.

'I see your sticking up for Adrien has finally cost you,' Chloe drawled, as Sabrina hovered nervously behind her. 'Good for you.'

'Huh?' Marinette, Alya, and Nino cried in unison.

'Chloe?' Adrien had a painful hope in his eyes.

She held up a hand to stall him. 'I'm mad at you,' she told him. 'You were my oldest friend, and you lied to me. You dressed up in that ludicrous outfit, and terrorised the city. Then, you just stopped talking to me. You hurt me, and you betrayed me. What do you have to say for yourself?'

Adrien lowered his head. 'I'm so sorry, Chlo. I know mere words will never make it up to you, but I want you to know that I am deeply sorry, for everything.'

Chloe eyed him, critically. 'Even that outfit?'

Adrien met her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 'Especially the outfit.'

She huffed. 'Then, I suppose I may consider forgiving you. But, it'll take time, understand?'

He nodded. 'Of course. Take your time.'

'I intend to. In the meantime,' Chloe turned back to Marinette. 'Keep an eye on this dunderhead for me. He's easily led astray, as you may have guessed already. Toodles,' she flipped her hair and wiggled her fingers at them as she walked out.

 

* * *

 

Chloe's apparent acceptance of Adrien acted as a catalyst. Over the next week and a half, students from across the school let go of their enmity, and began to treat Adrien as if he were someone they just moderately disliked.

Adrien was thrilled. Not only did he have his oldest friend back, but he was well on his way to making more. Marinette wasn't sure which was stranger, the fact that Kim was fast becoming Adrien's newest buddy, or because it was Chloe who instigated it. Kim's crush on Chloe had not diminished during their time apart. In fact, he seemed more enamoured by her than ever. His motives for being Adrien's new fried aside, it was doing Adrien immense good.

'I'm glad he's befriending more people,' Sabine commented, one Wednesday afternoon. 'It'll get him used to other personality types, and  help him become a well rounded person.'

Marinette stacked fresh loaves into a display basket. Her bruises were receding, more yellow than purple, now, something she was immensely pleased about. She was getting tired of people's well meaning, but misplaced, concern for her wellbeing.

'I just wish Kim's motives weren't so self-serving,' she complained.

Sabine nodded. 'I know what you mean, but no relationship with Adrien is going to be conventional. You never know, some of the strongest friendships began between the most unlikely pairs. Kim could end up being the best friend Adrien's ever had.'

'That bar is set pretty low,' Marinette muttered, under her breath.

Tom peered around the door frame. 'A better friend than our daughter? I don't believe it. I ship it,' he said, turning to Marinette with a wink.

She rolled her eyes. 'That's not how you use that phrase, Papa.'

'I know what I'm about,' he retorted, disappearing back into the kitchen.

Marinette groaned as Sabine laughed.

'Oh, I almost forgot,' Sabine said. 'Nadja would like to know if you're free to babysit tomorrow.'

Marinette scrunched her face up. Ever since Nadja had aired her story about Adrien attending school, Marinette had avoided her. 'I don't know. Adrien usually comes over to tutor me, remember?'

'I know you don't respect Nadja anymore, but she's in a pinch. Besides, despite what she did, she's still my friend. Please, Dearest?'

Marinette rolled her eyes with a dramatic groan. 'I can't believe you played the friend card. Fine, I'll do it, but I'm not rescheduling with Adrien. We have a test coming up, and I need all the help I can get.'

Sabine clapped her hands. 'Thank you, Marinette. I knew I could count on you.'

'It's too late to suck up to me now, Maman.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something does not go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter. I just couldn't get the wording right. Incidentally, "uncowed" is not a word, according to half of the internet. I think it was a casualty of Webster's Language Reforms - he made it up. If you can think of a better substitute, let me know.

Marinette was late to school the following morning. She barrelled into class, and promptly tripped over her own feet, sprawling onto the floor with a clatter. Madame Mendeleiev glared, wordlessly, down at her in disapproval.

'Sorry,' Marinette hissed, before scurrying into her seat.

Madame Mendeleiev snorted, then resumed going over her revision questions. After that, the day was uneventful, with one exception.

As a consequence of oversleeping, Marinette forgot all about her promise to babysit, until a shrill voice called up the stairs to her bedroom, 'Marinette!'

She froze, as Adrien turned to her with a questioning look. She smacked her forehead with her palm when Manon charged into her room. 'I forgot I had to babysit today,' she moaned.

'Marinette,' Manon shrieked.

She fixed a smile in place as she turned to face Manon, but, before she could speak, Manon asked, 'what happened to your face?'

Adrien choked on air, while Marinette self-consciously stroked her bruise.

'I fell,' she answered, flatly.

Manon wasn't listening. She had noticed Adrien, and was eyeing him warily. 'Who're you?'

'Manon,' Marinette gasped. 'Manners.'

However, she remained uncowed. She turned back to Marinette and raced over to climb into her lap. 'Are you drawing again? I want to draw, too.'

'No, no, we're not drawing,' Marinette answered, moving her pens and papers beyond Manon's reach. 'We're studying for a test.'

'Drawing?' Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Marinette groaned and pouted at him, while Adrien grinned mischievously at her.

'Who are you?' Manon asked, again, frowning up at Adrien.

Marinette cleared her throat. 'Manon, this is my friend, Adrien. He's helping me study. Adrien, this is Manon, Maman's friend's daughter.'

Adrien bowed in his seat. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Manon.'

'Do you like dolls?' Manon asked, wriggling out of Marinette's hold.

'Dolls?' Adrien asked, taken aback.

Marinette stiffened, feeling the blood drain from her face as Manon ransacked her room. She and Adrien swivelled around in their chairs to keep Manon in sight.

'Dolls,' Manon cheered, triumphantly, holding her prize up when she found them. She trotted back to Marinette and Adrien, her arms full of Marinette's hand-stitched creations. She handed Adrien the Chat Noir, Roger Cop, and the Evillustrator toys. 'You can be the boys,' she told him.

Adrien picked up the Chat Noir doll, inspecting it closely. 'I know these dolls,' he murmured. He looked at Marinette with wide eyes. 'These are your dolls?' he asked, incredulously.

'Marinette made them,' Manon informed him, as she gave Marinette the Lady Wifi doll.

Marinette couldn't look him in the eyes. 'Yeah, I did.' She had to swallow the apology that was trying to force its way up her throat.

Adrien turned back to Manon, who was flying the Ladybug doll around the room with aeroplane noises. 'So, that would mean she was,' he didn't finish the sentence.

Marinette watched Manon as well, the pain in Adrien's face too much to bear.

'You guys are supposed to come get me,' Manon reminded them, impatiently.

Marinette leapt to her feet, holding the Lady Wifi doll high. 'I'm going to defeat you, Ladybug. I'm going to win,' she announced, in a poor imitation of Alya's voice.

After a few minutes, Adrien set aside his lugubrious thoughts, and joined the game, enacting his multiple defeats with exaggerated flamboyance.

Eventually, Manon ran out of energy and fell asleep on the chaise. Marinette sighed with exhaustion, as she slumped back into her chair. Adrien collapsed into the other, his expression unreadable.

'Hey.' Marinette nudged his ankle with her foot. 'Tell me what you're thinking.'

He slowly lifted his head to look at her. 'She doesn't recognise me.'

Marinette shrugged. 'She's six, almost seven. Her attention span is pretty short.'

His lips briefly quirked up at one corner. 'Apart from the people in school, I've never really met anyone who used to be an akuma. She was Puppeteer,' he explained, nodding at Manon.

'I think I remember that day,' Marinette mumbled, incapable of looking directly at him. 'She wanted to keep the Ladybug doll, but the arm had torn off. I gave her Lady Wifi instead. Later, Alya changed back into Lady Wifi right in front of me, but she spoke just like Manon. It was so weird.'

Never before had she wanted to reveal herself as badly as she did in that moment. However, as bad as she felt about lying to him, she held back. She coughed, the confession catching in her throat, as her common sense tried to shove it back down.

Adrien didn't notice her internal struggle. He was staring at the Chat Noir doll as he turned it, over and over, in his hands.

Marinette bit her lip. 'Are you angry at Ladybug, for taking that away from you?' She sweated as she awaited his reply.

'Ladybug didn't take my miraculous.'

She tried to recall previous conversations, sorting out what he had told her, from what she remembered of that night. Her memories blurred together, so she remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

'Ladybug knocked me aside to go after Father. I'd already used my Cataclysm, so my transformation fell just after I landed on the ground. I hid behind a pile of rubble, but an old man found me. He told me I had been a poor choice, and that he was sorry things had worked out that way. Then he told me to give the ring back.'

Marinette was flabbergasted. 'So, you just did it? He could've been anyone.'

Adrien shook his head. 'I saw the proof. He wasn't some random old man. It felt like he'd been waiting for an opportunity to reclaim my ring.' He rubbed his finger, absently.

'Do you blame Ladybug for losing your powers, though?'

He took a long time to answer. 'I do, and I don't. On one hand, it was my own actions which led to my downfall. Ladybug was just doing her job, when she defeated us. On the other hand, some irrational part of me blames her for what happened afterward. She didn't have to make it so public, and I guess I resent her for my losing everything.'

Marinette gulped. 'You once said you'd apologise, if you ever got the chance to speak to her.'

Adrien wouldn't look at her. 'I still would. I'm still sorry events unfolded the way they did. I genuinely believe I would've loved being her partner. But, I'd also like an explanation. Like, why didn't she take the fight away from populated areas? Why take Father's miraculous in front of all those people? Why not conduct any of that in private, so I might still have a life?'

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. 'You said it yourself, that you needed to be stopped. You've admitted what you did was wrong. Maybe Ladybug could have done it another way, but there was no way your father was going to escape the law.'

'I know. Father had to go to gaol, but I'm selfish. I've mentioned that, more than once.'

She wrung her hands, turning away from him. 'So, you do hate her, then.'

'I don't know how I feel,' he admitted.

They sat in silence, after that. Marinette turned back to her maths text book, forgotten since Manon's arrival, but didn't see any of it. Instead, she doodled in the margins until Nadja came to pick up Manon.

'Good afternoon, Marinette. Did Manon behave herself?' She paused when she saw Adrien looking over Marinette's shoulder, as she hovered, half stooped over to lift Manon up. She stood up straight, Manon cradled against her breast, her face a blank mask. 'I wasn't aware you had company today, Marinette.'

Adrien stared back at her, his face blank, as Marinette sought a reply.

Manon woke up. 'Hi, Mummy.'

Nadja's face softened, immediately. 'Did you have a nice afternoon, Sweetie?'

Manon nodded, a sleepy smile spreading across her face. 'We played with dolls. He makes funny voices,' she pointed at Adrien.

Nadja turned back to Adrien. 'I don't want you playing with my daughter,' she told him, stiffly.

Marinette was about to retort, when Manon spoke.

'Mummy, manners,' she scolded.

Nadja's mouth snapped shut as she looked at Manon in shock.

Manon crossed her arms. 'He was fun. We've never had a boy to do the boy voices before. He even died properly.'

Marinette could see the response to that working its way up Nadja's throat.

'Madame Chamack,' she said, loudly, 'why don't you and Manon continue this conversation at home. I'm sure we all have things to be getting on with.'

'Of course,' Nadja replied. She turned around and left without another word.

'Not even a thank you?' groused Marinette. 'Adults are so rude.'

'Did you really expect anything different, once she saw me here?' Adrien asked, bitterly.

Marinette chewed her lip and turned to face him. 'Ladybug really should have done more to keep it quiet, huh?'

Adrien rubbed his face with one hand, resting his elbow in the crook of his other arm. 'If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride,' he iterated. 'Even if Ladybug had managed to unmask us in private, Father going to court wouldn't have been kept a secret for long. Considering who he is, and why he was in there, our identities would have been revealed anyway. It would've just been a matter of time.'

'But you still resent her,' Marinette uttered.

'A part of me does, simply because people are always looking for someone else to blame, to share the burden of guilt, whether it's deserved or not. It's childish, but I can't help it.'

Marinette had no response for that. She packed up her pens and text book, Adrien following her lead, in complete silence. Her urge to reveal herself had withered and died, leaving a cold heaviness in her chest. It had mutated into guilt, a feeling she had suppressed for too long. She supposed she was long overdue in acknowledging that.

Adrien left, muttering a cursory farewell, as Marinette lay her head in her arms, and wished she still had Tikki to talk to.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and peacefulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a slightly longer, fluffy chapter to reward y'all for your patience.

Marinette knocked on Adrien's door, juggling several bags of groceries and cooking paraphernalia. He was slow to answer, inching the door open as he rubbed his eyes.

'Hello? Marinette, what're you doing here?'

Marinette blushed and turned away. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I knew I should've called first.'

He smiled sleepily her. 'S'ok. It's almost noon, anyway. Come on in.'

Marinette nodded her thanks as she hauled her load over the threshold.

Adrien looked at the bags in confusion. 'I'm not awake enough for this.'

'Oh, it's nothing to worry about. I just thought I'd make us some lunch.' She placed the bags on the benchtop and began to pull things out. 'Why don't you have a shower and get dressed. I'll have this all under way by the time you're done.'

'I'll do that,' Adrien nodded, walking backwards down the hall with his eyes fixed on the bags.

Marinette pulled out the steamer and placed it on the burners while she got everything else sorted. She was under no illusions as to what motivated her. Ever since Adrien had admitted to bearing some resentment against Ladybug, she had felt guilty. His exposure to the world may not have been entirely her fault, but she did carry some responsibility. Even if she couldn't confess her part in those events, she could still try and make amends in other ways.

Marinette's hands moved without thought, as she recollected that fateful night. A dangerous new akuma, the butterfly as it flew away, locating Papillon's lair, and the ensuing battle. Her reminiscences left her feeling nostalgic and lonesome; even now, she missed having Tikki by her side.

She was standing at the stove, absently stirring a pot, when Adrien came back.

'That smells amazing. What is it?' he asked, looking over her shoulder.

'One of Maman's family recipes. It's a noodle soup, one of my favourites.'

Adrien hummed, appreciatively. 'I think it'll be my favourite, too.'

Marinette laughed. 'I hope so.'

'Is there anything I can do to help?'

Marinette paused for a moment to think. 'You can slice the cabbage, if you want.'

He gasped. 'Like in the animes.'

She coughed, choking on air. 'Yes, like in anime. God, I didn't know you were such a weeb. My opinion of you just took a nose dive.'

Adrien harrumphed as he picked up a knife. 'Not all anime is garbage, excuse you. Some of it's really good; you just have to be selective.'

'Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Naru-tard.'

He spluttered and threw a strand of cabbage in her hair. Marinette curled her lip and threw it back, with an exclamation of disgust. At a stand-still, they glared at each other, the cabbage string falling to the floor between them.

'It's going to burn,' Adrien noted, nodding at the stove.

Marinette gasped and spun around. 'Damn it, Adrien. This is why you don't muck about in the kitchen,' she scolded, as she stirred vigorously.

He snorted. 'Yes, Chef.'

Finally, the meal came together - a standard Chinese lunch of vegetables and meat with rice, noodle soup, and steamed dumplings. Adrien set places on his coffee table, with pillows on the floor to cushion their seats. Marinette placed the dishes on the table, accompanied with two bottles of peach soda, before taking a seat opposite him.

Adrien grinned and raised his bottle, saying, ' _à votre santé_.'

Marinette smiled back, and replied, ' _à la tienne_.'

They clinked their bottles, then began to eat.

Adrien closed his eyes and hummed. 'This is fantastic. Nino was right, you are an amazing cook.'

Marinette chuckled. 'You ought to thank Maman. She insisted on teaching me, saying that all women should know how to cook. She's old fashioned,' she sighed.

Adrien nodded. 'It's a skill everyone should learn, though I don't get much pleasure out of it, myself.'

'It depends on your circumstances,' Marinette explained. 'If you have someone to cook with, it's a much more pleasurable experience.'

He looked thoughtful. 'I suppose you're right. Is Sunday lunch always like this at your place?' he asked, indicating the spread.

She shook her head, and swallowed. 'No. Usually, Papa bastardises it with typical French food.'

Adrien smiled into his soup cup, holding it to his lips with both hands. 'You're very lucky.'

'I am,' she agreed.

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Of course.'

'What do you think Ladybug would think of me, if she could see me now?'

Marinette gulped a mouthful of hot soup. She grabbed her soda and took a large swig, cooling her burnt tongue, before she answered. 'Well, actually, I think she would be proud of you,' she coughed.

Adrien met her eyes, surprised. 'Really?'

She nodded, enthusiastically. 'Yeah. I mean, look how far you've come.'

He looked around the small apartment, dubiously, before turning back to her with a raised brow.

'Not physically,' she chided, 'personally. You go to school, made friends, and even though you feel conflicted about her, it doesn't seem like you hold a grudge against Ladybug. That's great progress.'

He fiddled with his cup. 'At least someone thinks so.'

Marinette narrowed her eyes. 'What did your father say to you?'

He flinched, then cringed. 'How did you know?'

'Women's Intuition. You saw him, yesterday, right? What'd he say?'

Adrien wouldn't meet her eyes. 'It began well enough. He's glad I'm friends with Chloe again, he even asked what she's doing with her time, these days.' He paused as he ate another mouthful. 'Then, he asked about what I'm doing with my time.'

Marinette nodded encouragingly, but he still wasn't looking at her.

'I think Father wants me to pick up where he left off.'

'What?' she shrieked, her spoon falling out of her hand.

Adrien shook his head. 'He didn't say anything, overtly. But, when I told him I was just focussing on school, he gave me this look. It was his disappointed face, like I'd let him down. I think he expected me to continue looking for the Miraculous, while he's locked up. I think he wants me to bring Mother back,' he finished, quietly.

It was a futile dream, now that Fu had left the country, and since his disappearance, there had been no reports of miraculous wielders from other countries. Finding him would be impossible with such obvious clues.

'What did you do?' Marinette asked.

'I just pretended not to pick up on his cues. Besides, I think it's past time he accepted the fact that Mother's gone. If movies have taught me anything, it's that the dead should stay dead.'

Marinette hummed in sad agreement. 'Will you see him again, next Saturday?'

He nodded. 'Probably.'

She placed a gentle hand on his wrist. 'Just remember, he can't do anything to you.'

'But he can say things. Father's always had a knack for hitting where it hurts.'

She gripped his wrist a little tighter. 'Words only have power over you if you let them. If your dad starts in on you, just think of his voice as a fart in the wind.'

Adrien snorted and coughed through a startled laugh. 'Really?' he spluttered.

Marinette shrugged, nonchalantly, though her face was pink. 'Ladybug would tell you the same thing.'

Adrien sobered, folding his hands on the table. 'I've been really unfair toward her, haven't I?'

Marinette exhaled, resting her arms on the table as well. 'Not without good reason. Honestly, I think that was one of those times where there were no innocent parties. One could've wished for a little more understanding from everyone.'

'I agree.'

'What does your psychiatrist say about all of this?'

Adrien grunted in disgust. 'He just keeps rambling on about mindfulness. I know it's everyone's flavour of the month, right now, but that doesn't make it a magic cure-all for every single case. Personally, I've found it spectacularly unhelpful.'

Marinette blinked at him. 'I don't even know what that is.'

Adrien shrugged. 'I'm not sure I fully understand it, either. Mindfulness is about acknowledging your emotions, and seeing why you feel that way. Somehow, that's supposed to ease your negative emotions. Maybe that's an oversimplification, but so far, I have not found it a helpful tool.'

Marinette fiddled with her spoon as she thought. 'Like you said, one blanket cure isn't going to be suitable for everyone. Have you tried a creative outlet for your emotions? I like to draw and sew whenever I feel down.'

Adrien winced. 'I've never been particularly arty.'

'What about writing? I have an aunt who's been into poetry, lately. She's found it to be a great release for all her emotions.'

He looked thoughtful. 'That's not a bad idea.'

Marinette nodded, eagerly. 'The best thing is, you can keep it private. It's the process which is cathartic, not whether people see it or not.'

He looked up at her, then, with a genuine smile. 'Thank you, Marinette, really. You've helped me more than you know.

She felt her cheeks turn pink. 'That's what friends are for.'

 

* * *

 

Marinette hummed tunelessly as she got ready for school. Deciding at the last minute to try something new, she pulled the elastic bands from her hair, and brushed it out, leaving it to fall freely down her shoulders. It had been almost a year since her last haircut, she realised with surprise. She lifted out a strand to examine it, scowling at the split end. Realising she was running out of time, Marinette hustled downstairs and out the door, calling her farewells over her shoulder.

School was almost back to how it used to be. Students gathered on the steps, or in the courtyard, to catch up on the weekend's gossip, waving to acquaintances in other cliques as they passed. Marinette smiled at the idyllic scene, huffing a quiet laugh as Chloe managed to offend an entire group with a single, off-hand remark. Indeed, it was almost back to normal. The only notable difference was she now had a new friend in her group, and her relationship with Chloe had improved because of it. Chloe was still acerbic and thoughtless, but Sabrina insisted that was just how she expressed herself. Marinette rolled her eyes, thinking that only Sabrina would have the patience to read between Chloe's lines.

Flowers suddenly invaded Marinette's vision. A bouquet of yellow and peach roses had been thrust under her nose, startling her back a step.

'Sorry,' Adrien apologised, as he lowered the bouquet. 'I didn't mean to scare you. Here,' he tried again, offering the roses at a lower height. 'Please, accept these.'

'Thank you,' she replied as she took them. 'Why this?' she asked, too shocked to string a proper sentence together.

He rubbed the back of his neck. 'Oh, you know, for everything.'

Marinette frowned at the ambiguous response. 'They're lovely. I should put them in water,' she noted, glancing around the courtyard.

'Maybe there's a vase in the teachers' office,' he suggested. 'Sorry, I didn't think this through.'

'No, it's ok,' she assured him with a smile. She lifted the bouquet to take a delicate sniff. 'They really are lovely.'

Adrien grinned back at her. 'Hey, you changed you hair. It looks good.'

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. 'Thanks,' she murmured, suddenly feeling shy.

'Ooh, those're gorgeous,' Alya declared, springing up behind Marinette to place her hands on her shoulders. 'Hey, how come you never buy me roses?' she asked Nino as he stood beside Adrien.

'I'll buy you some when you do something to earn it,' he retorted.

Alya gaped at him, outraged. 'You see what I have to put up with?' she asked, turning to Marinette.

'You see what I have to put up with?' Nino muttered, vehemently, to Adrien.

Marinette giggled as Alya turned on him with exaggerated affront.

'I think I'll just run these back to the bakery, and ask Maman to find a vase for them. Be right back.' Marinette turned and sprinted home again.

She barrelled into the bakery just as a customer finished paying for his purchase. She nodded politely as he walked by, while he eyed her, questioningly.

'Aren't those beautiful,' Sabine cooed. 'What's the occasion?'

'I don't know. Adrien just gave them to me, but when I asked why, he said, "for everything." That's not an answer. But if you could put these in water for me, I'd really appreciate it. I have to go again. Bye.'

Marinette wasn't certain if Sabine had understood the speedily shouted rant, but the bell was due to ring at any moment, and she was still badly confused.

She made it back just in time, skidding across the classroom floor, but managing to maintain her balance. She took her seat as Alya applauded. Marinette pouted back at her.

The class was lively that morning. After Alix's and Kim's return, they were all slowly regaining their old dynamic. Even Adrien contributed to the dialogue, and was either met with heartfelt agreement, or good natured arguments. While Mylene, Ivan, and Nathaniel remained distant, Kim, Max and Nino didn't hold back.

Marinette had to suppress her laughter all morning, the pleasure of having her class back to how it used to be almost overwhelming her. She smiled openly whenever Adrien's contributions were met with eager discussion. He enjoyed it too, grinning wider than Marinette had ever seen.

They had lunch in the park that day, briefly stopping by the bakery first. They joined the rest of their classmates on the grass, who acted as a buffer between Adrien and the rest of the population who stared openly at him. True to form, Chloe acted as if they were there specifically to admire her, telling them to look all they wanted and offering to take selfies with them. No one stared too long after that.

Marinette lay down on the grass, and soaked in the sunshine. The boys, and Alix, had run off to chase a ball, while the rest of them sat in a loose circle and talked. They were soon joined by Nathaniel, as he collapsed on the ground beside them, panting heavily.

'Animals,' he muttered, as he retrieved his water bottle.

Marinette chuckled, closing her eyes as she folded her arms behind her head.

'Hey, Marinette?' Rose began.

Marinette hummed a questioning note, but didn't sit up.

'Why did Adrien give you a bunch of roses this morning?'

Marinette's eyes flew open. 'He said he wanted to thank me,' she stammered.

'Oh, you poor, simple thing,' Chloe muttered, from Marinette's left.

She sat up. 'What do you mean?'

The girls, and Nathaniel, exchanged a pitying look.

'What?' she demanded, but no one met her eyes.

'They grow up so fast,' Alya sniffed, sitting at Marinette's immediate right. She pretended to wipe away a tear.

Marinette huffed in frustration. 'What are you talking about?'

No one met her gaze.

'Their babies will be beautiful,' Rose sighed, dreamily.

'Whose babies?' Marinette queried. 'Is someone getting married?'

'And dumb,' Chloe added.

'I prefer the phrase, "adorably oblivious,"' Alya argued.

Mylene shook her head. 'Even obliviousness can be annoying after a while.'

Marinette thumped her foot against the ground. 'What are you all on about?'

'Nothing,' they responded, in unison.

She crossed her arms and pouted. 'Fine, keep your secrets. I don't care, anyway.'

They snickered at the obvious lie, but Marinette ignored them, opting to lie down once more.

The rest of the school day was quieter after the boys, and Alix, had run themselves to the point of exhaustion. But, the camaraderie was still present. They waved a tired farewell at the end of the day, before going their separate ways, pleased they were all friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> à votre santé - To your health  
> à la tienne - To yours  
> The French equivalent of Cheers.
> 
> Mindfulness - Mindfulness is the psychological process of bringing one's attention to experiences occurring in the present moment, which can be developed through the practice of meditation and other training.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette thinks about some things.

Marinette stared at the roses Sabine had left on her desk, as she had for the last week, considering their significance. She figured her first assumption was correct, that Adrien was simply trying to thank her. But, roses were also a symbol of love.

Confused, she had looked up the meanings of flowers online. According to a number of websites, yellow roses were for friendship, while peach represented gratitude.

'Is he thanking me for being a friend?' she muttered. 'He must be. But, he's a boy. Boys don't usually think about that sort of thing, do they?' She chewed her thumbnail. 'He's not your typical boy, though.'

Her thoughts had circled around those same questions all week. Now it was Saturday, and the roses had started to wilt. Struck by a sudden bolt of panic, Marinette grabbed her purse, and ran out the door, leaving Tom and Sabine to stare curiously after her.

She searched through craft and hobby stores all day, but none had what she wanted. Desperate, she found a dingy little art supply shop in a disreputable looking side street. Despite its dubious appearance, it had what she was looking for. She bought the flower pressing kit, complete with blotting paper, and ran home.

She charged by Tom and Sabine with a cursory greeting, before bolting up to her room. There, she set up the kit and paper, then carefully clipped off four of the roses, preserving two of each colour. She arranged the flowers on the paper carefully, before tightening the wingnuts.

Even with the conundrum the bouquet brought, Marinette adored it for its scent and vibrancy. The colours looked like a sunset, inspiring a slew of ideas she wanted to incorporate into her designs. She had a sketch of a skirt she thought would look exquisite with that palette.

Now that she had a moment to calm down, Marinette wondered what had possessed  her to fly out in a panic over a bunch of flowers.

'They're the first gift he ever gave me. I should preserve the memory,' she justified. 'It would be a disservice to him, and the flowers, to just let them die.'

Pleased with her reasoning, she pulled out her homework, and focussed on that.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning, Marinette stared at the stack of flower presses despairingly. The day before, she had returned to the grubby art supply shop, and bought five more flower presses. Her bouquet had been reduced to stems, denuded in her efforts to preserve what she considered a momentous event.

Now, however, Marinette wondered if she had been a little too impulsive. She feared Adrien would think her weird and obsessive, should he see what she'd done. He was expected to visit that afternoon for her daily maths lessons, which they normally held in her room.

Pressing her lips together, Marinette gathered the kits, and stacked them in an inconspicuous corner under her desk. Adrien wasn't one to pry or snoop, so the chances of him seeing them were minimal.

'Marinette, you're going to be late,' Sabine called from the kitchen.

Marinette jumped, then scurried about her room as she collected her school things. She raced downstairs and shovelled her breakfast down. Sabine raised an eyebrow, but refrained from commenting. Marinette then dashed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her hair, then she ran back upstairs for her bag.

'Bye, Maman. I'll see you later,' she hollered as she bolted out the door.

'Hey, Marinette,' Adrien greeted, as she entered the courtyard.

'Adrien. Hello. Morning. What's up?' she babbled, before clapping both hands over her mouth.

Adrien chuckled. 'Nothing much. What's up with you?'

Marinette screwed her eyes shut as she felt blood rush to her face. 'Sorry,' she squeaked through her fingers.

She was saved from commenting any further by the arrival of Alya and Nino.

'Yo, guys, how was your weekend?' asked Alya, as she slung an arm over Marinette's shoulders.

'Quiet, but I got all of my homework done,' Adrien answered.

'That's a bore, and you're a nerd,' Nino stated, bluntly.

Adrien smirked, and Marinette balked.

As Ladybug, she had seen Chat Noir smirk all the time. It had been insufferable. Chat Noir was loud, cocky, and arrogant. Adrien, however, was none of those things. She briefly wondered if Adrien were more like Chat Noir, before he lost his ring. She liked that he was a quiet person, but she thought he could benefit from speaking up more.

 _Perhaps the true Adrien is somewhere in between Chat Noir, and the Adrien from now_ , she thought.

Marinette watched, eyes far away and vague from her musings, as Adrien smirked while he quipped with Nino. Marinette looked away, feeling heat flood her cheeks once more. Alya nudged her in the ribs.

'Hello? Earth to Marinette. You in there?' she waved a hand in front of Marinette's nose.

Marinette came back to herself with a start. 'Pink,' she blurted.

'Yes, you're very pink,' Alya drawled, 'and getting pinker by the second.'

Marinette moaned and put her face in her hands.

'Stop teasing her,' Adrien said, as he pulled her from Alya's grip. He tugged her hands away from her face to look her in the eyes. 'We were just talking about spending lunch in the library today. We have that history test this afternoon, remember?'

'Oh, yes,' she gasped, eyes wide. 'Studying is important if you want to pass.'

Nino tilted his head, quizzically, while Alya slapped a hand over her face.

'Exactly,' Adrien agreed. 'So, you want to join us?'

Marinette nodded vigorously, her eyes never leaving his. 'Uh-huh.'

He beamed at her. 'Great.'

The bell rang, stopping her from embarrassing herself further.  _What is wrong with me?_  she thought as the others walked away. Shaking her head, she trotted after them, putting the scene behind her.

They studied in the library during lunch, Alya and Nino acting as a buffer and preventing Marinette from humiliating herself further. Their last minute cramming was worth the effort, though, when Marinette breezed through the test, putting her pen down with twenty minutes to spare.

They let out a collective sigh of relief when the bell rang.

'Hand in your papers on the way out, please, and don't forget you have a literature test to prepare for. See you tomorrow, students,' Caline called after them.

Marinette smiled as she handed her test back. 'See you tomorrow, Madame Bustier.'

Caline returned the smile. 'See you then.'

Marinette then jogged to catch up with Alya, Adrien, and Nino in the locker room.

'Do you want to go over some of the lit sources today?' asked Adrien her. 'I know you want to focus on maths, though,' he trailed off.

Marinette shook her head. 'No, it's ok. We can do some lit, if you want. That test'll come before our next maths one, anyway.'

He grinned. 'Awesome. Thanks, Marinette.'

'I'd ask to come, too, but the twins have brought home another bug,' Alya moaned, as she looked at her phone. 'Mum needs me to come home.'

Nino scrunched his nose up. 'Just don't go bringing that bug to school. The last time you did that, I was puking for a week.'

'We were all puking for a week,' Kim interjected, vehemently.

'Ew,' Adrien muttered, cringing away from Alya.

'I haven't caught any bug yet,' Alya told them, scowling at Adrien.

Marinette shoved her things in her bag and slammed her locker shut. 'Ready to go?'

'Yup,' Adrien replied, without hesitation.

They walked briskly out of the school, as Alya began ranting behind them. 'I haven't even gone home yet.'

'Begone, plague carrier,' Nino cried.

Marinette and Adrien entered the bakery, amidst an influx of customers. They waved to Sabine as they walked by, then went upstairs, and settled in the lounge room. Marinette made a pot of tea, then they pulled out their literature work, taking turns to read aloud and ask each other questions on the material. They took a break when Sabine came in with snacks.

'How's it going?' she asked, as she set a tray of pastries on the coffee table.

'It's going,' Marinette sighed.

She went to make a fresh pot of tea as Adrien turned on the television. As the kettle boiled, Sabine and Adrien struck up a conversation. Marinette tuned them out, and spooned tea leaves into the teapot.

'Oh, no,' Sabine moaned.

'What is it?' Marinette asked. Turning around, she saw Sabine and Adrien staring at the TV. Nadja's voice drifted out, catching Marinette's attention.

'Nathalie Sancoeur, the former executive assistant to Gabriel Agreste, is believed to have escaped prison by feigning illness, overpowering paramedics and her guards, as they escorted her to a secure vehicle. She stole a hand gun from one of the guards, as well as the vehicle intended to take her to a medical facility for treatment. She then rammed the prison gates, in her bid for freedom. She is still at large, and considered armed and dangerous. Any sightings of her can be reported on this emergency contact number.'

A phone number appeared at the bottom of the screen, in a large red font.

Marinette looked at Adrien. He was sitting up straight, with his eyes locked on the screen. Suddenly, his phone rang, and they all jumped.

'Hello?' he answered, hesitantly. 'Yes, just now, on the news. Of course, I'll be right there.' He hung up, and turned to face Marinette and Sabine. 'That was my case worker. The police want to question me.'

'Would you like me to come with you?' Sabine offered.

He took a long time to reply. Eventually, he shook his head. 'No, it should be ok. It's not like I knew this was going to happen.'

'All right, but if you change your mind, just ask.'

Adrien nodded. 'Thanks, Madame Cheng.' He packed up his bag and headed out. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette,' he murmured over his shoulder.

Marinette held up one hand with a feeble wave. 'See you.'

She felt removed from the world for the rest of the day. Marinette kept her phone within reach at all times, fielding texts from her classmates as best she could, but the detached feeling lingered. Dinner was a sombre affair, after Sabine told Tom the news. They all went to bed early, but no one slept.

By ten-thirty, Marinette still hadn't heard from Adrien. She waited, on tenterhooks, fearing the police had taken him away. She sent numerous texts, but they all went unanswered, fuelling her spiralling imagination. She eventually fell asleep from sheer exhaustion, her anxiety no match for her body's need to rest.

The following morning, she was frustrated with herself for oversleeping. She wailed, aloud, when she checked her phone to see she had missed a call from Adrien. Brushing aside the need to prepare for school, she called him back, panicked, as her mind concocted one terrifying scenario after another.

'Hello?' he answered.

'Adrien,' she shrieked. 'I'm so sorry I missed your call. Are you ok?'

'I was fine, until you perforated my eardrum.'

She blinked. 'Huh?'

'I'm ok,' he assured her with a soft chuckle. 'The cops grilled me for ages, but eventually decided to let me go. I just called to let you know that I'm too tired to come to school today.'

'Oh,' she mumbled, feeling foolish. 'Do you want company, or would you rather be alone?'

He hesitated before answering. 'I think I'd like to be alone. I really need some sleep.'

Marinette nodded. 'Sure, no problem. Call me if you need anything.'

'Will do. Thanks, Marinette.'

'See you tomorrow?'

'You bet. Bye for now.'

'Bye bye.'

She hung up, and struggled to untangle herself from her blankets. Despite oversleeping, she didn't hurry to get ready. She could foresee the interrogation her classmates were sure to put her through, even though she didn't know any more than they did. She could avoid some of the frustration by being late, and felt comforted by the knowledge that Caline would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more drama!  
> These kids have had it too easy for too long.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for the wait, dear readers! I have been so lazy lately. But, I have the first draft of the next few chapters already written. I was productive, today!

The police came to question Marinette and her family that evening. They were assured they were not under suspicion, the police were there only to gather as much information as possible. They did, however, spend an uncomfortable amount of time questioning Marinette about Adrien's day-to-day habits. She resented the implications of that line of questioning, and her ire showed.

The woman questioning Marinette often digressed, alternating between reassuring her it was just procedure, and asking about her personal relationship with Adrien.

'We're friends,' Marinette told her flatly, for the seventh time. 'I'm worried about what this fiasco is doing to him.'

'Of course,' the policewoman replied, with a strained smile.

Finally, the two police officers left, leaving their contact details with Tom, should anything more come to their attention. Marinette forced a smile and waved, as Sabine closed the door.

'That was exhausting,' she sighed, as she moved to sit on the couch.

Marinette threw herself down beside her. 'Poor Maman,' she sympathised.

Tom sank down on Sabine's other side. 'It's a procedure, all right,' he agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment, too mentally fatigued to engage in conversation. Marinette's phone buzzed when Alya called.

'Are you alive?' she asked, by way of greeting.

'Barely,' Marinette groused. 'Did the cops see you, too?'

'Yeah, a man and a woman. They questioned us for ages, even the twins. Mum was furious.'

'Are you guys ok?' Marinette asked, concerned.

'Yeah, yeah, we're fine. The twins were more confused than anything, and Mum's just angry. Dad's annoyed that they took so long, and right at dinner time, no less.'

'They just left here a few minutes ago,' Marinette told her. 'It took way too long. We're all just tired.'

'Wow, it sounds like they grilled you longer than they did the rest of us.'

Marinette pushed herself upright. 'How many of us did they see?'

'Our whole class, including the teachers, according to Sabrina.'

'Damn, they really are being thorough.'

'How's Adrien doing?' Alya asked, her voice softening.

Marinette let her head fall back. 'I haven't spoken to him since this morning, but he seemed in good spirits, if a bit tired. His examination ran super late.'

Alya hummed in understanding. 'You sound pretty wiped, too. Go to bed early tonight, and get some sleep, ok?'

Marinette gave a wan smile. 'Yes, Mother.'

'Damn straight. G'night, Girl.'

'Night.' She hung up with a weary exhalation.

'Do either of you mind if we just have sandwiches for dinner?' Sabine enquired.

'I think we still have leftovers which need to be eaten,' Tom suggested.

Marinette waved a limp hand. 'You guys go ahead. I'll be along as soon as I can feel my face again.'

'Sure, Sweetie. Whenever you're ready,' Sabine replied.

They ate quietly, lost in their own thoughts. Marinette hoped this latest development wouldn't negate all of the progress Adrien had made thus far.

 

* * *

 

Alya was absent the following day, texting she had caught the virus Etta and Ella had brought home.

_Hopefully, those nosy cops caught it, too_ , she sent.

Marinette shook her head.  _They're just doing their job. It's a pain, but it can't be helped_.

Alya took a long time to respond. _I know. I just want someone else to be sick. You know I hate to suffer alone_.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.  _Your family isn't enough?_

_Family doesn't count. They're a given, especially since it's their fault_.

Marinette huffed a weak laugh. _Such uncharitable thoughts, you unfilial daughter. I have to be off. Rest well, and stay hydrated_.

_Yes, Mother. Have a good one_.

Marinette sent a last goodbye text, and finished getting ready.

Sabine looked worried when she came down for breakfast.

'You doing all right, Maman?' Marinette asked, in concern.

Sabine stared into the sink full of soapy water. 'You don't think Adrien knew about the breakout, do you?'

'Of course not,' Marinette gasped. 'How could he? He doesn't have his own phone, he hasn't been to see Nathalie, and his visits with his father are all closely monitored. He's never had the opportunity to learn anything.'

Sabine shook her head. 'You're right, I know you are. I knew all of that.'

'But?'

'I don't know,' she admitted, her shoulders sagging.

Marinette clenched her fists on the benchtop. 'I know he had nothing to do with it. He may have been Chat Noir once, but he's grown since then. He's a good person. Besides, the cops have already ruled him out as a suspect.'

'I know, Sweetheart,' Sabine said. 'I suppose it's just a mother's instinct to be worried for her only child.'

Marinette's face softened into a smile. 'You know I can take care of myself.'

Sabine turned to her, and held out her arms. Marinette circled the counter, stepping into the embrace.

'I know you can, my Sweet.' She let go and pointed Marinette back into her seat. 'Sit and eat. I think today is going to be a long day.'

At school, Adrien wasn't in the courtyard, or the locker room. Instead, Marinette found him sitting on the step beside his desk, elbows resting on his upraised knees, as he hung his head.

'Oh, Adrien,' she murmured. She knelt between his feet and pulled him into a hug.

His reaction was slow, but when he returned the hug, Adrien clutched the back of her shirt and buried his face in her shoulder.

'Talk to me, Adrien. Tell me what you're thinking,' she crooned, as she rubbed his back.

'I'm scared,' he confessed.

'Of what?'

He gulped. 'Nathalie. She's strong, tough, resourceful, and extremely competent. She's intelligent, and not afraid to get her hands dirty. She's going to help Father escape, I just know it.'

Marinette squeezed him tighter. 'You told the police all this?'

He nodded.

'What do you think she'll do?'

'I have no idea, and that's what terrifies me,' he replied.

Marinette didn't know how to respond to that, beyond empty platitudes. She whispered to him soothingly until the bell rang, then she let him go to take her seat.

He had collected himself by the time their classmates arrived, greeting each of them in turn with a smile, a nod, or a polite wave. The tension drained out of Marinette's shoulders, as none of them had reverted to their former, hostile suspicions.

As Sabine had predicted, the day was torturously long. In class, the time moved so slow, it felt like it was running backward. Between classes, her peers asked endless questions about herself, Alya, and Adrien. Marinette heaved a sigh of relief as the final bell rang. She walked with Adrien to the front steps.

'You see your psychiatrist today, right?'

'You know it,' he replied, with a feeble smile.

Marinette hesitated, fiddling with her bag strap. 'You know, if you ever need me to be there, or for anything,' she trailed off, looking away.

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see him smiling at her. 'I know. Thank you, Marinette.'

Warmth flooded her cheeks. 'See you tomorrow?'

A car sitting at the curb gave an impatient beep. Adrien turned to wave at the irate driver. 'That's my escort. I'd better go. See you tomorrow, Marinette.'

Her hand shot up to wave frantically at his retreating back. 'See you tomorrow,' she called.

He looked over his shoulder once, gave a two fingered salute, and climbed into the car to be driven away.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed in tense silence. Everyone waited for Nathalie to make her move, but she remained quiet, biding her time. No one could fathom what she was waiting for, but the longer she hid under the radar, the more strained everyone became. Adrien in particular had become increasingly twitchy, flinching at sudden noises, and warily watching passing cars. Marinette was certain he wasn't getting enough sleep, either.

Alya returned on Monday, swearing the virus had run its course, and she was no longer contagious. The girls greeted her with hugs and expressions of sympathy, but the boys kept a prudent distance.

'Nino,' Alya cried, in exasperation. 'Get over here, and welcome me back properly.'

Nino shook his head, holding his arms up in a cross. 'No way. Not until I see proof that you're one hundred percent healthy, Typhoid Mary.'

'Oh, for the love of,' Alya grumbled, with a roll of her eyes.

With Alya's exuberant presence, the class regained some of its former energy. Marinette smiled as they bickered, good-naturedly, around her.

By Friday, everyone was behaving as they always had, except for Adrien, who still waited on tenterhooks, for Nathalie's next move. He hadn't been sleeping well, as evidenced by the bags under his eyes, and Marinette suspected his appetite had dropped off, as well. She watched on in concern as he talked to Nino on the front steps of the school, after classes had ended for the day.

Nino leaned against the stone bannister, while Adrien stood before him, his back to Marinette. Even from this angle, she could see how his shoulders sagged under the weight of his fatigue.

'You need to talk to him,' Chloe said, planting herself directly in front of Marinette.

Marinette recoiled. 'What?'

Chloe huffed, and put her fists on her hips. 'He's overtired, stressed, hungry, and depressed. You need to make it better.'

'How am I supposed to do that?' she asked in astonishment.

'I don't know,' Chloe exclaimed. 'Do your goodie-two-shoes Marinette thing, and make it better. It hurts to see him like this.'

'Then why don't you do something?'

Chloe shot her a level stare. 'Because I'm not you.'

Marinette gaped at her.

Chloe sighed. 'Look, I'm not asking you to work miracles, but you've always been able to make him feel better before. I'm asking you to do that again, to be the friend I can't be.'

Marinette closed her mouth, and regarded Chloe carefully. It was true she wasn't known for her patience or understanding, but it surprised her to hear that Chloe was self-aware enough to realise what she lacked. It was even more shocking for her to see those qualities in Marinette, then ask for her help.

Marinette opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a loud screech of tyres as a van pulled up at the curb. Two figures leapt out, a tall, slender woman, and a large, stocky man.

Marinette recognised Nathalie immediately. She looked grim and determined as she ran across the small distance to snatch Chloe by the arm, and drag her back to the van.

The man, Marinette realised with a start, was Adrien's former bodyguard and current chauffer. He threw open the van's rear doors as Nathalie approached.

'No,' Marinette yelped. She lunged forward, grabbed Chloe around the middle, and threw her weight backward.

Chloe shrieked, slapping Nathalie as hard as she could from her awkward position. The rest of their classmates came out of their shock, then raced over to help.

Natalie scowled, and clouted Chloe over the head with a closed fist. Chloe slumped, but Marinette held on as she screamed for someone to call the police.

The Gorilla loomed over them all, then. He gripped Marinette and Chloe by the scruff, before unceremoniously throwing them into the back of the van. He slammed the door shut, then he and Nathalie climbed into the cabin.

Marinette and Chloe slid around the back as they sped away, crashing into walls and each other, as they turned corners at perilous speeds.

Holding on to Chloe as best she could, cushioning her head from the bare, metal floor, Marinette hoped someone had caught the number plate, and notified the police. She also hoped Adrien didn't blame himself too much.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chloe work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon! What is happening?  
> I couldn't leave you guys on a cliffhanger for too long :P  
> Anyway, thank you for reading. Please, enjoy ^_^

After what felt like an eternity, the van stopped. Chloe had regained her senses, and huddled beside Marinette in a corner farthest away from the doors. Marinette wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her tight as they waited.

The nondescript van's windows had been painted over, turning them the same shade as the rest of the vehicle. It also completely blocked their view of the outside world, turning the interior gloomy and malodorous. The smell of paint and motor oil was making Marinette's head spin.

Wherever they were, it was quiet; none of the ambient noises of the city reached them. Marinette didn't think they had driven long enough to leave the city limits, though, even with her warped perception of time.

'Where are we?' Chloe whimpered.

Marinette shook her head. 'No idea, but I think we may be underground.'

Chloe gasped, then reached for her purse. She yanked out her phone, before moaning quietly at the screen. 'No bars.'

Marinette reached for her own phone with her free hand. 'No service,' she read. Still, she tried to contact her parents, but the call couldn't get through. 'Damn,' she muttered.

The doors opened to allow Nathalie to climb in. Chloe flinched, curling into a protective ball, while Marinette wrapped both arms around her, glaring defiantly up at Nathalie.

Nathalie sighed and rolled her eyes. Wordlessly, she reached down to snatch their phones and purses, before throwing them to Gorilla, who waited just beyond the doors.

'Get up and follow me,' she instructed, crisply.

Chloe didn't move, save for her trembling. Marinette just kept glaring.

Huffing in annoyance, Nathalie grabbed them by the backs of their collars, and forcibly hauled them to their feet. Chloe wailed as she was propelled forward, nearly falling from the back of the van.

'Hey, be careful,' Marinette snapped. She tugged her clothes free of Nathalie's grasp, and walked from the van by herself, to join Chloe on the dusty, concrete ground.

Chloe shrank into her side as they both looked around. The place was large, with pillars placed at strategic locations. It looked like an abandoned underground parking lot.

Nathalie pushed them toward a tiny cubicle with tall windows set before a boom gate, where a security guard would have once sat. Nathalie shoved them into the booth, then blocked the door from the outside. Chloe crawled into a corner and sat, with her knees pulled up to her chest.

As Nathalie and Gorilla walked away, Marinette carefully inspected the inside of the booth. It was completely gutted, anything that may have been of use long gone. She tested the windows,  but her tapping on the panes sounded more like they were made of Perspex than glass. They would be impossible for her to break, unassisted.

'What are we going to do?' Chloe moaned, despairingly.

Marinette huffed, still staring at the windows. 'There's not much we can do, but wait.'

After a short while, Gorilla came back with a bucket of paint and a large brush. Marinette and Chloe looked on, apprehensively, as he painted the windows of the booth, blocking their view of the garage.

'What the heck is he doing that for?' Chloe demanded. 'What are you doing?' she shrieked, banging the window Gorilla currently worked on.

He refrained from answering, completing his job in silence.

 

* * *

 

There was no way to tell the passage of time in the dim light of the underground garage. The overbearing silence was broken only by their breathing, Chloe's occasional sobs, and an unidentifiable clunking noise just outside the booth.

Marinette guessed night had arrived when the gloom deepened to an impenetrable black, and her belly began to growl. It also grew colder. She huddled next to Chloe when their teeth started to chatter. At least, the unnerving clunking had ceased.

'Why hasn't Daddy come for me yet?' Chloe whispered.

It seemed like a rhetorical question, but Marinette answered, anyway. 'They probably haven't sent a ransom yet. Your dad can't do anything until Nathalie makes her demands.'

'Well, they should hurry up, already. I'm cold, hungry, and I want to go home.'

Marinette hummed in agreement, as a tiny smile tugged at her lips. Now that the initial shock and fear had worn off, Chloe was back to her usual self.

Chloe's hair rustled against her shoulders as she turned toward Marinette. 'How come you've managed to stay calm throughout all of this?'

Marinette shrugged. 'I'm good in a crisis, I guess.'

Huffing through her nose, Chloe rested her chin atop her hands where they sat on her upraised knees. 'So it would seem. Thank you, by the way, for trying to save me.'

Marinette did smile, then. 'You're welcome. We will get out of here, I swear. We just need an opportunity.'

'You're optimistic. What makes you think they won't kill us?'

'Well, because you're useless to them dead. I can only think they wanted you because your dad's rich, and can pay whatever unreasonable sum they want.'

Chloe stilled. 'What about you?'

Marinette drew in a deep breath. 'I was a mistake. They only took me 'cause I wouldn't let go of you. I would've slowed them down too much, so they saved time by just tossing me in with you.'

'Yeah, I figured that much, but you'll be ok too, right?'

Marinette rested her chin on her knees as she hugged her legs. 'As far as they're concerned, I'm inconsequential. I have no idea what they'll do with me.'

Chloe hesitated. 'You sound rather calm about it.'

'Well, neither of them have a history of violence. Nor does Papillon, for that matter. I think we'll be ok.'

Chloe shifted, pulling her arms close to her body. 'What if it had been Papillon keeping those two in check that whole time? Without him to stop them, they could do anything to us.'

Marinette shook her head. 'Adrien said Nathalie was intelligent. Hurting either one of us would not be a smart move.'

'How do you figure?'

'In the event they get caught, additional charges of bodily harm, or murder, would increase the length of their sentence.'

'You're banking an awful lot on what ifs.'

'I know that's what it seems like, but it makes sense if you think about it.'

Chloe hummed dubiously in response.

Marinette rested her cheek on her knees. 'We should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, I can feel it.'

Mumbling an agreement, Chloe leaned into her for warmth. Marinette wrapped an arm around her shoulders once more, as she closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

She barely slept. The floor was cold and hard, the air frigid, her belly ached, and her head hurt. She also needed to use the bathroom. Judging by how much Chloe squirmed, she wasn't faring any better.

Marinette slipped in and out of a fitful doze, but proper sleep eluded her. Finally, she gave up and just sat, her chin resting on her knees as she waited. Chloe slept, though it was unsettled. Grumbling incoherently, she wriggled down until her head was in Marinette's lap. Marinette lowered a leg for her to use as a pillow, absently petting her hair until she calmed. She didn't think Chloe's new position would help, as the floor was as uncomfortable to lay on as it was to sit on.

Incrementally, the darkness faded, the gloom lifting to that grey no-light from before. Chloe sat up and rubbed her eyes. With her hair hopelessly mussed, and her make-up smudged, she looked frightful, though Marinette figured she couldn't look any better.

Voice hoarse, Chloe asked, 'did you sleep at all?'

Marinette shook her head. 'I never could sleep sitting on a cold floor.'

Chloe's answering chuckle turned into a cough. 'If I get sick, I'm going to be furious.'

'It's probably the dust,' Marinette reasoned.

'Why is it so cold in here?' Chloe groused, looking around as she rubbed her arms.

Marinette stood up with a groan. 'Because of all the concrete, I'd wager. This place is like a cave.'

'Even a cave would be warmer than this.'

Marinette hummed a disagreement. 'A deep enough cave system maintains the same temperature all year round. I'd guess it's about twelve degrees down here.'

Chloe rolled her eyes. 'You talk to Max too much.'

They fell silent as Marinette examined their prison, once more. As she had previously noted, there were no tools, or gaps a determined girl could wriggle through. She kicked the door, but whatever held it shut didn't budge, even after Chloe came to help.

Marinette kicked the windows next, cringing with each impact. She wrapped her jacket around her leg, but the height of the windows made it impossible for her to get a decent angle. Her kicks were awkward and weak as a result.

'That was a complete waste of effort,' Chloe observed.

'Yeah,' Marinette agreed, panting. 'But at least I'm warm, now.'

She kept moving, trying to take her mind off of her many discomforts. While she was warmer, her head, though, had begun to pound, furiously.

Eventually, the door rattled, then opened. Nathalie stood in the doorway, dressed in a plain, black suit. 'Come with me, Mademoiselle Bourgeois.'

Chloe stood, and marched after Nathalie with her head held high. Nathalie slammed the door shut after her.

Marinette waited, tense and alert. It wasn't long before Chloe returned, Nathalie then gesturing to Marinette. As she followed Nathalie, she saw that the door of the booth was held shut with a simple plank of wood leant against it. As her eyes wandered, she also noticed that the main entrance to the garage had been bricked up.

_That explains the mysterious clunking noise_ , she thought, swallowing a lump in her throat.

'Come on,' Nathalie urged, before leading her to the other end of the carpark.

In the far wall was a doorway, which opened on to a room with benches around the walls, cupboards, a sink, and a large gap where something big was supposed to be. It was a kitchenette, she realised as Nathalie guided her inside, a break room for whomever was on guard duty.

Through another door in the wall to the left was a grimy restroom. Nathalie pushed her inside, and closed the door. Marinette took a moment to let her eyes adjust. To the right sat the toilet, which no longer functioned, and a roll of aged toilet paper, still hanging from the holder. Directly before her was a filthy sink, topped by a spotted, and fractured, mirror. Marinette took advantage of the dubious courtesy, and managed to wash her hands, and scrub her face in the meagre trickle from the faucet when she turned the tap. She straightened her hair as best she could, then stepped out, to see Nathalie leaning against the wall as she waited.

'How long do you intend to keep us here?' Marinette demanded, as Nathalie led her back to the old booth.

Nathalie didn't answer. She set aside the plank of wood, and thrust Marinette back inside. She staggered, but kept her balance when she caught herself on the opposite wall.

'Can we at east get something to eat?' Chloe asked, acerbically. 'We're going to die down here.'

'Don't be so dramatic,' Nathalie told her, just as she slammed the door shut.

Marinette heard her drag the plank back into place.

'Bitch,' Chloe snarled.

Later, Nathalie returned with a large bottle of water, and a plastic bag filled with stale sandwiches, a couple of wizened apples, and two muesli bars. 'Make it last,' she told them, before leaving them alone, once more.

Chloe hefted the water bottle, eyeing it critically. 'Do you think it's poisoned?'

Marinette set the bag of rations aside. 'There'd be no point. You're more valuable alive, remember?'

Chloe shrugged, and twisted off the cap. 'Ugh, I hate tepid water.'

Marinette shrugged. 'At least you won't drink it all at once. Who knows when they'll remember to feed us again.'

Chloe slumped to the floor beside Marinette, wordlessly handing the bottle over.

Marinette accepted it, to take a slow mouthful. It was hard to not guzzle down the whole thing. She recapped the bottle, then dug out the pre-packaged sandwiches, handing one to Chloe. 'Eat slowly,' she advised.

They both made a face as they bit down.

'How can bread be stale and soggy?' asked Chloe.

'It's the tomato,' Marinette sighed.

Despite their disgust, they ate the sandwiches.

They didn't see Nathalie again, that day.

As the gloom intensified, Marinette nudged Chloe with her elbow.

'What?' she asked, tiredly.

Marinette nodded toward the door. 'Did you notice it's only barred by a plank of wood?'

'Yeah. What of it?'

'Not exactly secure, is it? I bet if we kick it enough, the plank will dislodge.'

Chloe raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'Do you really think Nathalie would be so careless? Even if we do get out, what then?'

'Nathalie and Gorilla have been coming in and out somehow. There must be another door, like, to a stairwell, or something.'

Chloe regarded her carefully for a long moment. 'Ok, let's try it.'

Together, they kicked the door, rammed it with their shoulders, and kicked it again. Their activities were loud, so Chloe would often pause to listen for a minute, but no one came.

Marinette redoubled her efforts, throwing herself against the door again and again.

Finally, it gave way, sending Marinette sprawling across the ground. The door swung back on its hinges, nearly hitting Chloe in the face.

'Oh, my God, you did it,' she exclaimed, one hand holding the door away from her.

Marinette grunted as she pushed herself to her feet. 'A few bruises notwithstanding.' She grinned at Chloe, then pointed to the walls of the garage. 'Move along the walls. Use your hands when it gets too dark. Shout if you feel an irregularity.'

Marinette placed her hand on the concrete and moved right, while Chloe did the same on the left. She had only gone a couple of metres when Chloe called out.

Marinette raced over in the near darkness to see Chloe pushing gingerly at the bricks laid across the old garage door.

'What is it?' she asked, breathless in her excitement.

'Look at this,' Chloe instructed. She placed both hands on the wall and pushed. The whole thing wobbled, precariously.

Marinette's eyes widened. 'The bricks are loose. There's no mortar. Chloe, you did it.'

'Let's not get too excited,' Chloe cautioned. 'I'd prefer to find the door Nathalie uses, rather than break my hands shifting all this glorified rock. We'll keep this as a last resort, ok?'

Marinette was impressed. 'That's actually very sensible. If Nathalie locks the door she uses, we still have this to fall back on. Good job.'

Chloe drew herself up, preening. 'I am pretty great, aren't I?'

'Undoubtedly,' Marinette laughed. 'All right, let's keep going, there might be something else useful laying around.'

They continued searching along the walls. Marinette found the door Nathalie and Gorilla used, but as they had feared, it was locked.

'Typical,' Chloe muttered.

Marinette sighed. 'Well, it's getting late, anyway. We'll try again tomorrow.'

They returned to their booth, Marinette balancing the plank through a narrow gap in the doorway with one hand, so it would fall into place once she closed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've probably asked this before, but I'm curious. How did y'all find my stories in the first place?  
> Did you see a post on Tumblr, or were you just trawling the depths of Ao3?  
> Maybe it was word of mouth, or in this case, keyboard & screen?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chloe get a nasty shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crashed my bike yesterday, now I'm stiff and sore >_<  
> It's a short chapter today, but I hope it's worth the wait. Please enjoy!

Marinette was drawn from a restless sleep when the door was yanked open. She sat up straight as Gorilla lumbered inside, nudging Chloe awake with her foot. To her credit, Chloe shifted upright silently, as she watched Gorilla with wary eyes.

He motioned for them to follow him, leading them to the old restroom, and pushing them in, one at a time, so they could take care of themselves.

Holding them firmly by their upper arms, Gorilla then led them to the door he and Nathalie used to come in and out. He was forced to let go of Chloe to retrieve his key and unlock the heavy door, but once the task was completed, he had her in his grip once more.

As Marinette had suspected, the door opened on to a stairwell. Gorilla pulled them up several flights of stairs, before he exited into a nondescript hallway. Here, the floor was bare timber, and dusty from disuse. There were four more doors, two on each side of the hallway, with a significant amount of space between each of them.

 _An old apartment block_ , Marinette realised.

Gorilla took them to the second door on the right. They entered the old living room, which would have been nice, back in its day. Now, the carpet had been ripped up, the doors removed from the cupboards, graffiti decorated the walls, and newspapers had been taped over the windows.

Nathalie sat on a plain chair behind a collapsible table, tapping away on an old laptop. To her right were two more chairs, and a length of rope. Gorilla forced Marinette and Chloe into the spare seats, sitting back to back, before he wound he rope around them, securing it with a series of complicated knots.

'Ouch,' Chloe complained. 'This thing is going to take my skin off.'

'Be quiet, or more of it will go over your mouth,' Nathalie threatened.

Chloe subsided with a huff.

Gorilla stepped aside as Nathalie returned to the laptop. It chimed as a connection was established.

'Good morning, Mayor Bourgeois,' Nathalie greeted, coolly.

Marinette heard Chloe gasp.

'You,' André Bourgeois exclaimed. 'What have you done with my little girl?' he demanded, his voice thin and tinny through the laptop's speakers.

'She's here,' Nathalie replied, her expression neutral.

'I want to see her, immediately.'

Nathalie turned the computer around so the camera pointed at Chloe and Marinette. 'As you can see, she is here, and safe enough.' She turned the laptop back to herself.

André got straight to the point. 'What do you want?'

Without blinking, Nathalie replied, 'five million Euro.'

A lengthy silence followed.

'Daddy,' Chloe shrieked in outrage.

André cleared his throat. 'Not even I have that amount of money just laying about.'

'Not my problem,' Nathalie told him.

There was another moment of silence.

'Can I speak to my daughter, at least?' André finally asked.

Nathalie bobbed her head once, then turned the computer back toward Chloe. André's pale, sweaty face filled the screen.

'Oh, my dear Chloe. Are you all right?'

Chloe sniffled. 'Daddy, it's awful. It's cold, dark, and they don't give us enough to eat.'

'Don't worry, Pumpkin. I'll make everything better, I swear.'

Marinette leaned back to look into the camera. 'Don't worry, Mayor Bourgeois. We're ok,' she assured him.

Nathalie spun the screen back, with a scowl at Marinette. 'Five million Euro into the back account mentioned in the email I sent you earlier. I want it done by this time tomorrow, understand?'

'I understand,' André replied, tremulously.

'One other thing, Mayor Bourgeois. This building is scheduled for demolition. If the money isn't where it's supposed to be, your daughter will be buried alive. I suggest you get moving.' Nathalie closed the laptop with a snap.

Marinette and Chloe froze. Gorilla untied them, then heaved them out of their seats, and led them back to their prison. Marinette moved automatically, barely feeling her feet hit the floor as she walked.

She sat heavily on the cold floor, only snapping out of her daze when Gorilla slammed the door behind them. Chloe was hyperventilating, doubled over with her hands braced on her knees, sweat trickling down her temples.

'I thought you said I was too valuable to kill,' she snarled.

Marinette held her hands up. 'She's bluffing, to get your dad to cooperate.'

'What if she isn't?'

'We still have our plan B, remember? Once it gets dark, we kick down the door and start toppling bricks. We will get out of this, I promise.' She stood up to place her hands on Chloe's shoulders, and looked her in the eye.

Chloe nodded, blinking back tears.

'Someone will probably come with food and water soon,' Marinette mused. 'Chloe, can you sit down and look like you're having some sort of crisis?'

Chloe placed her hands on her hips. 'Who do you think you're talking to?'

'Good. I'll keep an ear out, and let you know when to begin.'

Some hours later, Gorilla returned with another bottle of water, some greasy takeaway of dubious origin, and a couple of chocolate bars.

Chloe pretended to sob hysterically in a corner, while Marinette scowled fiercely at him until he left. She watched, and waited, for the sound of the other door to close, the clang echoing throughout the garage.

'Ok, that's probably the last we'll see of them, today,' Marinette muttered.

Chloe unfurled herself to inspect the bag of rations. 'Not even any cutlery. Those heathens.'

Marinette crouched across from her. 'What is that?' she asked, poking at the two plastic containers.

Chloe peeled back the lid of one of them, recoiling as the odour hit her. Congealed sauce stuck to the lid, to fall back into the mass with a wet splat. 'I'm not sure. Chinese?'

Marinette curled her lip. 'Please, don't insult half of my heritage like that.'

'Then, what do you think it is?' Chloe challenged.

Marinette stuck the tip of her pinkie finger into the gravy, and gingerly tasted it. Chloe made an exclamation of disgust.

'I think it's the unholy union of Indian and Mexican,' Marinette decided. 'Made by complete amateurs who knew nothing of how to cook, or anything about the cuisines and their cultures.'

'So, it's not ok for me to disrespect your Chinese heritage, but it's fine for you to insult two more in one breath? Isn't that hypocritical?'

Marinette chuckled. 'Ok, you're right. We'll just have to classify it as unidentifiable.'

Chloe smirked in response. 'I do think you were on to something when you said it was made by amateurs ignorant in the ways of cooking and culture, though.'

'Well, half right isn't too bad,' Marinette laughed.

They ate the rest of their provisions as they waited for nightfall, amusing themselves by guessing what the mess in the containers was supposed to be.

 

* * *

 

Once the gloom became more pronounced, they began their assault on the door. It gave way much easier than the last time, but Marinette and Chloe didn't stop to celebrate. They made their way to the brick wall and prodded it, carefully.

'So, how do we do this without the whole thing collapsing on top of us?' Chloe queried.

Marinette leaned in, pushing tentatively at a few bricks. 'Well, we don't start at the bottom.'

'Duh, but how do we reach the ones at the top?'

Marinette hummed, thoughtfully, stretching up on her toes as high as she could. Like that, she could still only reach about two thirds of the way up. 'If I give you a boost, you could get the highest bricks down.'

Chloe regarded her, sceptically. 'Could you even support my weight for that long?'

Marinette nodded. 'If you sit on my shoulders, I can. But, you'll still have to move quickly.'

'Well, since there's no other choice,' Chloe conceded.

Marinette knelt to allow Chloe to climb on her back, placing her hands on the concrete wall to steady herself as she rose. Marinette then inched over to the bricks, and Chloe got to work, passing them to her one at a time. Marinette then dropped them at her feet to minimise noise.

It was tiring, but eventually, Chloe had cleared enough bricks for Marinette to reach on her own. They worked faster together, and soon enough, they had removed a large wedge from one side of the doorway.

'Look,' Marinette said, pointing at the floor. 'There's a gap between the bricks and the garage door.'

Chloe eyed the spot. 'Not enough of one. We need to make the hole wider.'

They removed enough bricks to allow them to stand side by side in front of the garage door. It was a basic roller door, locked down with a rusted chain and padlock.

'Now what?' Chloe demanded, gesturing at the chain in exasperation.

Marinette picked up a discarded brick, and motioned for Chloe to stand back. Once she was clear, Marinette brought the brick down with all of her strength. After three strikes, the hook of the padlock shattered, allowing Marinette to feed the chain through, and heave the door up. The door mechanisms had also rusted with age, and screeched as they were forced to move.

Chloe stared at her with wide eyes. 'You are freakishly strong.'

Marinette chuckled breathlessly in response. She pulled the door up enough for them to wriggle under on their bellies. They slithered out, and ran up the driveway ramp to see the first light of dawn.

'Yes,' Marinette hissed, gleefully, while Chloe indulged in a happy dance.

'All right, we still have to get out of here,' Marinette observed, pointing at a tall fence surrounding them. 'If what Nathalie said was true, about this building being due for demolition, we're still in the blast zone.'

Chloe nodded. 'Right.'

They found enough scrap material to assemble a makeshift ramp, then scampered up, and jumped down the other side. Once they were both on the ground, they picked a direction, and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Indian and Mexican food, though I'm a complete chili wuss. I'm white, leave me alone :P


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe at last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a new chapter.   
> Thank you to everyone who wished me a speedy recovery after my bike crash. I assure all of you, I am not hurt. I just have a bruised elbow and some stiff muscles. My li'l ol' e-bike is good, too.

Marinette and Chloe had run several blocks before they heard a terrific boom. They turned to see a pillar of smoke and dust rise from the demolition site, before turning back to each other, their faces pale under the layers of grime.

'Are they allowed to commence demolition so early in the morning?' Chloe asked, with wide eyes.

Marinette blinked. 'I don't know.'

'You don't think,' began Chloe, but she trailed off into silence.

Marinette put a hand on her shoulder. 'What?'

Chloe gnawed her lip. 'You don't think the demolition crew was paid off to make it collapse early, do you?'

'I couldn't say for sure,' Marinette replied with a shake of her head. 'But, we need to get as far away from here as possible, right now.'

Chloe nodded, and so they began jogging away from the destruction.

After a short while, people began appearing on the street, drifting about their early morning routines. Spotting a twenty-four hour convenience store, Marinette hooked Chloe around the elbow, and dragged her inside. There, she begged the attendant to let them use his phone. Their appearance, and apparent desperation, convinced him; he gave Marinette the handpiece with a look of concern.

Marinette called her parents. 'I'm alive,' she hollered into the receiver, when Tom picked up.

She held the phone away as Tom replied, equally loud with relief, when he asked for her location. The worried attendant provided the address of the store, which she then recited for Tom.

'I'll be right there. Don't move,' he ordered.

Marinette sighed. 'Thanks, Papa.' She hung up, then handed the phone to Chloe.

'I really hope he hasn't paid that ransom,' Chloe muttered as she dialled. 'If he had tried to pay that much, we'd be bankrupt.'

Chloe turned away as she spoke with André. Marinette moved to the far wall of the store, giving her what privacy she could in the small shop. Finally, Chloe hung up with a weary sigh, handing the phone back to the attendant.

'Daddy's going to meet us at your place. I assume that's where your father will want to go.'

Marinette hummed in agreement. 'Good call.'

'Excuse me, ladies,' the attendant approached them, a bottle of water in each hand. 'Are you ok?' he asked, offering the bottles.

Marinette accepted hers, gratefully. 'We're fine now, thank you.'

They waited in the shop's break room, for Tom to arrive, the attendant offering the space away from prying eyes. Twenty minutes later, Tom barrelled into the room, engulfing Marinette and Chloe in a tight hug.

'Thank heavens you're both all right,' he sobbed.

Marinette returned the hug, as tears prickled her eyes. 'We're here, Papa. We're ok.'

Tom hustled them out the door, and into his car, Marinette waving a grateful farewell to the kindly attendant as she passed.

The drive home was silent, but heavy with emotion. Marinette took calming breaths to keep herself from breaking down in relief. Chloe was doing the same in the back seat, occasionally wiping a stray tear from her cheek as she gazed out the window.

The moment Marinette entered the bakery, Sabine swept her up in another hug, squeezing the breath out of her as she cried into Marinette's shoulder. André greeted Chloe with equal enthusiasm, as she bawled into his lapel, her composure shattering in an instant.

Tom guided them all upstairs, where Sabine made a pot of tea. Marinette decided to forego the tea in favour of a long shower, scrubbing her teeth, and brushing her hair afterward. While she was in the bathroom, Roger Raincomprix arrived, and was in the process of questioning Chloe when she came out, bundled up in her favourite pyjamas.

Showing surprising forethought, André had brought a bag for Chloe, full of clean clothes, and other necessities. Once Roger let her go, Chloe darted into the bathroom for a long shower of her own, undoubtedly to scrub every inch of herself, just as Marinette had done.

Then, Marinette provided a statement for Roger, while Tom and Sabine crowded her on either side, where she sat on the couch.

It took hours before Roger was satisfied he had as many details as she could give. He didn't give much back, though.

'It's an ongoing investigation. I can't risk anything by giving too much away,' he explained.

Chloe had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout most of the proceedings. After Roger left, she looked up at André with wide eyes. 'You didn't really give them that much money, did you?'

André heaved a resigned sigh. 'Even after scraping together everything I had, it still wasn't enough. I transferred about three quarters of what they asked for.'

'Where does that leave us?' asked Chloe, quietly.

André smiled down at her. 'I'm going to have to make some cutbacks at the hotel, like shrinking the menu, and temporarily laying off the non-essential staff, but we will come back from this. Our hotel is very successful. We'll be back on our feet in no time.'

Chloe looked into her lap, her hands clasped tightly between her knees. 'You know best, Daddy.'

They excused themselves after that, but didn't leave until Sabine made them promise to call if they needed anything.

Marinette gasped as the door closed. 'I need to call Alya and Adrien,' she exclaimed.

Sabine handed over her mobile phone. 'Send them a text, and tell them to come over.'

_She must have sprinted the entire distance_ , Marinette thought when Alya burst in, moments later.

Alya sucked in great gulps of air, a wild look in her eyes as she scanned the living room. With a cry, she lunged at Marinette, and wrapped her in a bear hug. Marinette patted her back and murmured reassurances, as Alya cried hysterically into her hair.

Just when Alya had calmed enough to let go, Adrien bolted into the room. His gaze locked on Marinette, then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close while he trembled and apologised.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, hoarsely. 'I'm so sorry.'

Marinette rubbed his back for a moment, then she sat both of them on the couch. They cuddled up on either side of her as she told them what happened. She did them the courtesy of giving them the whole story, so they wouldn't be confused by a second hand source elsewhere.

'That's my girl,' Alya praised her. 'You always were level-headed.'

Adrien gave her a wan smile. 'You really are incredible, Marinette.'

She felt her cheeks heat up. 'Chloe was surprisingly solid, too.'

Adrien nodded. 'She can be strong when she needs to be.'

'I think she could use a friend, after the last few days,' Marinette suggested.

Adrien's fists clenched. 'She wouldn't want me around. Sabrina can take care of her, for now.'

'Adrien,' Alya looked directly at him. 'Go.'

Marinette gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 'Just make sure she's ok. You can come straight back if she's not a blubbering mess.'

 

* * *

 

Adrien didn't come back. However, Alya did receive a text from Sabrina, thanking Marinette for everything, including sending Adrien over to check up on Chloe.

Alya decided to spend the night, texting Marlena to bring her an overnight bag as well as her school supplies. She was determined to never let Marinette out of her sight, ever again.

'I turn my back for one minute, and you manage to get kidnapped,' she groused.

They lay, side by side, in Marinette's bed, sated after a feast of all of Marinette's favourite dishes. Sabine insisted on cooking all of them, despite the vast amount of leftovers they were left with.

'In my defence, they weren't after me,' Marinette defended herself.

'Which makes it even worse,' Alya retorted.

Marinette folded her arms. 'Well, I couldn't just let them take Chloe, could I?'

'I suppose not,' Alya sighed, reluctantly. 'But I'll tell you what, I've never missed Ladybug as much as I have over the last few days.'

'Same,' Marinette agreed, wholeheartedly.

'I wonder where she is, now,' Alya mused, gazing at the ceiling.

'Probably living a very boring, normal life.'

'If I'd been a superhero, I don't think I'd ever give it up,' Alya commented. 'I think Ladybug's nuts for not sticking with it.'

'She probably didn't have a choice,' Marinette replied, her voice carefully neutral.

'Maybe,' Alya agreed, with a thoughtful hum. 'But still, I'd like to know what became of her, and why she stopped being Ladybug. Conjecture can only get you so far.'

'I guess we'll never know,' Marinette murmured.

 

* * *

 

Despite protests from Tom, Sabine, and Alya, Marinette attended school on Monday morning.

'You should be resting,' Alya grumbled, as they crossed the road.

Marinette rolled her eyes. 'If I'm not distracted, I'll focus on all the negatives. Trust me, this is for the best.'

Alya remained unconvinced.

She was greeted enthusiastically by all of her classmates. They crowded around, kissing and hugging her, and wiping away tears of relief. Even Kim and Ivan had to discreetly turn away to wipe their eyes. Rose was bawling, unabashed, as Juleka tried to soothe her. Mylene sniffled continuously, and Nathaniel hugged her tight for a solid minute. Marinette appreciated the affections, but was not surprised to note that Chloe was absent.

'Chloe said she wanted to catch up on some sleep,' Sabrina explained, quietly, from Marinette's left.

'How is she?' she asked, turning to face her properly.

Sabrina glanced away. 'Tired, upset, worried. I think the whole ordeal took a bigger toll than she'll admit.'

'We did nearly die,' Marinette concurred.

'Now, she finds out she's almost destitute,' Sabrina went on.

Marinette's eyebrows shot up. 'Can she really call herself that, while living in that palace?'

Sabrina almost laughed. 'Her dad payed almost everything he had for that ransom. Until they can build their fortune up again, they're a hair's breadth away from living on the street.'

Marinette's stomach dropped. 'Oh, my God.'

Sabrina nodded. 'She's really distressed. She doesn't know how to live any other way, and it scares her.'

'I'll bet. Facing poverty would scare anyone.'

'My parents say that if worse comes to worst, they can stay with us. We wouldn't let them live on the street.'

'I'm glad to hear it,' Marinette sighed. 'You're a good friend, Sabrina.'

Sabrina flushed. 'We all do what we can,' she said, with a small shrug.

As Sabrina made her way inside with the others, a car pulled up at the curb. Adrien stepped out, with a murmur of thanks, before he turned toward the school.

Their eyes met, and for a moment, Marinette felt removed from the world. Then, Adrien rushed toward her, and enveloped her in a hug, almost tipping them both over.

'Hey, easy there,' Marinette said, through a smile. 'You saw me yesterday, remember?'

When he didn't reply, Marinette hugged him back, and stroked his hair. They stood like that until the bell rang, but even then, Adrien was reluctant to let go. She compromised by taking his hand, and holding it until they reached the classroom.

Marinette wasn't left alone for a moment that day. She grew fondly exasperated with her friends, but she didn't have the heart to tell them to stop. Instead, she tolerated their presence graciously, even when she went to the bathroom.

She couldn't blame them for their overprotectiveness. They had all witnessed the abduction, and had spent the entire weekend worried for her safety. They were simply trying to reassure themselves, and her, that all was well again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all come down to this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point I had planned up until. I have no idea what'll happen from here on out.  
> Enjoy!

Over the next few days, Adrien and Alya kept close to Marinette. She took their concern with good grace, but longed to have her space back. Nino teased them all, fuelling her growing frustration, as they became the butt of many peoples' jokes. Alya and Adrien either took the good natured ribbing in stride, or ignored it, depending on how they felt at the time.

Chloe returned to school on Wednesday, to Sabrina's relief. Although she looked strained, Chloe seemed to be coping with her family's sudden decline in fortune, albeit with her usual acerbic nature.

'Daddy is the mayor of Paris, and the hotelier of the finest establishment in the whole city. We'll make our money back in a couple of months, tops,' she explained to Kim, after he offered to buy her lunch.

Kim seemed unperturbed that this was not the answer to the question he had asked. 'Of course you will,' he agreed. 'But for now, would you like to go out for pizza?'

Chloe screwed her nose up, and opened her mouth, but then closed it again as her features smoothed out. 'Very well,' she said, instead.

Kim's eyes opened comically wide as Chloe breezed by him on her way out. He scurried to catch up when she called, 'are you coming or not?'

Sabrina stayed in her seat, watching them go with a motherly smile.

Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino went to the bakery for lunch. As usual, they were all greeted enthusiastically by Tom and Sabine, before they were directed upstairs to eat.

'Hey, Marinette,' Alya began. 'When are you going to get a new phone?'

Marinette paused as she was fetching dishes from the cupboard. 'I don't know. I don't have enough money to buy a new one, right now.'

'Did the cops ever find your old one?' Nino asked.

Marinette shook her head. 'They think it's probably buried under the rubble of that demolished building.'

'Damn.'

Alya's fists clenched where they rested upon the benchtop. 'I can't believe they tried to bury you like that.'

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Marinette smiled down at her. 'Hey, at least we're all here, unhurt. That's what really matters.'

'How come the media aren't all over this?' asked Nino. 'Surely this is the type of thing they'd want to know about.'

'Apparently, Mayor Bourgeois is keeping it all under wraps,' Adrien explained.

Everyone tuned to him with wide eyes.

'I visited Chloe yesterday,' he went on. 'It seems Nathalie told him in an email that if news of this got out, Chloe would be punished. He's taken the threat to heart, as he still won't divulge much of what she said. Since she's still on the loose, Mayor Bourgeois doesn't want to take any chances. He's basically issued a gag order on the school, telling the teachers, and Principal Damocles, not to say anything that could get him, or Chloe, in trouble. He can't do much about us students, though.'

'But there were so many witnesses,' Alya protested.

'Things that can be dismissed as childhood hysteria or rumour-mongering,' Adrien shrugged. 'No one had their phones out, so no one recorded anything. There's no proof it ever happened.'

'Except for dozens of witness testimonies,' Alya countered.

Marinette gripped her hand. 'Perhaps it's better this way,' she offered. 'If news got out, it would be a circus. I, for one, don't want the media hanging around here again, harassing everyone.'

Alya heaved a sigh. 'You have a point there.'

'Since no one knows where Nathalie is now, or what she'll do next, it's also safer,' Adrien added.

Alya conceded the point with a nod.

'Seriously, Mar, when are you going to get a new phone?' Nino asked.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until the following week when Nathalie's motive for the kidnapping was made clear.

Marinette and Adrien were at his apartment, going over their latest set of math problems, when Nadja's voice drifted from the television. Marinette turned the volume up when a picture of Gabriel Agreste flashed across the screen.

'In a shocking twist, the judge who presided over the infamous Agreste case has revoked his decision regarding Monsieur Agreste's sentence.

'Judge Bouchard claims it was a grievous miscarriage of justice to send an "obviously mentally ill" man to prison, when he should have been sent to a hospital to receive treatment.

'Judge Bouchard also states that his decision was made after careful consideration, and reflection on the case, especially in regards to Monsieur Agreste's conduct in the courtroom.

'Despite calls to keep Monsieur Agreste where he is, Judge Bouchard is set to release him to a medical facility some time within the next few weeks.'

Adrien gaped at the screen, his complexion ashen. Marinette took his hand and held it tight, as his fingers curled automatically around her own.

'I don't understand,' she whispered. 'What happened?'

'Chloe's ransom is what happened,' he growled.

Marinette turned to him. 'The ransom?'

'Don't you think the timing is a little too convenient? A week after Mayor Bourgeois pays off the kidnappers, the judge suddenly changes his mind. He must be crooked.'

'We don't know that for sure,' Marinette tried to reason with him.

'You mean there's no way anyone can prove it,' he argued.

She placed her other hand atop his. 'Do you think he'll come for you?'

Adrien shook his head. 'No, he knows I provided statements against him. Plus, I've disappointed him by not continuing the search for the Miraculous. Also, things have been rather strained between us, lately. I don't think he cares about me, anymore.'

'Not even for revenge?' Marinette whispered.

Adrien paused as he considered the possibility. 'I don't think so. Revenge has never been his style. He always said it was a fool's errand.'

Marinette bit her lip. 'What do you think he'll do?'

Adrien slumped back into the couch. 'He'll go abroad, and continue searching. Nathalie and Gorilla will meet him somewhere and accompany him, probably under assumed identities. With any luck, I'll never see them again.'

Marinette rested her head on his shoulder, lost for words.

 

* * *

 

Protesters filled the streets when Gabriel was released. He was to go to a secure location in an armoured car, which unhappy citizens pelted with eggs and garbage as it drove by.

Marinette stayed with Adrien at his place, watching events unfold on a news broadcast.

'I can't believe this,' Adrien grumbled.

Marinette gripped his hand. 'The reporters are all saying he's to be moved to a mental health facility. That's something, isn't it?'

He shook his head. 'Nathalie and Gorilla are still out there; I doubt security will be as tough in a hospital as it is in a prison. They'll bust him out in no time.'

'You're really worried about this.'

Adrien hung his head with a defeated sigh. 'Only because I don't know what he's going to do. I mean, I can make an educated guess, but I don't know how he's going to do it.'

'You think he might hurt people,' Marinette guessed.

'What I wouldn't give to be Chat Noir for just one more day,' he mumbled.

Marinette rubbed his back. 'I don't think even superpowers could stop this.'

Adrien abruptly stood up. 'Then what can I do? I can't sit by and let this happen.'

'It's already happened,' she told him, quietly. 'The best we can hope for is that he'll fade into obscurity, out there in the big, wide world.'

'He should be in prison,' Adrien argued, heatedly.

'I know that. Everyone knows that. But what's done is done. There's nothing anyone can do, now.'

Adrien threw himself back into his seat. 'This is bullshit,' he swore, vehemently.

Marinette could only agree.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks after Gabriel had been relocated to the new facility, a news broadcast announced his sudden disappearance. The public outcry was instantaneous, as people demanded to know how this had been allowed to occur. Many people called for the resignation, or imprisonment, of Judge Bouchard for his part in the debacle. They had accused him of the same thing Adrien had - that he was corrupt, and had accepted a bribe from Nathalie to get him to change Gabriel's sentence.

The only thing preventing his conviction was Mayor Bourgeois' adamant silence on the rumours of Chloe's alleged kidnapping.

Adrien was furious. He kept his anger strictly in check, but Marinette could see it in the way he clenched his fists, held his shoulders, or scowled at the floor when he thought no one was watching. Marinette tried to console him, but the longer Gabriel remained unaccounted for, the more he withdrew from her.

'I'm really worried about him,' she confided to Sabine over tea, the Saturday following Gabriel's disappearance. 'He's mad all the time, though he tries to hide it. He won't talk to anyone about his dad, or how he feels, so I don't know what to do.'

Sabine stroked her cheek with a tender finger. 'Adrien has his psychiatrist to talk to, remember? I daresay he's venting his frustrations there, in a place where he doesn't have to worry about feeling like a burden.'

'I could never think of him as a burden,' Marinette argued, heatedly.

Sabine held up her hand. 'I'm not saying you do. But think of this from his perspective. He's such  a sweet boy, he probably just doesn't want you to worry.'

'But I am worried,' Marinette countered.

'Have you told him that?' asked Sabine, as she sipped her tea.

Marinette hunched her shoulders. 'Not as such. But, it's not like he's given me much of an opportunity to.'

'Just be patient,' Sabine advised. 'Be a supportive friend, and let him know you're here whenever he needs you. I think that's the most important thing you can do right now.'

'But,' Marinette began.

'He'll come to you when he's ready,' Sabine interrupted. 'This isn't something you can push. After all, this is about his feelings, so you need to respect that.'

Marinette acquiesced with a sigh, as she slumped against the couch. 'How can I be there for him if he's keeping me at a distance?'

'There are ways,' Sabine assured her, with a smile.

Marinette leaned forward. 'Like what?'

'Well, you could tell him a funny joke you heard, or send him one of those silly cat pictures he likes. You could also bring him some food the next time you meet, or even teach him to make something himself.'

Marinette nodded, eagerly. 'These all work? Did Papa try any of them on you?'

She laughed. 'I tried them all on him, after his father passed away. Tom was so depressed, nothing seemed to get through to him, but I kept trying with lots of little gestures. It was slow, but steady progress, and it gave him the time he needed for the grief to run its course. Adrien's case is different, sure, but I think the method will have the same result.'

Marinette set her tea cup on the coffee table, then wrapped Sabine up in a hug. 'Thank you, Maman. That's really good advice.'

Sabine returned the embrace. 'Of course, Sweet. Keep me posted, ok?'

'You bet,' Marinette promised.

 

* * *

 

Marinette knocked on Adrien's door, juggling bags of ingredients and cooking equipment. He didn't answer right away, so she knocked again, louder.

The door creaked open to allow Adrien to peer out from a narrow gap. 'Marinette, what're you doing here?' he asked, voice hoarse.

She felt her cheeks flush. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be presumptuous. I just thought I could show you how to make dumplings.'

His eyes widened. 'Oh, ok. Come in,' he invited, holding the door open.

Marinette ambled inside, placing her bags on top of his counter. She turned to him and grinned.

They spent the next few hours preparing and cooking, then eating and cleaning up. Marinette kept a subtle eye on Adrien's mood, but he didn't seem upset with her presence. He had stayed by her side, watching carefully, as she showed him how to make the dumplings, and had stayed close by since.

'This was really nice, Marinette. Thank you,' he said, as they returned to the couch.

'Are you feeling any better?' she asked, quietly, looking up at him through her lashes.

His expression eased into a genuine smile. 'For now.'

Marinette tilted her head, her brow furrowed.

He looked away, rubbing the back of his head. 'Actually, there's something I ought to show you.'

Marinette sat up straight. 'What is it?'

Adrien bit his lip, then went into his bedroom. He came back with an envelope, which he then handed to her. 'I got a letter.'

Marinette took it gingerly, inspecting it closely. 'This is a private letter to you.'

He nodded. 'It's ok. I want you to read it.'

Worry gnawed her gut as she extracted the pages from the envelope. The handwriting was neat and bold, but the paper looked as if it had been torn from a notebook. She straightened the paper, and began to read.

 

* * *

 

_Adrien,_

_I'm sorry. I never realised Gabriel was Papillon, or that you were Chat Noir. I had always seen you as the precious son of a wealthy man, but over the years, you showed me you were so much more._

_I often thought of you as the son I never had, which makes my latest transgressions that much more unforgiveable._

_After your mother passed, I did everything I could to keep you safe, and would have done so much more to make you happy. So, after Gabriel's downfall, I put my hand up to continue to be your guardian. I thought you might appreciate having a familiar face around, and that I would remind you that you are loved, that you still have a family in me._

_I never blamed, or resented you for your actions as Chat Noir. In fact, I understand better than most how badly you missed Emilie. She was a beautiful woman, and we are all the poorer for no longer having her in our lives._

_After your father's defeat, you no longer seemed interested in his mission. I was confused by this, so I went to talk to him. He told me to speak to Nathalie, so I did. She told me her plan to break Gabriel out of prison, involving the kidnapping of your childhood friend. I didn't like it, but she assured me it was all in your best interests._

_It was a simple plan - learn the Bourgeois girl's habits, then kidnap her and hold her for ransom. We'd then use the money to buy Gabriel's freedom from a corrupt judge. Nathalie had been in contact with Judge Bouchard since the beginning, though I don't know how. She has always been wily._

_Bourgeois payed enough to appease the judge, who had demanded four million euro. The extra million was supposed to fund their expedition as they searched for the Miraculous. But the mayor failed to produce the full amount, so Nathalie set off the explosives a wrecking crew had set up the day before. She had promised them a hefty payout to let her detonate the charge, but she never had any intention of fulfilling her promise to pay them._

_Words cannot express how terrible I feel at the loss of those girls' lives. They were brave, beautiful girls who didn't deserve to die like that. I don't expect you to forgive me, just know that I am deeply sorry for my part in this, and not trying harder to dissuade Nathalie from her course._

_I am no longer in the company of Gabriel and Nathalie. I parted ways with them in Sweden, and am currently travelling by foot across country. Every so often, I come across a small town, like this one, where I can replenish my supplies, but I am quickly running out of money. I don't know what I will do, then._

_I'm sorry to say that I don't know where your father and Nathalie are now. They never did let me in on the finer points of their plans. One can hope they'll come to their senses, and give up this foolishness. Too many people have been lost already._

_I don't know what I'll do now. I know I should return to Paris, and face the consequences of my actions, but I feel like I need to take some time to find myself, first._

_I hope that, one day, our paths will cross again._

_I really am sorry for everything. Please remember that I love you, my son, and that I always will._

_Goodbye for now,_

_Gorilla_

 

* * *

 

Marinette lowered the pages, with tears in her eyes. 'Wow.'

Adrien had his hands in his lap, and was staring at them as he twiddled his thumbs. 'Yeah.'

'They don't know Chloe and I survived.'

Tears gathered in his eyes, too. 'I wish I could tell him that.'

Marinette placed her hand on his cheek, gently wiping his tears away with her thumb. Adrien tilted his head, pushing his cheek into her palm.

'You still care for him a great deal,' she observed.

Adrien closed his eyes, and placed a hand over hers, where she still cupped his face. 'I know he was misguided at the end, but everything he did was for me. I just can't be mad at him for that.'

Marinette rubbed her thumb against his skin. 'I don't blame him, either. Actually, I'm glad he sent that letter. I think you needed it.'

He nodded. 'I think so, too. You're really not mad at him?'

'No, not even a little. Like you said, he did it for you, because he loves you. Clearly, he never intended to hurt anyone.'

His grip on her hand tightened. 'Unlike Nathalie.'

Marinette didn't know how to respond to that. Nathalie had been willing to hurt people to achieve her goals, but Gorilla was nothing like her. Unfortunately, he had been taken in by her machinations, failing to realise the danger until it was too late.

Marinette reached forward to hold Adrien's shoulders. He looked at her in confusion for a moment, before she pulled him back with her until they lay side by side on the couch. It was cramped, and he was half on top of her, but as he wound his arms around her, Marinette felt it was the best thing she could have done. The tension in his shoulders eased as she stroked his hair.

They stayed there for hours, soaking in the comfort of each other's company. It wasn't until the sun had bathed the streets in rose gold light when Marinette decided she should head home.

'I'll see you at school tomorrow,' Adrien said, as he walked her to the door.

Marinette smiled up at him, her bags swinging from her hands. 'You bet.'

Before she could second guess herself, Marinette rose up on tip toe to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 'Good night.'

Adrien's face turned bright pink as he placed his fingers over the spot. 'Good night.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I was being too damned subtle!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some comeuppance where it's needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to begin tidying up some of those loose ends.

After school the following day, Marinette accompanied Adrien to the police station where he relinquished Gorilla's letter as evidence against Judge Bouchard. Adrien remained stoic throughout the interview, as the police asked if he knew the whereabouts of Gorilla, Nathalie, or Gabriel, or if he had any connections with Judge Bouchard himself.

Marinette thought Adrien looked a little distant when he replied that he had not. There was a sadness in his eyes that she did not want to think about. She held his hand as they left, and he squeezed her fingers in return, but wouldn't meet her eyes.

'Do you want to talk it out?' she asked, quietly, as they walked down the street.

'Not here,' he replied, 'not yet.'

She kept a hold of his hand, but let her gaze drift as they continued walking. The other people on the street payed them no heed, some merely raising an eyebrow, or frowning at them, but no one was openly hostile.

Emboldened, Marinette took a sharp left and darted into a café, dragging Adrien behind her. They stumbled over the threshold as people looked up at the sudden intrusion, then they all turned back to what they had been doing.

'Why don't you find us a seat?' Marinette suggested. 'I'll get us some drinks.'

Adrien furrowed his brow, and opened his mouth. Then, he shook his head with a small smile, his features smoothing out. He patted Marinette's shoulder before moving to a table in the far corner.

She joined him a few minutes later, hanging her purse from the back of the chair as she slid into her seat across from him. 'Our order will be here soon.'

'This is really nice. Thank you, Marinette,' Adrien said, with a small smile.

She felt her cheeks heat up. 'Of course. How are you feeling?'

His shoulders sagged. 'Heavy, tired, guilty.'

'Why guilty?' she asked, raising a questioning brow.

'Not about Bouchard,' he clarified,' I don't give a toss about him.'

'Good,' Marinette giggled.

Adrien's answering grin was fleeting. 'I mean about Father. I feel like I ratted him out, even though the letter was so vague about his current location. Is it weird to feel like that now?'

Marinette rested her chin in her hand, her elbow on the table. 'A little, maybe, but he is your dad. I suppose it's instinctual to want to protect the people you love.'

'I suppose,' he replied.

'You don't seem convinced.'

Adrien fiddled with his napkin for a long moment. Just as he drew breath to answer, a waitress came with their order. She set down two mugs of thick hot chocolate, and two generous slices of raspberry cheesecake. Marinette thanked the waitress as she left while Adrien stared at his share with wide eyes.

'You're supposed to eat it, not admire it,' Marinette chided, with a poorly suppressed grin.

Adrien coughed into his fist. 'Right.'

They ate peacefully for a moment, as she waited for him to collect his thoughts.

'I guess,' he began, 'what I feel the most guilty about is the letter itself. As you said, it was a private letter to me, wherein Gorilla called me his son, then I just gave it away. What kind of ingrate does that?'

Marinette shook her head as she swallowed her mouthful. 'Gorilla knew you provided evidence against your dad, right? So, I bet he gave you as much information as he could, knowing you'd turn it in to the police. It was a gamble on his part, but it payed off.'

Adrien looked at her with hopeful eyes. 'You really think it was deliberate?'

She nodded. 'I also think he was sincere when he wrote that he loves you. I don't think you should ever doubt that.'

He visibly relaxed at that. 'You're right, of course. Gorilla would never use me so callously.'

Marinette sipped from her mug. 'Do you feel a little better now?'

Adrien sat back with a sigh. 'Yeah, I think I do. You're a miracle worker, you know that?'

She waved a dismissive hand. 'No, I'm just telling you what you already know. Sometimes it just helps to hear it from another perspective, is all.'

He smiled at her properly, then. Marinette felt her belly flutter.

'Still, I'm really lucky to have you in my life. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me.'

Marinette tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she shrugged. 'Any time.'

 

* * *

 

Marinette sprinted to school the next morning. She had stayed up late working on designs to help calm down after the day she'd had, and lost track of time. As a result, she had overslept.

She barrelled into the classroom, skidded across the floor, then darted into her seat with a hasty apology to Caline. She sank down when the rest of the class tittered at her expense. Caline just shook her head before continuing the lesson.

The morning passed smoothly after that. Marinette smothered her grin at the idyllic picture of Adrien participating in class, his comments met with typical responses from the others. Just before lunch break, however, Principal Damocles made an announcement over the PA system.

'Could all staff and students assemble in the courtyard, please? I repeat, all staff and students are to assemble in the courtyard immediately, thank you.'

Everyone stared at the speaker for a moment.

'What the heck?' Alix muttered, breaking the silence.

'This hasn't happened since,' Sabrina trailed off, with a sideways glance at Adrien.

Caline clapped her hands. 'You heard the Principal, everyone. Pack your bags quickly, and head to the courtyard in an orderly fashion, please.'

With that, they slipped their things back into their bags, and filed out the door, down the stairs, and into the courtyard, where the rest of the school was rapidly gathering.

Everyone was looking up at the rear wall, where a large white screen was hanging. A news broadcast was projected onto it, and Nadja's voice came from the speakers.

'In breaking news, Judge Bouchard, who presided over the Papillon case, has just been arrested in front of the Palais de Justice. He has been accused of corruption, and of tampering with the criminal justice system for personal gain. He is also facing charges of professional negligence, and dealing with fugitives for profit.

'Yesterday, a piece of evidence was brought to the attention of the authorities, and has been crucial in the case against Bouchard. The police have stated that the nature of this evidence is confidential, until such time as they feel it's safe to reveal.'

The students stood in their class groups, staring at the screen, as images of Judge Bouchard being led into a police car came on screen. There were gasps and murmurs as Nadja came back into view.

'A corruption enquiry is already underway. Bouchard, however, has not released any formal statement as yet. It's predicted that he'll plead not guilty, but forecasters have determined he will likely be found guilty on all charges. In the event of a guilty verdict, he will face a lengthy sentence in Fleury-Mérogis Prison.'

Adrien stood next to Marinette, arms crossed, and one brow raised. 'Principal Damocles really called us here to watch that? Does he do that often?'

'Nah, Dude,' Kim replied, draping himself over Adrien's shoulders. 'The only other time this happened was for the result of your trial.'

Chloe elbowed him sharply in the side. 'Zip it, you oaf.'

Adrien turned around to look at them all. 'Really?'

'It was the case of the century,' Max explained. 'The whole country was interested in that case, and wanted to see history being made.'

Principal Damocles stood on the platform beneath the projector screen. 'Attention, please. Everyone, may I have your attention, please? Thank you. Now, I hope you all learnt a valuable lesson here, children. Nothing good will come from dealing with the devil.'

'That's a bit much, isn't it?' snorted Adrien. 'My dad wasn't the actual devil.'

Nino elbowed him. 'It's just a figure of speech.'

'This is what people mean when they say crime doesn't pay,' Principal Damocles went on. 'If you ever participate in illegal activities, you will get caught. I hope you will all take this cautionary tale to heart. Dismissed.'

'Was this really necessary?' Adrien asked, as he followed Marinette and Alya to the bakery.

'Which part, the assembly, watching the broadcast, or Damocles' speech at the end?' questioned Nino.

Adrien held his hands out, helplessly. 'All of it.'

'It's like Max said,' Alya tossed over her shoulder. 'Everybody has an interest in seeing this whole thing through to the end. Papillon was the criminal of the century, so of course everyone will want to see his associates brought down, too.'

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

'You're different,' she said, with a flippant wave of her hand. 'You've already shown whose side you're on, so people have, largely, lost interest in you. Now that you're not a threat, or in cahoots with him anymore, you're basically just another citizen.'

'Good to know,' muttered Adrien, as Nino chuckled beside him.

They ate with Tom and Sabine in the bakery kitchen, filling them in on the new turn of events. Adrien then revealed his part in Judge Bouchard's fall from grace, confessing his feelings on giving up the letter were still conflicted.

'I think I know why,' Sabine began. 'You've mentioned before that your relationship with your father was strained. So, when Gorilla told you he loves you, a part of you wanted to keep that reminder. It's not so unusual. Maybe, if you ask nicely, the police will let you have a copy of the letter.'

'Are they allowed to do that?' Alya asked.

'Perhaps not until the courts have made their decision. Bouchard was only arrested today,' Tom elaborated.

'They sure moved fast,' observed Marinette.

Tom nodded. 'They have to, once they have enough information. They can't risk the suspect catching on, and running away.'

Sabine reached out to pat Adrien's hair. 'You did very well, helping the police like that, and at such personal cost. Bouchard would still be free if you hadn't. I'm so proud of you.'

Adrien's cheeks turned pink. 'Thank you.'

They turned to more cheerful matters while they finished eating. Then, Tom and Sabine hugged each of them tightly before sending them back to school. No one said anything as Tom and Sabine hugged Adrien a little longer, and a little harder, than the others.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has too much time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first day of winter! I hate it :D  
> Here's another short chapter to begin setting up for all those other loose ends.  
> Please, don't hate me.

Bouchard's trial dragged on for two weeks, before he was found guilty of all charges and sent to prison. Marinette quickly grew tired of the subject, especially when she saw how dejected Adrien seemed. As they left school on Friday, a fortnight after Bouchard's arrest, Marinette took hold of Adrien's hand, and walked with him to the school steps.

They stood there, waiting, for Adrien's car to arrive, silent and still clutching each other's hands. After ten minutes, Marinette's feet were aching, and she wondered where the car was.

Adrien's phone buzzed. He let go of her hand, and pulled it from his pocket to check the screen.

'My case worker says I'm not to be driven everywhere from now on.'

Marinette blinked up at him. 'What does that mean?'

'I guess it means they trust me enough to get to the places I need to be without a chaperone.'

'So, this is a good thing?'

The corner of Adrien's lip twitched upward. 'I guess so. They're apologising for the inconvenience, at least.'

'It is a little last minute,' Marinette criticised. 'They should have told you this yesterday.'

He shrugged. 'At least home isn't too far away. I can walk, and they can still monitor my movements. You know, just in case.' He wiggled his foot at her.

Marinette nodded. 'So, you're going to walk to school from now on.'

'Sure looks like it.'

'What about your therapy sessions?'

Adrien paused. 'That is not within walking distance.'

'Maybe you could take the bus, or the metro?' she suggested.

He rubbed the back of his head. 'I don't know how. I mean, which bus would I catch, or which train could I take? I don't know which ones go through that area.'

Marinette tapped her chin as she thought. 'You could text me the address, and I could look it up for you.'

Adrien winced, and glanced away.

Trying not to feel offended, she thought of something else. 'I suppose I could go with you. I could wait outside while you're having your session, then show you the routes home.'

He thought about it, with a contemplative hum. 'That could work. I'm sorry, you must think I'm such a coward.'

'It's nothing, really,' she assured him, with a wave of her hand. 'It's easy to feel overwhelmed in a city as large as this.'

He reached down to give her hand a last squeeze. 'Thanks, Marinette. I really appreciate this.'

Then, he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. 'See you later.'

Marinette's face burned. 'Bye. See you later. Bye,' she babbled after him as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

Marinette spent Saturday catching up on homework, helping around the house and shop, then cleaning her room, and adjusting the settings on her new phone. While her hands were busy, though, her mind kept wandering back to Adrien.

There was no doubt he was physically attractive. He used to model for his father's company, and had featured in many advertising campaigns. But there was more than that. Marinette thought he was sweet, thoughtful, and humble.

_He's everything Chat Noir wasn't_ , she thought with a wry twist on her lips.

She had despised Chat Noir. He was cold, mean, and obnoxious.

It still baffled her how one person could change so dramatically once the mask was removed.

_I wonder how different I am now?_  She gazed into her mirror, poking her features into subtly different lines. She put her hands over her eyes, and peeked out from between her fingers. _I don't think I'm so different. As Tikki used to say, I'm Ladybug, with or without the mask_.

_But what would Adrien say if he knew?_  an insidious part of her mind asked.

Marinette paused. She had considered telling him who she had been before, but had always pulled back. It had never seemed like the right time. Yet, if she kept putting it off, she would take the coward's way out, and never tell him.

_He has a right to know, doesn't he? I am the one who kept him from reuniting with his mother, and the reason for his currant situation. I should tell him before things between us grow too strong_.

That thought hurt. Marinette gripped her shirt when she felt her heart palpitate. The idea of her and Adrien being more than friends was exhilarating and frightening. But the notion of losing him was terrifying.

She drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, and repeating the process until her chest stopped aching.

Worried and confused, she texted Alya.

_Are you free to catch up tomorrow?_

She chewed her lip as she waited for a response.

Finally, Alya sent,  _yes. You up for a girls' day, or what?_

Marinette exhaled.  _Absolutely. Movies and junk food day. Your place or mine?_

_We can hang at mine. Mum and Dad are taking the twins out for the day._

_Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow at 11, then._

_See you then_ , Alya replied, with a winky face.

 

* * *

 

Marinette packed a tote bag full of her favourite movies and snacks, then headed to Alya's place, with a hollered farewell to Tom and Sabine.

Alya greeted her at the door with a wide smile and a hug. She ushered Marinette into her room, then went to fetch drinks. She returned, handed Marinette a plate and a soda, then slid a DVD into the player. They settled comfortably on the bed, their backs to the wall, as a movie began to play on the television.

They gossiped about inconsequential things during the first thirty minutes of the movie, then fell quiet as they exhausted most topics of conversation.

Marinette shifted in her seat, discomforted by the ongoing silence. Alya seemed unconcerned, as she watched the movie and nibbled on biscuits. Marinette envied her uncomplicated life.

Alya nudged Marinette's ankle with her foot. 'So, are you going to talk to me, or not?'

Marinette flinched, almost spilling her drink. 'What are you talking about?' she stuttered.

Alya raised an eyebrow. 'Come on, your favourite movies and your go-to comfort foods? Something's up. Spill, Girl.'

Marinette hesitated for a second. 'I think I'm in love with Adrien.'

Alya blinked, stunned. 'Oh, wow.'

Marinette felt a blush burn across her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut, and nodded.

'It's about time.'

Her eyes flew open. She looked up at Alya and asked, 'what?'

Alya patted her head in a motherly fashion. 'It's been pretty clear to most of us that you two have been getting closer for a while now. We've been wondering how long it would take you to figure it out.'

Marinette looked at her, helplessly. 'You knew?'

Alya nodded. 'Afraid so, M. But now, the real question is, what are you going to tell him?'

Panic flooded her. 'Absolutely nothing,' she shrieked.

Alya leaned back and blinked in surprise. 'What, why?'

Marinette curled in on herself, abashed. Twiddling her thumbs, she explained, 'there are extenuating circumstances.'

Alya snorted in disbelief. 'Like what? Come off it, there's nothing stopping you from telling him you like him, except yourself.'

'Exactly,' Marinette muttered.

'What are you talking about?' Alya sighed.

Still fidgeting with her fingers, Marinette looked at her through her lashes. 'If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret, understand?'

Alya set aside her plate and soda, then turned to face Marinette properly. 'Whatever it is, you can tell me. Anything you say won't go any further than this room, I promise.' She reached out to grip Marinette's hand to emphasise her point.

Marinette returned the gesture, squeezing Alya's fingers as she drew in a deep breath.

'The reason I can't tell Adrien I like him is because I used to be Ladybug.'

A long moment of silence followed her confession. Alya was staring at her with wide eyes, and appeared to have stopped breathing.

'Alya? Please, say something.'

She shook her head as she came out of her daze. 'You're not joking, are you?' It wasn't a question.

Marinette shook her head, her eyes big and doleful, as her bottom lip poked out in a vulnerable pout.

'Oh, Girl,' Alya sighed, as she pulled Marinette into a hug. 'Jesus. Oh shit, this just gets worse the more I think about it.'

'I know,' Marinette whined.

Alya patted her hair as she rocked her, murmuring soothing noises into her ear.

'Does anyone else know?' she finally asked.

'Just my parents,' Marinette admitted.

'Have you told them you like him?'

'Good God, no. Can you imagine how they'd act, then?'

There was a pause as Alya considered the possibilities. 'They'd be a nightmare,' she agreed, staring off into the middle distance.

Marinette clung to Alya, dreading the hypothetical embarrassment. 'Do you know how Adrien feels about me?' she asked, putting the conversation back on track.

Alya shook her head. 'Nothing definite, but from what I've observed, he seems to like you too.'

Marinette whined, the high-pitched note ending on a sob. 'I don't know what to do. I like him a lot, and he deserves to know, but he resents Ladybug for ruining his life. What if he ends up hating me?'

Alya stroked her hair and shushed her. 'You're right, he does have a right to know. You can't start a relationship while omitting such a huge detail. I think you should just tell him, and sooner rather than later. The longer you hold out, the worse it'll be.'

'But what if he hates me?' Marinette asked, with a sniffle.

'He won't hate you,' Alya assured her. 'He may be shocked, and upset for a while, but once you give him some time to let it sink in, he'll still want you in his life.'

'How upset do you think he'll be?'

Alya hummed, thoughtfully. 'It's hard to say. When did he tell you he resents Ladybug?'

Marinette's face screwed up as she tried to remember. 'A few weeks ago. A couple of months, at most.'

Alya smiled at her. 'There, you see? Maybe his feelings have eased since then.'

Marinette stared into her lap. 'I don't know. He was really hurt by the events of that night.'

'The night Papillon was defeated?'

Marinette nodded. 'There was so much I should've done differently. If I could take it all back, do it over again, I'd do the whole thing differently.'

Alya bit her lip. 'What did happen that night? I know there was an akuma, then there was an epic battle, then suddenly, Gabriel Agreste was kneeling atop a pile of rubble, with Adrien in the background. Then, the police stepped in, and took them away.'

Marinette took a deep breath, and rested her head on Alya's shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation from the last chapter

There was an akuma, one far more dangerous than any I had seen before. Her name was Black Hole, and that's exactly what she was. She was shaped like a girl, but had no features. She was just a void, who had her own gravitational pull, and sucked in anything that came within reach. If I threw something at her, it was just sucked into the infinity within her form.

It was weird and creepy. She had no eyes, but saw everything around her. She had no ears, but heard everything I said. She responded to stimuli, but had no voice to answer with. On top of that, she had weapons.

Spinning in orbit around her were models of the planets in our solar system. Whenever she attacked, she would throw a planet out by pointing at her target. Each planet had a different attack, based on the physical makeup of their actual planet. Mercury exploded in a fiery blaze, the rings of Saturn wound around their victims, binding them, and so on. Each planet also had all their moons, to maximise the damage, as they were sent out with their respective planets.

Only one moon stayed with Black Hole at all times. Earth's moon spun around her neck, tiny and almost unnoticeable. That was where her akuma was.

The battle was long and hard, and my Lucky Charm didn't work. So, I took a massive risk by letting her think she had knocked me out. I lay on the ground and waited until she knelt over me, then I reached up and grabbed the moon as it spun past her throat, and crushed it.

I called for the Miraculous Cure, and fixed the damage she had caused, but the images of burning cars, and people choking on gas was too fresh in my mind.

I cleansed the akuma, then followed it back to its master.

It led me to a massive house not far from our school, and flew in threw a giant, butterfly shaped window.

By that time, I only had moments before I would detransform, so I jumped down to street level, and went home to gather my energy.

I waited until my parents had turned in for the night before I headed out again. I went back to the big house with the suspicious window to watch and wait.

Before long, Chat Noir emerged from another window and ran off. It wasn't unusual for him to go running around after dark. I took advantage of his absence and leapt in the big window, crashing through the glass of Papillon's lair, and catching him unaware.

He was surprised, but recovered quickly, meeting my attack with his cane. He then counter attacked with the blade that lay concealed within the shaft.

Only a Miraculous can injure another Miraculous. His blade sliced my suit before I even realised it happened. I wasn't defenceless, though. I hit him with my yoyo again and again.

We fought fiercely, until he fled through the broken window. I chased him down, but not before he could call for help.

Chat Noir intercepted my path, and attacked, trying to get me to follow him. I thought he was just trying to distract me so Papillon could get away to hide and recover. He used his Cataclysm on the building we stood on, hoping to bury me in the rubble. He screamed as I knocked him down to go after Papillon. That was the last I saw of Chat Noir, but I could still hear him screaming after me as the building collapsed under him.

Papillon had only been one roof over that whole time. He stepped out of the shadows to meet me, and attacked again, swinging his sword at my face.

Our battle began anew, but I was already tired. I fell back, step by step, until I was at the edge of the roof. When he swung again, I jumped off to land next to the rubble Chat Noir had created.

Papillon followed, swearing vengeance the whole time.

The fight was long and savage. I suffered many cuts, but I couldn't feel any of them through the adrenaline. Papillon wasn't any better; he clutched his side and panted, his face screwed up in pain. I think I cracked his ribs.

Worn out and desperate, I called for my Lucky Charm. It gave me a box cutter, which I concealed in my hand behind my back. Just as I'd done with Black Hole, I slumped to the ground, exaggerating my exhaustion. I waited until Papillon was within reach, then lashed out with the cutter. He reared back, thinking I was aiming for his face.

When he stumbled over some debris, I leapt up, grabbed his Miraculous, and slashed again, targeting his suit. It came away shockingly easily, and his transformation fell.

I held his Miraculous in my hand. I had done it.

It wasn't until that moment when I noticed the crowd that had gathered. Word of Papillon's appearance seemed to have travelled fast; there were hundreds of people, all with their phones out. There were also news crews, and cameras, recording live to the rest of the country.

The police swarmed in then, and took Papillon and Chat Noir into custody, closely followed by all the reporters.

I was beyond exhausted, my own transformation was about to drop, and I was in no condition to give an interview. So, I called for the Miraculous Cure, restored the building Chat Noir had destroyed, then ran away. I was too tired to go far, though. Merely one street away, I detransformed in the darkness of an alleyway.

I leant against the wall to catch my breath. That was when the Guardian found me.

The Guardian of the Miraculous is an unassuming man. He's short, elderly, and exudes a gentle calmness. You'd never think he was the keeper of such tremendous power.

'You have done well, Marinette,' he told me. He was smiling, so I thought he was proud of me. 'I have suspected for some time that Gabriel Agreste was Papillon.'

Until that moment, Papillon's identity had escaped me. The enormity of what I'd done was finally beginning to sink in.

'How did you know it was him?' I asked.

'Chat Noir working for him was one indication. He was supposed to be your partner, after all.'

I was confused, but I was also too tired to question him closely.

'Furthermore,' he went on, 'your battle tonight provided me the perfect opportunity. For that, I must thank you. Without your distraction, I would never have been able to retrieve this.' He held up what looked like a small, blue fan.

'What is that?' I asked.

'This is the Peacock Miraculous,' he answered, with a smile. 'After you chased Papillon out of his house, I was able to sneak in and find this. He had been in possession of it for some time, and I suspect he knew what it is, since he also had my book.' Fu held up an old tome which held all the secrets of the Miraculous.

I was stunned. 'You sure moved fast.'

Fu nodded. 'I had to, since I wasn't sure if you would be able to defeat Papillon in a head to head battle so soon.'

'Your faith in me is unparalleled,' I replied, sarcastically.

Fu just smiled at my tactlessness. 'You have done exceptionally well, Marinette, to fight against two villains on your own. May I see the Butterfly, please?'

'Of course, sorry,' I said, handing it over. Honestly, I was glad to have it out of my hand.

Fu inspected it closely, frowning. 'It will need to rest.'

I just nodded in agreement.

Then, he turned back to me. 'Now that this is back in my care, I must also ask you to relinquish your Miraculous, Marinette.'

My breath caught. 'What?' I asked.

'Your purpose has been fulfilled, and admirably. I couldn't have asked for a better Ladybug. But now, your time is up. You have no more enemies, and I need to move on.' He held out his hand, expectantly.

'Wait,' I cried. 'So soon? Can't I just have a few more days to say goodbye?'

Fu shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Marinette, this is just how it has to be.'

I cried as I slowly removed the earrings. I held them for a brief moment, babbling farewells and telling them I loved them. I could feel the earrings were as upset at the sudden departure as I was. I held them close for one more second, then handed them back to Fu.

'I cannot stay in France, nor can I tell you where I'm going. Stay well, Marinette, and thank you for everything you've done. Truly, you were one of the greatest. Live well, my precious Ladybug.'

With that, he turned and walked away, swallowed immediately by the shadows in the alley.

I collapsed, crying bitterly into my hands. My Miraculous was more than just a pair of earrings. They were alive, and housed the memories of every Ladybug before me. They were my companion, my guide, my moral compass, and my mentor.

Life hasn't been the same since. For weeks, I felt like life had lost all meaning, and their absence left me adrift. Eventually, I had to pull myself together, but finding a sense of purpose was hard.

That was when Adrien re-entered my life.

I had found a new purpose.

 

* * *

 

Alya had been still the whole time Marinette spoke, listening intently in awed silence.

Marinette twisted around to look up at her. 'Alya?'

Alya came back to herself with a start. 'Sorry. Damn, Girl. So that's why you were in such a funk back then. I was really worried about you.'

Marinette rested her head against Alya's shoulder once more. 'Sorry about that. I just didn't know how to resume my old life. The readjustment was hard.'

She felt Alya shake her head. 'I can't even imagine.'

They lapsed into silence, the movie still playing in the background.

Alya stroked Marinette's hair. 'You really were an amazing Ladybug,' she murmured.

Marinette felt her expression soften. 'Thanks. It was an amazing experience, and I'm so glad I got to be a part of it.'

'You made history, you realise that, right? You've left a legacy people will be talking about for centuries, long after the truth is forgotten. Your memory is immortal.'

Marinette smiled at her. 'When did you become so poetic?'

Alya smirked back. 'It's a part of what makes a great writer. I'm going to be a reporter, so I need to encourage my inner poet.'

'You certainly will, if you want your legacy to last as long as mine,' Marinette chuckled.

Alya squeezed her. 'We'll be immortal together.'

'As we should be,' Marinette agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hole was Mireille Caquet. She had built a fully detailed model of the solar system for a science project, which was instantly broken when Aurore Beauréal tripped her in the courtyard. Mireille fell on top of it, crushing it beyond repair. Aurore was still bitter over the weather girl competition.  
> Wayzz helped Fu get inside the Agreste mansion, then helped locate the safe, and crack it open. He zeroed in on the Peacock's aura with his magic kwami senses. Of course, Fu gave Adrien his ring, so Fu could safely assume that Papillon was Adrien's dad. Obviously, there had to be a familial connection, or Chat wouldn't have gone dark-side.  
> Mari didn't mention the kwamis in her retelling because their existence is a secret, one she will keep to her dying day.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These kids are gonna have a hell of a week.

Marinette drew in a deep breath as Adrien bounded into the courtyard on Monday morning. Alya stood behind her, both hands on Marinette's shoulders, rubbing encouragingly, as Marinette braced herself.

'You can do it,' Alya muttered in her ear.

'I can do it,' Marinette repeated, her hands curling into determined fists at her sides.

Adrien bounced to a stop before them. 'Good morning, girls,' he beamed at them.

Alya's grip on Marinette's shoulders relaxed. 'You're in a good mood,' she observed.

'I am,' he agreed. 'Look, see,' he held out his leg and tugged up the hem of his jeans. 'The monitor was removed,' he cheered.

'I can see that. Congratulations. Marinette, is there anything you'd like to say?'

She mustered up a smile. 'Congratulations. It must be a relief to finally have it off.' She winced as Alya's fingers dug into her flesh, but maintained her smile.

'Thanks, it really is. That thing chafed like crazy,' Adrien replied, grinning down at his ankle. He lowered his foot, and looked around. 'Ah, there's Nino. I'm going to go tell him the good news.'

Adrien bounded away, calling to Nino as he waved manically.

Marinette's forced smile turned into a grimace, Alya's hold on her reaching levels of discomfort she hadn't experienced in a long while.

'What the heck was that?' Alya hissed in her ear.

Marinette's answering chuckle sounded more like a whimper. 'You saw how happy he was. I didn't want to spoil it for him.'

Alya spun her around to frown down at her. 'Girl,' she began.

Marinette stared back with a pitiful expression. 'I'll tell him, all of it, I promise. Just, I can't do that to him today.'

Alya sighed, easing her grip as her eyes closed. She pushed her glasses up to rub the bridge of her nose, and said, 'this is the beginning of a slippery slope. The longer you put it off, the harder it's going to be.'

Marinette held up her hands in a pleading gesture. 'I know, and I promise I'll tell him soon. I just need it to be the right time.'

Alya's hands dropped to her sides. 'You know full well that the "right time" will never come. You need to take whatever opportunity you can, and just tell him. Rip that band-aid off, Girl.'

Marinette groaned as she allowed her head to fall backward, her expression one of abject misery.

After they were let out for lunch, Alya hooked Nino around the elbow, and dragged him away, declaring they were going on a long-overdue date. Alix and Kim whistled and catcalled as they left, making Alya's and Nino's cheeks turn ruddy.

Adrien turned in his seat to look up at Marinette. 'I guess it's just you and me today,' he said with a smile.

Marinette's gut clenched. 'Yay,' she replied, with a feeble wave.

She and Adrien ran the gauntlet of the bakery during the lunch rush, waving to Tom and Sabine as they ducked out the rear door.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief when she closed the apartment door behind them. She heated up some leftovers, and handed Adrien a bottle of soda, while he amused himself with admiring his unburdened ankle, unbothered by the lack of conversation. Marinette then set their plates down to begin the meal.

She had just finished cleaning up when she turned around to speak, but at that moment, Tom and Sabine barged into the room.

'Phew, that was a mad rush,' Tom exclaimed, wiping his brow with his apron.

Sabine drew up a chair to sit next to Adrien. 'Hello, my Darling. How are you today?'

Adrien beamed at her. 'I'm fantastic. Look at this,' he told her, yanking up his hem once more, and wriggling his foot.

Marinette walked away to collapse, face down, on the couch.

 

* * *

 

Alya regarded her with crossed arms and a disapproving frown, when they met the following morning. 'Well?'

Marinette's head fell forward as she let out a pathetic whine.

Resigned, Alya sighed, 'what happened this time?'

Marinette raised her head and gripped Alya's sleeve. 'I was going to tell him while we studied, but Papa kept interrupting us, asking if we'd like to try his latest creation. It was like he was doing it on purpose,' she grumbled.

Alya rubbed her forehead. 'Ok, you need to make a time when you can visit him. If you keep going back to your place, you'll never get a chance.'

Marinette stepped back, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Alya recognised her line of thinking immediately. 'Oh, no you don't, M. You're not using your parents as an excuse to not tell him.'

Marinette gasped. 'How did you, I mean, that's not what I was thinking at all.' She crossed her arms, and turned away with an affronted pout.

Alya hummed, sceptically. 'No later than this weekend, you hear me?'

Marinette choked on air. 'Wait, what? Why this weekend?'

Alya leaned forward with her hands on her hips. 'If you have a deadline, you're more likely to actually do it. It's motivational.'

Marinette sagged with another pitiful whimper.

At lunch time, Alya dragged Nino away on another forced date. He was bemused by her persistence, but didn't seem to have any objections. He just waved as Alya hauled him away, used to her behaviour.

Marinette and Adrien returned to her place for lunch, joined once again by Tom and Sabine after the rush was finished.

Tom challenged Adrien to a round of Mecha Strike, and was in the process of being thoroughly trounced, when Adrien's phone rang. Tom paused the game while Adrien answered the call, then, they all watched as Adrien slipped out of the room to conduct his conversation in the hallway.

He came back after a few minutes with a puzzled look on his face.

'What is it, Honey?' Sabine asked, with mild concern.

Adrien looked up to give her a distracted smile. 'I'm not sure. That was the police, asking where I am, and saying they needed to speak with me. Is it ok if they come here? They said it's urgent.'

'That's fine, Son,' Tom assured him. 'I take it they're already on their way?'

Adrien's smile turned apologetic, as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Sorry for the intrusion; I just thought it would be better to speak to them here, than at school.'

'It's fine, Dear,' Sabine assured him. 'I'll get some tea ready.'

Tom and Adrien resumed their game, while Marinette hovered around the kitchen with Sabine.

Before long, there was a knock on the door. Tom let in a police officer, and a man in plain clothes with a briefcase, offering them a seat on the couch. Adrien stood at the far end, watching the men closely, but his expression was carefully blank.

Sabine bustled over, carrying a tea service. She poured the men a cup each, then moved to stand beside Tom, a polite distance away.

The policeman stood up. 'Actually, Madame and Monsieur Dupain-Cheng, I'd like you to participate in this conversation. You too, Mademoiselle,' he added, nodding politely to Marinette.

They all gathered on the couch, Marinette and Sabine sitting on either side of Adrien, while Tom perched next to the man in plain clothes.

The policeman cleared his throat. 'I am officer Antoine Beaufort. I've been put in charge of Adrien's case at the station. This is Monsieur Cicero Descoteaux, Adrien's case worker.'

There were polite murmurs of greetings and more introductions, as Tom and Sabine insisted they be called by their first names.

Antoine coughed into his hand. 'Over the last few weeks, Adrien has proven he is trustworthy. Therefore, the authorities have decided that he can be moved out of his current residence to live on his own. However, he is still a minor, and cannot purchase or rent his own property without someone to vouch for him. As he has no legal guardian, we were wondering, Madame and Monsieur, if you would be willing to sign off on a property contract on his behalf.'

Sabine put a hand to her chest, scandalised. 'You can't possibly expect a boy his age to live on his own.'

Cicero held up a finger. 'That's exactly what he's been doing for the last few months.'

'Yes, and it's appalling that was allowed to happen,' Sabine huffed.

'Do you have an alternative, Madame Cheng?' Antoine asked.

'Yes. He can stay here with us,' she replied.

Cicero looked around the tiny living space, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. 'I don't think that's possible. Clearly, there isn't enough room.'

Tom looked down his nose at the man. 'Monsieur, I own this entire building. I'm sure we can find room for him here.'

Cicero subsided, sipping his tea to avoid having to answer.

Antoine regarded Tom and Sabine closely. 'Are you sure? Public opinion of Adrien has cooled, but if word got out you were housing him, your business may suffer. Not to mention the opinions of your friends and families.'

'We'll handle any problems just fine,' Tom assured him. 'I'd feel better knowing Adrien is here, safe with us, than let him continue living alone and wondering if he's eating properly.'

'I've always eaten properly,' Adrien muttered into his chest, as he blushed profusely.

Cicero nodded. 'You seem certain. In that case, there's some paperwork you need to sign off on.' He reached down to pull his briefcase into his lap. He then extracted a sheaf of paper, and handed it to Tom.

Tom took the papers to the kitchen counter, closely followed by the other adults. Sabine read the forms over his shoulder, then accepted a pen from Cicero to sign where necessary.

Adrien chewed his lip, and bounced his leg, as he stared intently at their backs.

Marinette sucked her lip while she held Adrien's hand. She wasn't surprised to note that his palm was as sweaty as hers.

Finally, the adults stood back.

'Congratulations, it's a boy,' Antoine joked as he shook Tom's hand.

'We are blessed, indeed,' Tom replied with a chuckle.

Antoine and Cicero turned to Adrien, who let go of Marinette's hand to stand up as the older men approached him.

'I'm sure I don't need to explain just how much these good people are sticking their necks out for you,' Cicero said. 'They're responsible for you now, so anything you do will reflect on them, understand?'

Adrien nodded. 'Yes, Sir.'

Cicero offered a hand. Adrien gave a slight smile as he shook it. 'Thank you for all your help, Sir.'

Nodding, Cicero said, 'it was nice working with you, Adrien. I will be checking up on you every so often, to make sure your reintegration is going smoothly. Other than that, and your weekly visits to the doctor, you're a free citizen now. Remember, stay in school, do as Madame and Monsieur Dupain-Cheng say, and stay out of trouble. Goodbye for now, Adrien.'

Antoine gave a decisive nod. 'You can start to move your things at your earliest convenience. When you've finished, you can return the keys to the station. Good luck, Son.'

Adrien nodded again. 'Goodbye, and thank you.'

Antoine and Cicero departed, waving briefly over their shoulders as they closed the door behind themselves.

There was a moment of silence, as each of them allowed what had just happened to sink in.

Finally, Sabine clapped her hands with a delighted squeal. She raced over to Adrien, and wrapped him in a tight embrace. 'Welcome to the family.'

Tom joined their hug with a sniffle. 'I've always wanted a son.'

Marinette snapped pictures with her phone, before she, too, joined the hug. They politely ignored the tears streaming down Adrien's face.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful installment, wherein a question is answered.

Tom and Sabine took charge of Adrien's relocation. He gave them the keys to the halfway house, then left for school with Marinette.

By lunch time, they had moved his belongings into a vacant room downstairs from the living room. It was spacious, with large windows, and its own bathroom. The piano sat below the windows to the left, and a wardrobe stood against the right hand wall, next to the bathroom door.

Adrien looked around with wide, wet eyes.

'I'm afraid the closet is quite old,' Sabine apologised, as she finished putting his clothes away.

Tom stood by the rear wall, adjusting the portrait of Adrien's family where it hung in solitary splendour.

'I'd say the bigger issue is a bed,' he countered. 'The one at your old place was the property of the state, and couldn't be moved.'

'Ew,' Marinette muttered from the doorway.

Sabine hummed, as she thought. 'You will definitely need a new bed, and soon. Tom and I can get one for you.'

'No, please. You don't have to do that,' Adrien interrupted her, holding up both hands. 'You've both already done so much for me. I think I can get my own bed, and with my own money.'

Sabine eyed him carefully. 'Are you sure? You won't have time to go looking today. Even if you did, it could be a couple of weeks before a new bed is delivered.'

'It does beg the question of your sleeping arrangements until you get something,' Tom mused.

'I'll be fine with a sleeping bag for now,' Adrien assured them.

Sabine still looked doubtful, but Tom seemed ready to accept him at his word.

'Ok, we'll find you a sleeping bag and a mattress pad. Do you have any preferences?'

'Not really. I am allergic to feathers, though,' he replied, his cheeks turning pink.

Marinette stifled a surprised snort of laughter. 'Monsieur Pigeon must've been a blast.'

Adrien looked over his shoulder to scowl at her with mock severity.

'Synthetic it is,' Tom announced.

'All right, kids, you need to have your lunch and get back to school. Marinette, you're showing Adrien how to find his appointment, and his way home again, this afternoon?' Sabine asked.

Marinette nodded. 'Yes, Maman. We'll probably leave straight from school, so we'll be back late.'

Sabine smiled. 'Excellent. Of you go, now,' she waved them out the door.

Marinette was halfway up the stairs when she realised Adrien wasn't beside her. She paused, and turned to see him still on the landing, with a faraway look on his face.

'Is everything ok?' she asked. 'My parents can be a little full on, so if you feel like they're moving too fast, just say so.'

He shook his head, and looked up at her as he began to climb the stairs. 'It's not that.'

Marinette hummed, questioningly, her head tilted.

'It's just, your mum called it "home." Like, our home. It's been a long time since I've had one of those.'

Marinette paused, then turned around to meet him, where she pulled him into a tight embrace. He hugged her back immediately, clutching her shirt and burying his nose in her hair.

They stood like that until their bellies reminded them they still had to eat

 

* * *

 

Marinette led Adrien to the Metro, where they caught a train to an area Marinette had never been on foot before. It was part recreational, part business district, and was filled with as many people as any other part of the city.

Adrien recognised their location, and took the lead, showing Marinette to a modest building housing several different businesses, from a taxation office, to a funeral planner, even an insurance agency.

Adrien walked in, and headed to the elevator to push the call button. The doors opened immediately, so they both stepped inside.

'Where would you like me to wait for you?' Marinette asked as they went up.

'There's a waiting room just beyond the elevator doors. The seats there are comfortable enough.'

'Cool, cool,' Marinette nodded.

They got off on the third floor, the doors sliding open on a room lined with chairs.

'This is the waiting room,' Adrien explained. He then pointed to a door to their right. 'The Doctor's office is through there.' He pointed to another door opposite the elevator. 'I don't know what's through there. I've never seen anyone come in, or out.' Then, he pointed to a hallway leading off from the left of them. 'There's more down that way, but I don't know anything about that, either.'

Marinette just nodded, then followed Adrien to a row of chairs beside the psychiatrist's door. They sat in awkward silence while they waited.

Eventually, the door opened, and a small, twitchy man emerged. He glanced at Marinette and Adrien, then darted into the elevator, pressing the buttons frantically.

Marinette raised an eyebrow after the doors closed, but Adrien pretended not to see him.

A few minutes later, another man walked out of the office. He was large, and well dressed in a business suit, but had foregone wearing a tie. His hair and beard were light brown, and carefully trimmed, his moustache waxed into curling points. Marinette guessed he was in his forties.

'Ah, Adrien, right on time. It's good to see you again,' he said, in a deep voice.

Adrien got to his feet with a grin. 'It's good to see you, too. Doctor Hugo Bonhomme, I'd like you to meet Marinette Dupain-Cheng,' he replied, indicating her with an open arm.

Marinette scrambled to her feet. 'Good afternoon.'

Hugo's eyes sharpened. 'So, you're Marinette. I've heard so much about you.'

Her gaze dropped to the floor, but not before she noticed Adrien's ears turn red.

Hugo chuckled, the sound echoing down the hallway. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette. Now, if you'll excuse us, Adrien and I must talk.'

She nodded, vigorously. 'Of course. It was nice to meet you, too.'

She slumped back into her seat after the door closed.

Adrien's appointments went for an hour, so Marinette spent the time playing with her phone, and trying not to think about what they were saying.

Finally, the door opened again, and Adrien stepped out. Marinette stood to meet him, and saw that his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. He greeted her with a genuine smile, though, so she didn't know how to react.

Hugo followed Adrien into the waiting room, smiling when he saw the concern on Marinette's face. He held out a hand to her.

'I'd like to thank you, and your family, for everything you've done for Adrien. He's very lucky to have you for a friend.'

Marinette smiled back, and shook his hand. 'He's a good friend, too.'

'I hope we can meet again, Marinette, it's been a pleasure. I'll see you next week, Adrien.'

'Yes, Sir.'

With a final nod, Hugo retreated back into his office.

'He seems really nice,' Marinette observed, as they left the building.

Adrien nodded. 'He is.'

She reached out to hold his hand. 'I think seeing him has done you a lot of good, too.'

'Definitely. I'd be a basket case if he weren't around.'

Marinette gave a thoughtful hum. 'I always wanted to name my son Hugo. It's such a nice name.'

Adrien coughed delicately into his free hand. 'Is that so?'

'Did you know it means bright in mind and spirit, or intelligence? I think it's an auspicious name.'

Adrien just hummed an agreement. She figured he needed some time to allow his emotions to settle, so she led him back to the metro in silence, still holding on to his hand. He squeezed her fingers in return, trusting her to guide him while he was lost in thought. Once they arrived at the metro, though, he tugged her to a halt.

'Actually, there's one more stop I have to make,' he muttered, sheepishly.

Marinette nodded, and led him to a map of the metro network, posted on the wall behind a pane of Perspex. They figured out the route they needed, then hopped on the next train.

Adrien hadn't told her an address, or the purpose of his next stop, nor did he seem inclined to talk, so Marinette silently followed his lead, still holding his hand.

They got off in a part of town which was completely unfamiliar to her. She looked around curiously at the unusually quiet streets, and sombre architecture. At the end of a long street, Adrien led her though a tall, wrought iron gate, and into a cemetery.

Wordlessly, he made his way to the more recent burial sites, winding through the necropolis on a path he knew well.

He stopped before a solid black headstone. Rounded and glossy, it protruded from the earth like a canker. Across its face,  _Emilie Agreste_ ,  _beloved wife and mother_ , was engraved in bold, silver script, followed by the dates of her birth and death.

Adrien's hand slipped from her grip as he lowered himself to the ground beside the headstone.

'Mother would've hated this rock,' he told her. 'It's so stark and cold, completely unlike her. I wanted her to have a white headstone, with gold cursive, but Father never listened to me.'

Marinette sat beside him, concerned by the bitter note in his voice. She didn't know what to say, so she took his hand once more, and held it loosely in her lap.

Adrien turned to her with a rueful smile. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you.'

'Would you like a moment?' she asked, quietly.

His gaze dropped to the ground.

She squeezed his hand, then let go and stood up. 'I won't be far.'

She wandered aimlessly, looking sadly at the rows of graves. The further she walked, the older the headstones were, and more varied in shape and size. Some were nothing more than plaques embedded in the ground, while others were elaborate sculptures of angels, but many had lost their limbs over time. The most depressing ones were the graves of children, some of which were fenced in with rusted iron, like a parody of an infant's cradle.

Marinette turned away from the maudlin sight, to make her way back to Adrien. Just when she was beginning to think she'd lost him, he found her. She jumped when he tapped her on the shoulder.

Heart palpitating, she turned on him with a reproachful expression.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, but a grin tugged the corners of his lips.

Marinette gave an inelegant snort, but reached for his hand. 'Ready to go home?'

He nodded, his fingers curling around hers. 'Let's go.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The layout of Marinette's building is completely stupid >:(
> 
> I try to give all of my OCs interesting names. Look them up if you want :D


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, there's not enough of these kids talking in fics.  
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy, filler chapter.

Clouds had gathered during the evening, as a storm settled in.

Marinette tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep. Normally, she would have let the sound of the rain lull her to sleep, but the brilliant flashes of lightening, and the crack of thunder jolted her into wakefulness.

She groaned in frustration as she dragged her pillow over her face.

There was a timid knock on her trapdoor. Marinette flicked on her lamp, and sat up.

'Come in,' she called, though the upward inflection made it sound like a question. The thunder was loud, so she thought it was possible she had been mistaken, but then, the door creaked open, and Adrien poked his head in.

'Hey,' he greeted her, with a sheepish chuckle. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure, come on up,' Marinette replied, waving him up to her loft.

Adrien eased the door down, then scampered across the room, and up the ladder. He sat next to her in a tailor's position, leaning his back against the wall.

'Is everything all right?' Marinette asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. 'Couldn't sleep.'

'Me neither,' she sighed. 'Nice PJs, by the way.'

Usually, Adrien preferred plain pyjamas. Tonight though, he wore cobalt blue flannelette covered with  large, yellow stars.

'They're comfortable,' he explained, with a light blush.

Taking pity on him, she changed the subject. 'How do you like your new room?'

His expression brightened. 'It's wonderful. It'll be even better when I get an actual bed in there.'

Marinette laughed at his enthusiasm.

Adrien flopped down sideways, his head landing on her cat pillow. Marinette wriggled back under her blankets to maintain eye contact, resting her head on her own pillow.

'It was really nice of your dad to hang my family's portrait.'

Marinette raised an eyebrow. 'Even though he didn't ask for permission?'

He shook his head. 'I don't mind that he did it. Actually, I appreciate the gesture. It means a lot to me.'

'But?'

Adrien curled his hands in front of his nose, and wouldn't meet her eyes. 'I miss them. I miss what we used to be.'

Marinette tugged her blankets out from underneath him. Confused, he shifted his weight for her, but relaxed when she tucked them in around him.

'They're your family, it's natural for you to feel like that. I know we can never replace what you've lost, but we can be a family for you now. If you want, that is.'

Adrien wiped his eyes. 'I know, and I can't even begin to explain what that means to me. You're probably sick of hearing this, but thank you.'

Marinette smiled softly back.

A sudden clap of thunder directly overhead made them both jump. The light flickered, and died, plunging the room into darkness.

'I guess that means it's bedtime,' Marinette said, before stretching up to click the lamp switch into the off position.

'Can I spend the night with you?' Adrien asked.

Marinette reached out, and held him close, while his arms wrapped tightly around her. She sighed, relaxing into his embrace. It was warm and comforting, and made her feel safe.

Adrien gradually relaxed as well, his muscles letting go, one by one. Soon, his breathing evened out into a deep and steady rhythm.

Marinette smiled and snuggled into his chest, finally feeling the pull of sleep wash over her.

 

* * *

 

Adrien was already gone when Marinette woke up the next morning. She wasn't surprised; he was an early riser, and probably wanted to avoid any awkward encounters with her parents.

After she hauled herself out of bed and got dressed, she met Adrien in the kitchen, where he sat at the counter, eating his breakfast.

'Morning,' he greeted her, around a mouthful of bread,

Marinette felt a light blush crawl up her face. 'Good morning.'

She prepared her own meal, then sat across from him in weighted silence.

It wasn't until after they had finished eating when he spoke again.

'Sorry about the impromptu sleepover last night,' he said, rubbing the back of his head. 'It must've been cramped.'

'Oh no, it was fine,' she replied, holding both hands up. 'You slept well, then?'

'I don't think I've slept that well in years,' he admitted. 'You?'

Marinette nodded. 'Yeah, great. I was perfectly comfortable, but I can sleep just about anywhere, so,' she trailed off.

She washed the dishes as silence descended once more. She chewed her lip, thinking of the bombshell she still had to drop. However, it seemed that every time she tried to tell him, something prevented her from going through with it. Alya had given her until the weekend, and it was already Thursday. She made the decision to come clean, since as Alya had said, better sooner than later.

Drying her hands on a tea towel, she turned back to Adrien. He looked up at her expectantly, his schoolbag sitting on the benchtop in front of him.

'Listen,' she began, 'there's something I need to tell you.'

The door slammed open as Alya and Nino strode into the room.

'There he is,' called Nino, as he hurried over to wrap Adrien in a hug. 'Is it true you're living here now?' he asked, pulling back to hold Adrien by the shoulders.

'It is,' Adrien replied, with a grin.

Alya clenched her fists over her chest and squealed. 'This is so exciting. I'm so happy for you.'

'I can't believe you didn't tell us,' Nino went on. 'We could've helped.'

'I wasn't even allowed to help,' Adrien told him, emphatically.

He filled them in on their way to school, then, he and Nino left to tell the other boys.

Marinette and Alya joined Rose, Juleka, Alix, and Mylene on the stairs to the upper level to catch up on gossip.

'Kim's going to ask Chloe out,' Alix said, without preamble.

'Really? That's so romantic,' Rose squealed, with a theatrical swoon.

Alix shushed her. 'Keep your voice down. He wants it to be a surprise.'

Rose clapped both hands over her mouth, abashed.

'The real surprise would be if she said yes,' Alya snorted.

'When's he going to do it?' Mylene asked.

Alix shrugged. 'As soon as he works up the nerve, I guess.'

They all turned to the far left corner of the courtyard, where Kim stood with Max. Kim was pumping his fists and breathing heavily, while Max gripped his shoulders and muttered in his ear.

'That must be some pep talk,' Juleka murmured.

'He's really nervous,' Alix pointed out.

They all hummed an agreement.

Rose turned back to Marinette and Alya.

'So, what's new with you guys?'

Marinette told them of Adrien's relocation, but the news was met with mixed reactions. Alix was still distant with Adrien, but her dislike seemed to be more for show, rather than from any deeper feelings of resentment. Mylene said she was happy for them, but there was a slight shadow in her eyes.

Marinette was about to reassure her, when the bell rang. She settled for giving Mylene a confident smile, and her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Mylene smiled back, with a helpless shrug. Marinette took that as a good sign.

 

* * *

 

As Marinette was putting her books into her locker at lunch, the sound of someone clearing their throat announced their arrival. She turned to see Chloe standing behind her, arms crossed and foot tapping.

'So, I hear Adrien's moved in with you.'

'That's right.'

Chloe exhaled gustily as she looked away. 'He likes Darjeeling tea, black with two sugars. He often used to eat a croissant with his tea. He despises kale, but loves anything with tomato.

'Also, he can become so absorbed in a task, that he forgets to eat, so watch out for that. He's afraid of the dark, and of being left alone for too long, so he can be really clingy and needy, so good luck with that.

'Perversely, he'll fight anyone who wrongs you, so keep him leashed and muzzled when you take him out.'

Marinette tried to suppress a smile. 'He's not a dog.'

'No, he's like a small child, which is worse. He'll wander off if you take your eyes off him, even for a second.'

Marinette closed her locker, and walked out with Chloe beside her.

'He'll be fine with us, I swear.'

'I know he will. If you have any questions, though, call me.'

Marinette halted to pull Chloe into a hug. She froze for a moment, then returned the embrace.

Pulling back, Marinette asked, 'so, how have you been?'

Chloe waved a hand. 'I'm fine. After that kidnapping incident, Daddy had me see a shrink. She has horrible fashion sense, but she's good, so I don't mention it. She says I'm making real progress in all aspects of my life, so there's that.

'Things at home were tight for a little while, but they're looking up. Daddy laid off some of the staff, took some things off the menu, and raised the fees a little, but things are getting back to how they used to be. Daddy's wage as Mayor also helps.'

'How is your dad?' Marinette asked.

Chloe raised one shoulder in a half shrug. 'His blood pressure is high, and he's still stressed, but it's not as bad as it was.'

'That's a relief.'

'How are you and your family going?'

Marinette smiled. 'We're great, thanks for asking.'

'Hey, Chloe,' Kim interrupted them. He had only bounded over from the other side of the courtyard, but he was already sweaty and panting heavily.

'Can I help you?' asked Chloe, a hand on her hip.

Marinette noted her tone had lost its usual bite.

Kim coughed to clear his throat, while a blush turned his cheeks ruddy. 'Actually, I just wanted to know if,' he paused.

Marinette stepped behind Chloe, and shot him two thumbs up, with an encouraging grin.

Bolstered, Kim straightened up and smiled. 'Would you like to go on a date with me, tomorrow night?'

Chloe floundered, then spun to face Marinette with wide eyes. Marinette thrust her hands behind her back and nodded enthusiastically, with her smile still in place.

Chloe turned back to Kim. 'Pick me up at six.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear other writers,  
> It isn't "per say." It's per se. Ignore that red, squiggly line.  
> Reign means to hold royal office, or is the dominant feature of a situation or place.  
> Rein is a long, narrow strap attached at one end of a horse's bit, the power to direct and control. The origin of keeping something under control. Is not interchangeable with reign.   
> You should always refer to a person as a who. They are not a thing. So, instead of saying, "the girl that sat in the chair," it becomes "the girl who sat in the chair."  
> Always refer to your characters by name or pronouns. Only refer to other descriptions if they're an inconsequential character with no name, who you'll never use again.  
> Suppress is the conscious action to prevent a development, action, or expression.  
> Repress is usually an unconscious action, but it can be unclear when it's supposed to be used. I strongly recommend looking it up first.  
> When a character asks a question, the question mark at the end of their sentence can be used like a full stop, or a comma, depending on context. They're versatile little buggers.   
> You don't use apostrophes with plurals, or pronouns. "Her's" is not a word.  
> These are some of the rules I write by. As a former English/creative writing major, I know what I'm talking about. There will be some allowances for geographic locations, such as the discrepancy between color and colour. But I hope this has been a useful PSA.   
> Thank you.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some realisations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to thetikkiroom, slow_and_steady, and Draxynnic.  
> You guys are the best <3

'Have you told him yet?' demanded Alya, the following morning.

Marinette cringed. 'Not as such.'

Exasperated, Alya held her arms out. 'Why not? It's already Friday.'

'I was going to tell him yesterday morning, but then you and Nino barged in and ruined the moment.'

Alya had the decency to look ashamed. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know. What about since then?'

Marinette let out a frustrated groan. 'Every time I try to  begin the conversation, something happens. My parents interrupt us, he gets distracted by something shiny, the list goes on.'

Alya put a hand over her mouth to cover a surprised snort of laughter. 'Ok, well, be that as it may, you still have to find a way to talk to him.'

'I know, stop nagging,' grumbled Marinette.

Alya let out a breath and smiled. 'It's been pretty tough on you, hasn't it?'

'It's so stressful, having this hanging over my head,' she exclaimed. 'Everything feels so one-sided, and I'm balancing on a precipice. The weight of this secret is just about to tip me over. I'm going to go insane if I don't come clean soon.'

Alya placed her hands on Marinette's shoulders. 'Calm down and breathe. You're going to tell him, and maybe telling him tonight or tomorrow is for the best. That'll give him the weekend to adjust peacefully at home.'

Marinette rubbed her forehead. 'Maybe you're right. Telling him just before school would not have been a good idea.'

The bell rang. Alya slung an arm over Marinette's shoulders as they went inside.

'What are you going to do for lunch? Nino and I were thinking of inviting the class to eat with us in the park, again.'

'That sounds nice,' Marinette answered, with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino collected their lunch from the bakery before joining the rest of their classmates in the park. They sat in a loose circle and talked as they ate, swapping snacks, jostling each other, and laughing. After a while, they split into two groups, the boys in one, and the girls in the other.

'Excuse me,' Marinette uttered, as she got to her feet, 'bathroom.'

Alya nodded her understanding, then returned to the conversation.

Since there was no public restroom, Marinette had to jog home. As she was returning, however, an older boy she didn't recognise stepped into her path.

'Hey,' he said, tossing is head back, and flipping his hair out of his eyes.

Marinette nodded, politely. 'Hello.'

She moved to walk around him, but he blocked her again.

'My name's Edgar. What's yours, Beautiful?'

Marinette backed up a cautious step. 'My friends are waiting for me, so if you'll excuse me,' she trailed off, attempting to walk around his other side.

Edgar gave her an easy smile. He was a head taller than her, with muddy brown hair and eyes, and boasted a generic taste in clothing, wearing a plain grey t shirt and dark jeans.

'They're not going anywhere,' he remarked, casually. 'What's the rush?'

Marinette jerked her thumb over her shoulder. 'The school bell will ring soon, actually.'

Edgar slid a familiar arm over her shoulders. Marinette's spine stiffened, and her mind blanked.

'A pretty little thing like you shouldn't have to worry about school. Come on, just tell me your name. If you like, I could take you to a movie. Sound good?'

She held her hands up with a panicked wave. 'No thanks.'

Then she took a step forward, but he moved with the motion, keeping his arm around her.

'You smell really nice,' he commented, leaning in much too close.

Marinette felt the blood drain from her face, leaving her cold and scared. Alarmed, she shoved him away with both hands.

Edgar looked surprised for a moment as he stumbled back, then he frowned.

Just as she was about to turn and flee, Marinette felt another arm wrap around her. She looked up to see Adrien smiling at Edgar, but his grin was all sharpness and no warmth.

'Is there something you want?' he asked, his arm tightening around her.

Edgar scowled at them. 'If you had a boyfriend, you should've just said.'

'Would you have listened?' Adrien retorted, his fingers clenching.

Edgar curled his lip and tsked in frustration. Then, he turned and stormed off.

Adrien scowled after him, unconsciously pulling Marinette closer to his side.

Marinette blinked up at him, her arms curled protectively against her chest. 'Adrien?'

He shook his head as he came back to himself, then looked down at her with a soothing smile. 'You ok?'

She nodded. 'I'm fine.'

Adrien nodded, satisfied, then led her back to their friends. They had all stopped to stare at the confrontation, and watched them both with wide eyes. Then, they all began muttering darkly about gross, older boys hitting on younger girls.

'The bell's about to ring,' Adrien reminded them. 'Let's get back to class.'

 

* * *

 

'Girl, you should have seen it,' Alya hissed excitedly, after the final bell rang.

They were in the girls' bathroom, freshening up before heading home.

'After you left, the boys re-joined our conversation. Nino was telling Adrien how popular you are,' she paused to wink and nudge Marinette in the ribs with her elbow. 'Then, he just so happened to mention that he and Nathaniel had crushes on you in the past. Naturally, everyone confirmed the statement. You should have seen the look on that poor boy's face. He didn't know what to do with himself.'

As Alya dissolved into giggles, Marinette regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

'How is this funny?'

Alya sobered immediately. 'Don't you get it? He was jealous. Then, seeing that guy try to be smooth with you in the park,' she blew a raspberry between her lips as she exhaled. 'He was determined not to let some skeevy interloper steal you away.'

Marinette pushed her hair behind her ear. 'So, you think that means Adrien really likes me?'

'Of course he likes you,' Chloe interrupted, as she emerged from a cubicle. She approached the sinks and washed her hands, turning her head from side to side as she inspected her reflection. 'He's liked you for a while. He's just better at hiding it than you are.'

'How are you so sure?' Alya challenged.

Chloe turned to regard her coolly. 'I've known Adrien since  we were toddlers, and like you, I have eyes. I've seen how he is with her.'

'So, what should I do?' Marinette asked, cutting Alya off.

'You tell him that you like him, too. Duh,' she replied, with a roll of her eyes.

Marinette winced. 'Right,' she agreed, through a forced smile.

Chloe flung her hair over her shoulder as she regarded Marinette.

'Look, I know we haven't had the best relationship, and we'll never be best buddies, but I feel like I can be straight with you. Adrien's a hopeless romantic, at heart, and it makes him naïve. His creep of a dad was about as distant as a person can be, while still controlling every aspect of his life. Quite a feat, I must admit. Because of that, Adrien's like an attention starved puppy. He will bend over backwards to please people for the slightest show of affection. I know you're not the type of person to take advantage of that, but I'm still going to say it. If you hurt him, I will ruin you. If you break his heart, use him, or treat him badly, I will make your life a living hell. He's been through enough already, without you adding to it.'

Marinette straightened her posture as she looked Chloe steadily in the eyes.

'I promise I will always be there for him, do what I can for him. I would never take advantage of, or use him in any way. I care for him as much as you do.'

The heat in Chloe's eyes dimmed. 'Good. For the record, I think you'll be good for him. You, and your whole goody-two-shoes family.'

Marinette bit her cheek to keep from laughing. 'Thanks, we try.'

'Now,' Chloe continued brusquely, 'how do you think I should wear my hair for my date with Kim?'

 

* * *

 

As she stepped outside, Marinette waved goodbye to her friends, and caught up with Adrien. She fell into step beside him as they walked home.

His hand brushed hers, then she felt his fingers tentatively interlace with her own. Warmth filled her cheeks as she looked up at him. He was looking back at her, with a soft smile, and a blush of his own.

'Are you ok?' he asked. 'That guy at the park didn't scare you, did he?'

'No, I'm fine. It was just unexpected, that's all,' she replied, with a small stutter.

His grip on her hand tightened. 'That's a relief.'

Marinette took a deep breath as they reached the crossing. 'Listen, can we talk later? After Maman and Papa have gone to bed. It's important.'

The lights changed and they crossed the road, with Adrien casting her worried, sidelong glances.

'That sounds ominous. Should I be concerned?'

'I really don't know,' she admitted.

Adrien brought their hands up to place a light kiss on her knuckles. 'Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out.'

Marinette smiled back with a confidence she didn't feel.

They entered the bakery, waving to Tom and Sabine as they walked by. Still hand in hand, they went upstairs to study, play video games, and then help with dinner.

During those few hours, Marinette was sure her stomach had tied itself in knots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun...


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tjikicew  
> Who always has something nice to say.  
> Love ya <3

An hour after Tom and Sabine had turned in for the night, Marinette was alone in her room, mentally rehearsing what she had to say. Her internal monologuing was interrupted by a soft tapping at her door.

'Come in,' she called, her voice pitching up an octave.

Adrien entered, wearing his pyjamas and an apprehensive expression. 'You wanted to talk?'

Marinette nodded, and swallowed audibly, indicating he take a seat on the chaise. She couldn't look him in the eye, instead choosing to focus on the floor.

Adrien lowered the door quietly, before perching on the edge of her lounge. He sat with his hands on his knees, as he watched her expectantly.

Marinette paced, too nervous to sit, her hands twitching about in small, jerky movements. Finally, she stopped and turned to face him, though she still couldn't meet his eyes.

'Adrien, we're friends, right?'

'Well, I'd hoped we were a little more than that,' he responded, quietly.

Marinette bit her lip and resumed pacing. 'I hope for that, too. I really like you. I like you a lot. Too much a lot,' she babbled.

Adrien stood up to grasp her hands and prevent her from pacing. 'Then what's the problem?' he asked, leaning down to try and get her to look at him.

She met his eyes, then, as tears sprang up in her own. 'I've been keeping something from you, and it's big. I don't know if you'll be able to see past it when I tell you.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Are you sure you're not exaggerating this, just a little?'

Marinette shook her head, furiously. 'Please, don't talk down to me. You don't know what it is.'

'Nor will I, unless you tell me.'

Her tears spilled over, tickling her cheeks as they ran. She pulled a hand back to wipe them away, turning away from him as she did.

'Come on, Marinette. Please, just tell me. You're beginning to scare me.'

She sniffled, wiped her eyes, then took a step back. She clenched her hands behind her back, and looked up at him. 'I honestly don't know how to tell you this. I definitely don't know how to say it without hurting you. So please, remember that I just want to be honest with you. This is long overdue, and you deserve to know.'

Adrien nodded, wide eyed, as he wrung his hands.

Marinette drew in a deep breath, her carefully planned words forgotten. 'I was Ladybug.'

Adrien's face closed off, and shut down. With a blank expression, he took a step back, and walked out of her room, letting the door fall shut behind him.

Distraught, Marinette crumpled to the floor and cried silently long into the night.

 

* * *

 

She sent a single, brief text to Alya the following morning.

_Told him last night. I think it's bad_.

Then, she turned her phone off for the rest of the day.

Adrien stayed in his room that day, feigning illness. Tom took his meals to him, telling Sabine Adrien had looked peaky. Sabine immediately began to fuss, but Tom told her that Adrien had asked not to be disturbed.

Sabine took that to mean he needed rest, so had agreed to leave him be, albeit reluctantly.

Marinette decided to follow his example, so by midmorning, she claimed to have a headache, and retreated to her room.

Sabine called anxiously after her, but Marinette just waved listlessly in response. She then curled up in bed, wishing more desperately than ever, that she still had Tikki.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until late on Sunday evening when Adrien emerged. He knocked softly on Marinette's door, before lifting it up to peek inside.

'Can we talk?' he asked.

Marinette leapt from her chair gracelessly, flailing wildly to keep her balance. 'Of course, please come in.'

Adrien entered slowly, and sat on the edge of the chaise, while Marinette stood in the centre of her room, watching him with fretful eyes. She wrung her hands as she waited for him to speak.

Adrien stared at his feet, his hands hanging limp between his knees. 'Why?' he asked, huskily, as he glanced up at her.

Marinette bit her lip. 'Why didn't I tell you sooner? I guess, because I was afraid you'd hate me.'

Adrien surged to his feet, staring intently at her. 'I don't hate you. I could never hate you. But I am hurt and confused. You've always encouraged me to be honest and forthright, so why do different rules apply to you?'

'It's because of me you don't have a family anymore,' she shot back, voice rising. 'Because of me, you lost everything,' she added, the heat draining out of her.

Adrien turned away. 'It was because of Father that I lost everything. Hell, I'd already lost it before you even showed up.'

Marinette's vision blurred as tears gathered. She impatiently wiped them away. 'I still feel guilty. You yourself said you resented Ladybug for what happened.'

'I've made my peace with that,' he told her.

He slumped back down into his seat, then looked up to face her again. 'But tell me, why did you try so hard to be my friend, to stand up for me? Was I some pity project, or a method for you to relieve some of your own guilt, or was it all just some game?'

Marinette gasped. 'It was none of those things,' she replied, vehemently. 'I saw an injustice, and did what I could to stop it.'

'You're still Ladybug, even without the mask,' he murmured, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Marinette wrapped her arms around her middle, and turned away. 'I suppose.'

'I just wish you had been honest with me sooner.'

'I'm sorry. If I could do everything over again, I would.'

'So would I,' he whispered.

A long, tense silence fell. Marinette wanted to hug him and apologise profusely, but was afraid of pushing the bounds of familiarity at such a delicate point.

Her fingers twisting painfully in her shirt, she turned back to him. He was still in the same position, his head low and his hands hanging between his knees once more.

'Please, tell me what you're thinking,' she begged.

Adrien shook his head at himself. 'I never thought Ladybug would be someone I was close to. I always figured she was someone far removed from all of this, that I'd probably never face her again.'

Marinette winced, and wrung her hands harder.

Adrien gave a sardonic laugh. 'You know, I was so worried when you and Chloe were kidnapped. I was out of my mind with fear for what could've happened to you. But I couldn't even look for you. I told the police the locations of all the places Nathalie could've used as a hideout, but they never found anything.

'I felt so powerless. I was stuck at home, just sitting on my hands, while I waited for word from anyone. The more time that passed, the worse I felt.

'Then, suddenly, you both just turn up out of nowhere after rescuing yourselves. Chloe told me everything. Honestly, it's a wonder I didn't figure you out for myself. Clearly, you don't need someone swooping in to save the day. I'm so stupid.'

Marinette lunged toward him, arms extended, but pulled back before he noticed.

'You aren't stupid,' she said, instead. 'After my time as Ladybug, I've become pretty good at covering my tracks.'

He looked up at her. 'After your time?'

Marinette shrugged. 'I lost my Miraculous that night, too.'

Adrien blinked, stunned. 'How?'

'The same way you did. Master Fu told me my time was up, and asked me to give them back. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.'

'Master Fu?' Adrien asked, confused.

Marinette sighed, and rolled a chair over to sit on. 'Master Fu was the Guardian of the Miraculous. It was he who chose us to become wielders.'

'If I asked, would you tell me about him?'

She shrugged, helplessly. 'There's not much left to tell. He's been the Guardian for a long time, and travels the world looking for people who need him.'

'Where is he, now?'

'I don't know. Gone.'

Adrien picked at his fingernails as he thought. 'Will you tell me about you?'

Marinette nodded, and told him everything. She told him of her fears when she began, her heartbreak at discovering Chat Noir was her enemy, and all about Tikki. Unlike with Alya, Marinette didn't have to hold back. As if a dam had broke, she told him of her desolation after Fu had taken Tikki, all those weeks of keeping her secret from him spilling out in a torrent.

Adrien listened closely, but gave nothing away, his face carefully expressionless throughout her narrative.

He stirred when she finished.

'You already know most of my story,' he began. 'A mysterious box with a ring appearing in my room, that first day. Father walking in during my first transformation, then his plans to bring Mother back with a magic spell book and some fancy jewellery. Then, how I gradually became disillusioned with it all'

Marinette nodded. 'I remember.'

Adrien's gaze fell back to the floor. 'That last day had been so ordinary. I'd had a photoshoot that morning, then Father and I had another fight. I spent the rest of the day in my room. After dark, I transformed, and went out for a run to clear my head, to take solace in the only bit of freedom I had.

'I'd been out for an hour or so, when Papillon called me, screaming that we were under attack. I thought he meant the police, or the army, the way he sounded. But when he caught up with me, he told me it was Ladybug who'd attacked.

'I was shocked that she'd try something so brazen on her own, yet there she was, chasing Papillon across the rooftops.

'I tried to slow her down, but not very hard. I've mentioned before that I'd long since stopped trying to best her. She was too good, and I was too disenchanted to care. Mostly, I just tried to lead her somewhere private. She defeated me easily, but since Papillon was watching, I made a last-ditch effort to slow her down by destroying the building we stood on.

'She was too quick, though, running after him just before it collapsed. I screamed after her, partly in fear of being seriously hurt, and partly frustrated she hadn't followed my lead away from that area.

'The building fell, but I was still protected by my suit. I rolled aside as I hit the ground, reducing the impact, and avoiding the debris. The pile of rubble made a conveniently high blockade, so the onlookers didn't see me detransform.

'Plagg, my kwami, was expelled from the ring, cursing a blue streak. He had never liked Father, and often  told me to leave him, and forge my own path, probably in an attempt to steer me toward Ladybug. That moment was no exception. He ranted on as I watched Ladybug and Papillon fight.

'Suddenly, the old man was there. Fu said I was a poor choice and told me to give the ring back. I didn't want to; Plagg was the only friend I had, and Chat Noir was my only freedom. Even Plagg told the old man we should stay together a while longer, but Fu was insistent.

'I cried as I gave the ring back. Plagg blistered the old man's ears the whole time. Then, just as suddenly as they'd appeared, they were gone.

'Realising this was the end, I climbed over the rubble just in time to see Ladybug defeat Papillon, before she ran off. By then, the world had seen us both unmasked. The police swooped in to take us into custody, driving us away in separate cars, though I could still hear Father screaming as I was driven away.

'I went along with everything the cops asked of me. I answered all their questions, and gave further information when they asked. I never mentioned the old man, or Plagg, though. I just told them the ring had been lost in the collapse. They weren't happy, but they bought it. They had to keep that information from the media to prevent people from trying to look for it, before they could comb the area.

'I spent some time in a holding cell, then in a psych hospital while doctors made their evaluations for the court. I don't really remember much of it. I was still upset over the loss of Plagg for anything to sink in. I just did as I was told. It was easier not having to think for myself.

'I didn't see Father at all, until the trials began. Even then, he was distant and cold, like he blamed me for our failure. I blamed him for getting us into this mess in the first place, so I guess we were even. Then, we were found guilty. You know the rest from there.'

Marinette sat back and forced herself to take a deep breath. She had heard enough, over time, to be able to piece together most of his story, but she had never heard the whole thing before. It was as enlightening as it was tragic.

'I know mere words will never make it better, but I am so sorry,' she whispered, her eyes prickling.

Adrien heaved a gusty sigh, and shook his head. 'It was my own fault. I had no right to blame you. I know that now.'

'But?' she prompted, hesitantly.

He looked up at her, mournfully. 'I like you so much, even now, but it also hurts. I understand why you felt like you couldn't tell me, but I think I need some time to come to terms with this.'

Marinette nodded. 'I get it. I still really like you, too.'

Adrien gave a snort of laughter. 'How did that even happen?'

She shrugged, a corner of her lips tilting up. 'I'm still trying to figure that out, myself. But, you're sweet, thoughtful, brave, and you have a pretty face.'

His expression softened into a genuine smile. 'As I recall, you once said my mother was beautiful, and that I look a lot like her.'

'Yes,' Marinette agreed, quizzically.

'Ergo, you think I'm beautiful, too.'

She smiled wide as a puff of laughter escaped her. 'I thought you said you needed time? We'll talk more tomorrow, I promise. Now, it's late and we have school. Go to bed, Monsieur.'

'Can't. Don't have one.'

Marinette raised a brow at him.

Adrien bit his lip, suddenly shy. 'Can I spend the night with you? I'm, kind of, sick of being alone.'

Unexpected tears stung her eyes. 'Of course you can.'

'Thanks,' Adrien sighed. 'That sleeping bag is neither warm, nor comfortable.'

'What?' Marinette shrieked. 'Why didn't you say so?'

He shrugged, looking up at her bashfully.

She sighed, and held out a hand, smiling warmly at him. 'Let's go to sleep.'

Adrien grasped her fingers, and let her pull him to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the reveal!  
> Y'all can sleep peacefully now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise!

Like last time, Adrien was already gone when Marinette awoke the following morning. She blinked sleepily at his vacant spot by the wall, as memories of the previous evening filtered slowly in.

_We're good, right?_  She thought.  _It felt like we're good_.

Figuring there was only one way to be certain, she heaved herself up and got dressed.

Adrien was at the kitchen bench, eating breakfast, with his schoolbag by his feet.

Unsure of her reception, Marinette crept toward the kitchen to find her own meal.

He looked up as she walked by and jumped, his yelp of surprise muffled by a half eaten croissant.

Marinette stepped back as she held her hands up. 'Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.'

He swallowed his bite, and placed a hand over his heart, breathing heavily. 'S'ok. I didn't hear you come down.'

She shrugged, noncommittally, and shuffled into the kitchen. They ate in silence, Marinette feeling tense and awkward. Adrien didn't look to be faring any better, judging by the way he missed his mouth, and fumbled his teacup.

_Although, that could be the result of a scare_ , Marinette thought with a pout.

After they finished, Marinette washed up, while Adrien dried and put away the dishes, still in complete silence. Feeling they were bordering on the ridiculous, she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when Adrien turned to her.

'I just wanted to tell you that I'm extremely grateful for everything you've done for me. I never would've gotten this far on my own. I also appreciate how hard it must've been for you to tell me you were Ladybug. I can't have made that easy for you, especially since I told you I resented her.'

Marinette nodded along, hope blossoming in her chest.

'I should have told you, long ago, that I'd already forgiven Ladybug. Doctor Hugo helped me battle that particular demon, and helped me realise that what happened was neither of our faults. You were just doing your job the best you could all on your own, and I was manipulated by my dad. It's a sorry story, but neither of us ought to carry the blame.'

Marinette's eyes turned misty. 'I agree completely.'

Adrien reached out one hand, hooking his pinkie finger with hers. 'I also did a lot of thinking over the weekend. Like I said, your confession couldn't have been easy, so I'd like to apologise for causing you any undue distress after Friday night.'

She shook her head, furiously, as she gripped his hand with both of hers. 'You don't have to apologise.'

'Yes, I do. I know I upset you when I just walked out, like the butt that I am.'

'You're not a butt,' Marinette argued, with a wet chuckle.

'I should've handled it better. At the very least, I should've said I wasn't mad, or didn't hate you.'

Marinette gazed at their hands. He had brought his free hand up to cover both of hers.

'Let's just say we were both stupid. But I'll forgive you, if you'll forgive me.'

He smiled. 'Done.'

Sabine called from the bottom of the stairwell. They exchanged a last, tender smile, then collected their things and went to school.

Alya was waiting by the front steps, pacing agitatedly as Nino watched on in concerned silence. As she turned, she saw Marinette and Adrien approach, and charged over, almost snorting in outrage and desperation.

'What the heck, Girl? You send me that text, then go radio silent for the whole weekend? What did you do?' she accused, turning on Adrien.

He took a terrified step back, hands raised in surrender.

'It's ok,' Marinette intervened, stepping in front of Alya. 'There was a slight miscommunication, but it's all sorted now.'

While Alya heaved for breath, Nino circled around behind her to lay a protective arm around Adrien.

'So, my guy. What did you do over the weekend?'

Marinette winced at the innocuous question, while Alya's face grew steadily redder.

'Oh, you know,' Adrien replied, casually. 'Set up my computer, bought a bed online, did my homework.'

'Really? How interesting. Do tell me more,' Nino encouraged as he led Adrien away.

_Traitorous cowards_ , Marinette thought, uncharitably, after them.

Alya was glaring at her. 'Seriously, what even? That text, followed by days of nothing. The only reason I didn't go charging over there, and demanding answers, was because I was afraid of interrupting something important. I thought, let them be. They'll work it out. But every time I rang, all I got was voicemail. I was scared, worried out of my mind. You owe me a heck of an explanation, Little Lady.'

Marinette cringed as a whine escaped her.

The bell rang, calling them to class, but rather than forcing Alya to wait until lunch, Marinette wrote everything down, slipping Alya the note while Caline's back was turned.

Alya's demeanour changed immediately. When she finished reading, she grasped Marinette's shoulder, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Over lunch, they filled Nino in on all the secrets.

He sat on the couch in Marinette's living room, looking around at them with a slight frown.

'Dudes,' he said, reproachfully.

Adrien hung his head. 'Sorry, Buddy.'

Nino leaned back with a sigh. 'I'm not mad at you, Bro. You two, on the other hand,' he turned to look meaningfully at Marinette and Alya.

Alya held her hands up with a shake of her head. 'It wasn't my secret to tell.'

Marinette scowled at her, briefly, before turning back to Nino. 'I couldn't tell anyone else before I told Adrien, it wouldn't have been right. I only told Alya because I needed someone to confide in.'

'Anyone else?' Nino echoed. 'Who else knows?'

'Just my parents,' she squeaked.

'Let me tell you,' Sabine interrupted as she walked in, 'we only know because she let it slip, in a fit of pique.'

Adrien, Alya, and Nino turned to her with questioning expressions.

'Way to be tactful, Maman,' she grumbled. 'How long have you been standing out there, eavesdropping, just waiting for the perfect moment to enter?'

'Not long,' Sabine replied, unrepentant.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

The rest of the break was spent catching up, and explaining, to an incredulous Nino.

Back at school, they were met with the bizarre sight of Chloe humming, while she ran her hand over Kim's hair.

Sabrina and Max stood together, a small distance away, talking as they cast fond looks at the two of them.

'I guess the date went well,' Nino observed.

'Good,' Alya huffed. 'Maybe she'll mellow out a bit.'

Adrien tilted his head. 'I think Chloe's been mellow for quite a while, already.'

'She has,' Marinette agreed. 'It's been a long process, but she's made real progress.'

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week was quiet and uneventful. As semester break started that weekend, they had no homework, thus freeing up most of their time.

When he wasn't out enjoying a typical teenage life with Nino, Adrien could be found in the bakery, helping Tom in the kitchen. He was only given simple tasks at first, but learned quickly, so he was soon making whole batches of things on his own.

Tom was pleased beyond measure. 'It's like having a son and an apprentice, rolled into one,' he sang, as Adrien blushed beside him.

When things were particularly busy in the shop, Adrien helped Sabine by stocking the display cabinets, or manning the register. His presence raised a few eyebrows, but he soon proved himself to be a competent and friendly salesman. Their regulars warmed up to him quickly, even Nadja.

Adrien had been thriving in his new environment, and often exclaimed how happy he was.

Marinette spent her free time designing and sewing, as she put together the beginnings of a portfolio. She still wanted to be a designer, and was determined to apply for as many internships as she could, the moment she was old enough. She worked late into the night, obsessed with constructing the perfect portfolio. Adrien often dragged her away from her sewing machine to eat or sleep, depending on what she'd been neglecting.

For the first week of semester break, Marinette felt her relationship with Adrien was building. They hadn't gone any further than holding hands and shy glances, but she was satisfied. They'd had a tumultuous start, so she was happy to move slowly. She felt like they were getting to know each other all over again, and it was exciting.

 

* * *

 

The Saturday before school was to resume was wet and dreary. The wind drove the rain in sheets, smashing it against the city in a noisy torrent.

Marinette and Adrien had been left to babysit Manon, while Nadja covered a report. Tom and Sabine had taken a well-earned day off, to have lunch at the Grand Paris hotel, in support of André and Chloe.

Manon had finally exhausted herself after running about with a length of cotton, pretending to be a superhero, and crashing on the couch to use Marinette's lap as a pillow. Adrien sat on the floor by her feet, leaning into her touch as she stroked his hair.

They were pulled from their sleepy haze when a breaking news report flashed across the TV screen.

'Two bodies found near the border of Turkey and Iran are assumed to be those of Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur.'

Adrien and Marinette sat up straight, their eyes fixed on the screen, as Nadja let herself into the living room. She stood silently beside the couch, as the news anchor spoke.

'The bodies have yet to be formally identified, and the causes of their deaths are unknown, as the police are yet to issue a statement. But experts believe the bodies are, indeed, those of the former terrorist, Papillon, and his accomplice.'

Adrien gaped, outraged. 'How did I not know about this?' he demanded.

Nadja sighed. 'Even now, Papillon is a much sought after topic, and you know how persistent and underhanded some reporters can be.'

'The police should have informed me,' he growled.

'Probably,' she agreed. 'However, it's possible they wanted more to go on than some "expert's" opinion. Furthermore, the police don't like to expose minors to cadavers any more than necessary.'

Adrien crossed his arms and scowled at the TV.

Nadja took Manon home then, thanking them both for their time. After she was gone, Adrien's phone rang. He stepped into the hallway, and talked out there for thirty minutes before he came back.

Marinette knelt on the cushions, looking at him from over the back of the couch. He looked pale and sad as he circled around it, to slump down beside her.

'They want me to come in, and look at the body.'

Marinette gulped. 'Do you want me - '

'No. Sorry, but I don't want you anywhere near that.'

She wriggled under his arm to hug him around the middle. He held her close while he drew in shuddering breaths.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that just crept up on all of us, didn't it?  
> I'd like to thank everyone who read, left kudos, and commented.  
> Thanks for staying with me through to the end, your support has meant so much to me.  
> I hope you'll all enjoy my future fics just as much.

In the end, it was Tom who escorted Adrien to the morgue. They left early the next morning, but didn't come back until after midday. Adrien refused to speak of it, so Marinette sat silently on his bed with him, while he wept into her lap, only leaving after he had fallen asleep.

Nathalie's body was claimed by her frail and elderly mother. Tom described her as someone who looked like life had been unrelentingly hard, and was on the brink of giving up.

That was the last Marinette heard of Nathalie. There was no mention of a funeral in the papers, or on the news, something she found inexplicably sad. It was as if Nathalie's existence was inconsequential, even after her role as Papillon's right hand.

Tom and Sabine helped Adrien organise a funeral for Gabriel. Invitations were limited to immediate family, and their school friends, although it was stressed that they shouldn't feel obligated to attend. In the end, it was only Adrien, Marinette, Tom, Sabine, Alya, Nino, Chloe, Kim, and Sabrina who went.

The service was short, and kept a tight secret. The media had not been informed to prevent them from cheapening the moment, as well as to keep protestors and the perpetually curious away.

Gabriel was interred beside Emilie. Adrien had replaced Emilie's tombstone, to one that would match Gabriel's. They were both freestanding white marble with gold cursive, almost beautiful in the tepid sunlight.

Adrien hadn't spoken all day. As he stood at the gravesite, he gazed wistfully at the headstones as he wiped his eyes.

Marinette took hold of his had after the service ended, and the others began to drift away.

'Do you want to stay a while?' she asked.

He shook his head and turned away.

They retired to Marinette's place for the wake, but no one stayed long. They gave Adrien their sympathies, ate a little, spoke softly among themselves, then departed.

Sabine didn't bother to cook dinner that night. Adrien went to bed early, and was soon copied by the adults. Marinette was the last one up, and remained awake long into the night, not thinking of anything.

 

* * *

 

Less than a week later, the police contacted Adrien with word of vandals attacking Gabriel's headstone.

'If you like, we can set up surveillance cameras,' Officer Antoine offered. 'Once we catch some of them, we can make an example of them.'

Adrien rested his elbows on his knees, and put his head in his hands. 'Yeah, do that.'

Antoine nodded. 'The caretakers of the cemetery have already cleaned up the tombstone, so you don't have to worry about that.'

Sabine came from the kitchen to hand Antoine a cup of tea. 'That's very generous of them.'

'They don't like people disrespecting the dead, or defacing their carefully maintained yard,' he shrugged.

Tom and Sabine spoke quietly with Antoine while Marinette sat with Adrien and rubbed his back, uncertain of what else she could do to comfort him.

Antoine took his leave just as Nadja entered the room. She stood aside to let him pass,  then turned to the rest of them, taking in their morose expressions with wide eyes.

'Do I even want to know?' she asked.

Sabine sat her down at the kitchen bench to fill her in. Nadja listened carefully, then approached Adrien.

He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes, and a woeful expression.

'I know I haven't always been fair to you, but I'd like to try and make up for that. Those vandals won't stop just because someone told them to. I suggest you do an interview, wherein you publicly denounce Gabriel's actions as Papillon, but then take a humane angle, and ask that people respect the fact that he still has a family in mourning, despite his actions. I can't guarantee it'll work, but it's worth a shot.'

Adrien looked doubtful, as he bit his lip and let his gaze drop to the floor.

'It wouldn't have to be a television interview,' Nadja went on. 'I could quote something you've said, show something you've written, or we could just record your voice. Either way, I think it's important that you go on record as saying you disagreed with the measures your father took.'

'That's not a bad idea,' Tom agreed, from the kitchen counter.

Adrien heaved a sigh, and nodded. 'Where and when would you like to do this?'

 

* * *

 

'I think you should do it,' Alya told him, the following morning.

It was a showery Monday before school, so they awaited the beginning of class at their desks.

'Nadja made a good point, and considering what people have been doing,' Alya trailed off, looking away.

Adrien propped his elbow on Marinette's desk, staring at her intently. 'What have they been doing?'

Alya screwed her eyes shut. 'People have been making a sport of sneaking into the cemetery, and defacing your dad's grave. There's videos all over the internet.'

His face fell. Nino reached out to grip his shoulder, before Adrien slid back into his seat.

The rest of the day was typically average. Then, after school let out, Adrien went to the TV studio alone.

Marinette watched him go, apprehensively. He sent her a text when he arrived, letting her know he'd gotten there safely. It was ninety minutes later when he sent another, saying he was on his way home.

Marinette greeted him at the rear street door with a hug. He hugged her back, and sniffled into her shoulder. Then, she led him up to his room, and sat with him while he took some time to unwind, letting him know she was always available to listen whenever he was ready to talk.

He simply nodded in response.

His statement was aired on the evening news. He had opted for writing a letter, giving Nadja and her employers permission to show it on screen.

 

It read -

 

Paris,

I would like to formally apologise for my actions as Chat Noir, and for the actions of my father, Gabriel Agreste.

As Papillon, Gabriel thought he could bring his wife, my mother, back from the dead, if only he possessed the earrings of the Ladybug. This thinking was deluded and dangerous, but in my grief, I was taken in by his groundless promises.

Father saw no crime in his actions, and viewed other people's emotions as a tool to be utilised. For me, it was a means to an end.

Too slowly, I came to realise our actions were heinous, and cruel. I was ashamed of what we'd become, and a part of me was glad my mother would never know of the things we did, after we were stopped.

I would like to extend my heartfelt gratitude to Ladybug for defeating us, that night.

I am so sorry. To all the people who were used, I'm sorry. To all the people who were hurt, I'm sorry. To all the people we frightened, I'm sorry. Unequivocally, I am sorry.

I understand that many of you are relieved, even happy that my father is now dead. I, too, hope he has found peace. However, despite everything he did, he was still my father.

He gave me life. He delivered me after the ambulance was delayed, he raised, provided for, and protected me the best way he knew how.

Yes, he was terrible. But he was all I had left.

I mourn him, just as I mourn my mother.

I don't expect forgiveness, but please allow me to grieve, just as any of you would.

Sincerely,

Adrien Agreste.

 

There were some criticisms, but a surprising amount of people acknowledged his right to grieve in peace, without the added stress of people vandalising Gabriel's headstone.

The number of incidents diminished, but it wasn't until two youths were arrested that it stopped completely.

It surprised Marinette that it was the caretakers of the cemetery who pushed for the men to be charged with breaking and entering, and defacing public property. She was impressed by their work ethic, and their impartial desire to protect the place they so diligently worked at.

Adrien shook each of their hands, and they nodded politely back, promising to look closely at their security measures to make sure nothing of the sort happened again.

 

* * *

 

Life calmed down, after that, and soon, twelve months had gone by.

Adrien continued to work at the bakery, taking on more and more responsibilities as the year went on. He thrived under Tom's careful tutelage, and Sabine's boundless reserves of support and maternal affection. After all those months, he was a proficient baker, and excelled at everything he put his hands to.

Marinette finished her first portfolio, and applied to be an intern at several fashion houses during that time. She was accepted by three, but ended up attending two, despite the hectic schedule. The other houses encouraged her to apply again, after she had finished high school.

Alya and Nino began going on proper dates, finally becoming official after she asked him to dinner and a movie. Blushing profusely, and grinning like a fool, Nino had accepted.

Chloe and Kim remained strong as well. They fought on occasion, but were quick to make amends, loathe to be away from each other for too long. Many had dubbed them as the Power Couple, after Kim's physical strength, and Chloe's social status. It was a title she wore proudly, while Kim just blushed and attributed their success to their outstanding partnership.

Surprisingly, after a few months, Sabrina asked Max out on a date. They had been tip toeing around each other ever since Chloe and Kim became an item, but no one had foreseen the strength of their feelings, or that Sabrina would be the one who did the asking. Max had agreed with a pleasantly shocked expression, and it was predicted they would have the smartest children out of everyone. Sabrina had blushed mightily when Alix made that declaration.

Even though a year had passed, Marinette and Adrien were still only holding hands, and giving each other chaste kisses on the cheek. By unspoken agreement, they remained exclusive, preferring to simply enjoy the other's company in their own way.

 

* * *

 

Several Years Later

'I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife.'

The guests applauded as Marinette and Adrien turned around to face them.

Marinette could feel herself glowing as she grinned up at Adrien. He smiled tenderly back, stroking her cheek with a gentle finger.

'Hello, Madame Dupain-Cheng,' he said, softly.

'Hello, Monsieur Dupain-Cheng,' she returned.

They exited the chapel to thunderous cheers from their friends and family, confetti raining down as they made their way back down the isle, arm in arm.

Marinette was radiant in a gown of her own design, closely followed by the bridal party, all bedecked in her creations. However, due to time constraints and the inherent stress that came from organising a wedding, it was only her dress she had made herself.

Cameras flashed, and people hollered, as Adrien led her to a waiting car, reporters all shouting for her attention. Although, only Alya would get an interview.

Marinette had risen through the ranks of the fashion industry like a rocket, gaining the world's attention with her innovative designs and genuine love of the craft. She now had her own label and was hailed as the Queen of Fashion. Many people were confused as to why she would fall in love with a simple baker.

After Tom had injured his back in a fall, Adrien had taken over many of his responsibilities, and  had eventually taken over the everyday running of the kitchen. Sabine still managed the finances and suppliers, but it was Adrien who did all the heavy lifting.

Tom and Sabine were going to gift him ownership of the shop as a wedding present, after they returned from their honeymoon.

Marinette settled in the back seat, while Adrien circled the vehicle to enter through the other side. She placed a hand over her belly, smiling fondly at the barely noticeable bulge.

That night, she was going to tell Adrien he was going to be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was ecstatic.  
> They named the little boy Hugo, and his first toys were plush replicas of Plagg and Tikki, hand knitted by Marinette.  
> As she had never seen Plagg, Adrien had to describe him for her. They don't talk about the picture he tried to draw.  
> Tom and Sabine retired to the South of France, leaving the shop in Adrien's capable hands.  
> Marinette is still the world's most admired designer, praised for her range of stylish maternity wear, her inclusion of pockets on everything, and her sleek men's lines.  
> They are still as much in love now, as they were when they were children.  
> Also, Marinette used the dried roses from the first bouquet Adrien ever gave her to decorate the wedding invitations. He was touched she'd kept them for so long.


End file.
